Le rêve était presque parfait
by kaneda26
Summary: Des cauchemars hantent Hiei. Et ce n'est que le début. Résumé super court parce que sinon, je raconte tout. Pour vous faire une idée, lisez! Le dernier chapitre est arrivé, c'est FIIINNNIII!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Ai-je besoin de le dire ?

Disclamer : Non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Je ne fais que les voler !

Titre : **Le rêve était presque parfait.**

Note : Pfffuuu, en ce moment, mes fics n'avancent pas du tout. Non seulement, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps mais en plus, je bloque sur certains passages. J'avais une autre fic de prévu avant celle-là mais je bloque complètement, c'est dommage car elle me plaisait bien.

En attendant, je commence celle-là, en espérant que l'autre se débloquera un de ces jours.

Note2 : Cette fic est un peu sombre. Donc, pour ceux qui croyaient débarquer au pays de Candy, faîtes demi-tour immédiatement, vous vous êtes trompés d'endroit !

**Hiei : Premier rêve**

Des ongles qui crissent contre la vitre. Des ongles ensanglantés. Tout comme le visage appuyé contre la fenêtre. Depuis combien de temps est-il là ? A m'attendre. Quand j'ouvre, il s'écroule sur le sol avant que j'ai le temps de l'attraper.

« Hiei ? »

Il se relève et titube.

« T'as pas une plante qui m'empêcherait de m'endormir, kitsu ? »

Il s'appuie contre mon bureau.

« Pourquoi tu veux ça ?

-T'occupes ! T'en as ou pas ?

-Oui. Mais avant, faut que je te soigne ! »

Il grimace en enlevant son manteau et son débardeur. Hiei est résistant à la douleur mais là, je comprends pourquoi il s'est décidé à venir me voir. En plus d'estafilades sanglantes sur son torse, ses deux poignets semblent avoir été percés de part en part et laissent apparaître deux trous comme si on l'avait crucifié.

Il suit mon regard et bouge lentement ses mains.

« Contre qui t'es tu battu ?

-C'est pas important. »

Les plaies sur son torse et son dos, on dirait des marques de fouet. As t-il été capturé et battu ? Ca expliquerait les blessures aux poignets, comme pour l'immobiliser.

Je le soigne du mieux que je peux. Je sais qu'il a une capacité de récupération supérieure à la moyenne. Ce que je peux faire, c'est l'empêcher de souffrir, c'est tout. Son corps fera le reste. S'il se repose.

« Kurama, file-moi une plante pour que je reste éveillé ! »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il insiste tellement pour avoir une telle plante. Il a l'air à deux doigts de défaillir. Peut-être ne veut-il pas tomber dans l'inconscience parce que ses ennemis pourraient l'avoir suivi jusque dans le ningenkai. Si c'est le cas, je peux y faire face.

Je lui tends une plante.

« Tiens. »

Il l'avale. Et quelques secondes plus tard, je le rattrape dans mes bras et l'allonge sur le lit. Je sais qu'il va m'en vouloir mais je pense à sa santé avant tout. Il a besoin de repos. Et je peux tout à fait le protéger si des yohkais se manifestent. Qu'as t-il besoin de toujours agir tout seul ? De ne jamais réclamer d'aide ?

Je m'assis à son chevet et j'attends, mes sens en éveil. Il n'y a rien. Je détecterais une aura à plus d'un kilomètre alentour.

-----

Il vient de me mordre la langue profondément et du sang s'écoule dans ma bouche. Ca fait mal mais ce n'est pas réel. Alors pourquoi ça fait aussi mal ?

« Tu aimes, Hiei ? me demande t-il.

-Va te faire foutre, sale pervers ! »

Je crache du sang mélangé à la salive. J'ai un goût métallique dans la bouche. J'essaie de bouger mais mes poignets sont toujours entravés. Et c'est douloureux. Je venais pourtant de réussir à me libérer. Pourquoi suis-je à nouveau prisonnier ?

Il me mord encore, dans le cou. Je me débats et je ne fais que ressentir plus de douleur.

Le mordillement est léger puis il enfonce ses dents dans ma chair.

« Sale putain de vampire ! Lâche-moi ! »

Il lape mon sang. Je dois me réveiller ! Je dois me réveiller ! Putain, pourquoi j'y arrive pas ?

Il vient d'enfoncer ces ongles dans ma peau, et laisse sa marque sur mon torse. Ce n'est pas ce qui fait le plus mal mais je crains la suite. Je dois me réveiller !

J'y suis arrivé la dernière fois mais là… Merde ! J'essaie de faire bouger ce corps, de regagner un état de conscience mais quelque chose me bloque. Je dois me réveiller !

Aie ! Je mors ma lèvre, je ne laisse pas échapper un cri de souffrance. Je sais que ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Mais en même temps, il se délecte de ma résistance car il sait que je ne tiendrais pas éternellement. Et qu'il a tout le temps.

Je dois me réveiller !

-----

Je reposais le téléphone et je retournais dans ma chambre.

Hiei s'agitait dans son sommeil. Je vis un filet de sang couler le long de ses lèvres.

As t-il une blessure interne ? C'est possible. Mais dans ce cas, je ne peux pas y faire y grand chose.

Je me penche et essuie le sang du dos de main.

Puis j'aperçois une morsure dans son cou. Elle est légère mais les marques des dents sont imprimées dans la chair. Et tout à coup, le sang jaillit de la morsure.

Je me dépêche d'endiguer le sang. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment cette plaie a t-elle pu apparaître comme ça ?

Hiei dort toujours, il bouge encore. Cinq traces d'ongles viennent d'entailler sa poitrine.

Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Pourquoi ça apparaît alors qu'il…

Quel imbécile ! Il m'a demandé quelque chose pour rester éveillé, je crois que j'en comprends la raison.

Pour annuler l'effet du sédatif, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de lui injecter une autre drogue directement dans le cœur.

Il ouvre les yeux immédiatement, contemplant le plafond puis moi avec soulagement.

Et ensuite avec colère.

« Enfoiré de yohko ! Tu m'as donné un somnifère !

-Pardon.

-Ca t'arrive d'écouter ce qu'on te dit ?

-Pardon. »

Il me regarde avec méfiance, soupire et se lève.

« Tu peux me donner des plantes pour pas que je m'endorme ?

-Je peux mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne solution.

-Ce que tu penses, je m'en tape !

-Hiei, je ne te donnerais pas ces plantes…

-Va te faire foutre ! Donnes-moi ces putains de plantes ! J'en ai besoin ! »

Il tremble. La drogue que je lui ai donné est puissante et les effets secondaires liés se manifestent déjà. Spasmes et agitation incontrôlés.

« Calme-toi. Et dis-moi d'où viennent ces blessures. Je les ai vu, elles sont apparues pendant ton sommeil !

-Je sais.

-Explique. »

Il ne dit rien. Le sang dégouline à nouveau de la morsure dans son cou.

« Hiei ! Explique !

-J'en sais rien. Je suis fatigué, vraiment fatigué. J'arrête pas d'avoir ces rêves… ces cauchemars et… la douleur est réelle !

-Ca a commencé quand ? »

Il s'assoit sur le lit et prend sa tête entre ces mains.

« Y'a deux semaines environ. C'est devenu de plus en plus violent. Et maintenant, à chaque fois que je m'endors, j'ai un mal fou à y échapper… »

Il se tut. Son visage était d'une pâleur mortelle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ces rêves ?

-A ton avis ? Rien d'agréable. »

En regardant plus attentivement, je découvre des cicatrices sur son corps. Deux semaines ! Pas étonnant que les marques soient si nombreuses.

« Pourquoi tu es pas venu me voir plus tôt ?

-Pourquoi j'aurais dû ?

-Parce que je suis… »

Parce que je suis ton ami, ton meilleur ami. Enfin, je crois.

« Parce que j'aurais pu t'aider…

-En me filant un calmant par ruse ? C'est ça ton aide ?

-Je n'avais pas compris, désolé. »

Son regard est rougeoyant. La fatigue, la privation de sommeil le rend particulièrement énervé.

« Comment te sens-tu maintenant ?

-Eveillé.

-Je t'ai injecté de l'adrénaline végétale. Mais son effet est limité.

-Tu m'en redonneras, non ?

-Hiei, si je t'en redonnes, tu risque un arrêt cardiaque !

-C'est toujours mieux que ces cauchemars… »

Je regarde ces blessures. Cette façon de torturer, c'est celle qu'on réserve aux traîtres. Lente, douloureuse. Et c'est seulement le début.

« Hiei, dans tes rêves, tu vois qui te fait ça ?

-Non. Je sais pas. »

Je suis presque certain qu'il me ment. Il a sans doute une bonne raison mais comment trouver une solution s'il ne partage pas ses infos.

« Kurama ? Hiei ?

-Dans la chambre, Yusuke. »

Botan est avec lui, ce qui est parfait.

« C'est quoi le problème ? demande Yusuke.

-Plus tard. » Je sais que l'adrénaline va bientôt cesser d'agir.

« Peux-tu utiliser un sort assez puissant pour isoler Hiei du monde extérieur ? » Je fixe Botan.

« Je peux mais seulement sur une petite surface.

-Pas besoin de sort, grogne Hiei. »

Ses yeux se ferment à moitié, et il les réouvre difficilement. Il est sur le point de s'écrouler.

Je passe le bras autour de sa taille lorsque ses genoux fléchissent.

« Lache-moi, kitsu ! »

Je le lâche et il tombe lourdement sur le sol.

« Pourquoi tu m'as lâché ? crache Hiei en tentant de se remettre debout.

-Parce que tu me l'as demandé.

-Foutu kitsuné ! »

Je l'aide à se relever.

« Alors ce sort, ça te dit maintenant ? »

Il grogne mais c'est sa manière d'accepter. Je le pousse sur le lit et Botan place des morceaux de papier autour.

« Essaie de t'endormir, on va voir si… »

J'ai même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il est déjà endormi.

Je l'observe attentivement pendant quelques minutes. Sur le visage de Yusuke et de Botan, je peux lire la compassion à la douleur de Hiei.

Ils semblant atrocement choqués. Bien plus que moi.

Parce que moi, j'ai déjà vu des blessures de ce genre, j'en ai même été à l'origine quelquefois.

A l'époque, mon cœur y était complètement insensible. Quel cœur d'ailleurs ? Je n'en avais pas, enfin, seulement mon cœur de pierre de yohko.

Mon cœur humain bouillonne maintenant. Qui as osé faire ça à Hiei ? Lui infliger la punition réservée aux traîtres ?

Mais la plus grande question, c'est…

« Y s'est fait ça comment ? demande Yusuke. Et pourquoi t'avais besoin d'une barrière ?

-Parce qu'on l'a attaqué à travers ses rêves… »

Yusuke hausse les sourcils, je me doutais bien qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Mais Botan pousse un cri étouffé.

« C'est impossible ! Je veux dire, chez Emma, on a déjà entendu parler de pouvoirs de ce genre mais…

-C'est une légende, achevais-je. Tout le monde pense que c'est un mythe. Ca fait des siècles que ce genre de rumeurs traînent dans le makai. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

-On s'en fout de ça ! coupa Yusuke. C'est possible. Maintenant, on le sait. On n'a plus qu'à trouver le mec qui fait ça à Hiei et le buter. »

J'acquiesce. C'est en effet une bonne idée.

« Hiei n'a pas voulu me dire qui lui fait ça.

-Il le sait ?

-Je pense que oui.

-Dans ce cas, reste plus qu'une solution. »

Je regarde Yusuke. Je connais aussi bien que lui quelle est cette solution. Et je suis sûr qu'elle ne va pas plaire à Hiei.

Yusuke récupère son portable dans sa poche et pianote un numéro.

« Kuwa ? C'est ton jour de chance ! Tu vas pouvoir lire l'esprit de Hiei et trouver pleins d'infos compromettantes sur lui ! Alors, bouges-toi et ramène ta fraise chez Kurama ! »

Hiei va nous tuer. Kuwabara va sans doute découvrir que Yukina est la sœur du jaganshi.

Je m'assis sur le lit et écarte les mèches de cheveux qui ont collées à son front. La barrière est efficace, aucune autre blessure ne s'est ajoutée sur son corps.

« Il y a autre chose, dis-je en me tournant vers Yusuke. Cette façon de torturer… Dans le makai, on la réserve aux traîtres.

-Aux traîtres ?

-Je te rappelle que depuis qu'on s'est battu au tournoi à tes côtés, Hiei et moi avons été considérés comme des traîtres.

-Mais je croyais que maintenant, c'était réglé.

-Pas pour tout le monde apparemment. Et puis, nous avons aussi contribué à mettre en place le gouvernement d'Enki. Ce que beaucoup de yohkais désapprouvent. Pour certains groupes, nous sommes toujours des traîtres. »

Le détective passe la main dans ses cheveux. Ce genre de situation le laisse perplexe. Sans doute n'a t-il jamais pris ces insultes de traîtrise au sérieux. Jusqu'à maintenant.

« Hum, fit-il. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils pourraient s'en prendre à toi ? »

Je cligne des yeux. Je n'y avais même pas pensé.

« Je n'en sais rien. C'est possible.

-Alors, tu devrais peut-être rester à l'intérieur de la barrière de protection toi aussi ? »

Je me lève et m'écarte du lit.

« Seulement quand je veux dormir dans ce cas.

-Hé les mecs ! C'est moi ! »

Kuwabara vient d'entrer en se frottant les mains.

« C'est vrai que je vais pouvoir lire l'esprit du nabot ? Je tiens ma revanche ! Je vais le faire chanter pendant… »

Il s'arrête brusquement quand son regard se porte sur Hiei.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Bon sang, c'est tellement moche, les bandages que j'ai faits à ses poignets sont déjà tachés de sang. Et toutes ces marques rouges sur son corps, ces traces de coups de fouet et de griffures.

Mon cœur se serre à nouveau.

Deux semaines ! Il a enduré ça pendant deux semaines et il n'est pas venu me voir ! Mais pourquoi ? J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour l'aider.

Il a cru pouvoir s'en sortir tout seul, comme d'habitude. Et voilà le résultat. Pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas fait confiance ? Pourquoi ne nous a t-il pas fait confiance ?

« C'est… horrible, murmura Kuwabara. » Mais il ne détourne pas les yeux. Yusuke le met au courant de la situation en quelques mots. Il hoche la tête.

Et il prend place au chevet de Hiei.

« Kazuma, dis-je. Fais attention. Ce que tu vas lire risque d'être violent. Ne te laisses pas envahir par les sentiments de Hiei.

-T'inquiètes pas, je maîtrise bien mon don maintenant.

-Sois prudent quand même. »

Kuwabara n'a pas besoin d'un contact physique pour lire l'esprit de quelqu'un de consentant. Mais là, il est nécessaire pour lui de toucher Hiei pour lui imposer cette lecture.

Le rouquin effleure la joue du jaganshi. Si Hiei était conscient, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait à Kuwabara. Hiei a horreur qu'on le touche. Il arrive à réfréner cette répulsion quand c'est moi ou Yusuke quelquefois, car il sait que c'est des marques d'amitié. Mais je ne peux pas tout me permettre.

Et les gestes que j'aimerais faire, je ne peux qu'en rêver.

Comme l'envie que j'ai de le serrer contre moi. Cette envie qui m'a pris quand je l'ai vu si faible que je voulais le blottir contre moi pour le protéger.

C'est une envie insensée. Hiei ne veut pas être protégé. Il n'en a pas besoin.

Les yeux de Kuwabara s'ouvrent. Une surprise sans limites s'y affiche.

« Tu as trouvé ? demande Yusuke. C'est qui ? A quoi y ressemble ? »

Kazuma se tourne vers moi, ouvre la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sort.

« Quoi ? Parles ! m'écrie-je avec énervement devant sa lenteur. »

Kuwabara déglutit. Et ne me quitta pas des yeux.

« C'est toi, Kurama. Toi en yohko. C'est toi qu'il voit dans ses rêves… »

A suivre…

Ouais ! J'ai enfin pu finir un chapitre ! Je ramais un peu trop ces derniers temps avec mes fics ! Bon, j'espère que ça vous as plu. Même si pour l'instant, ça ressemble pas mal à Déclaration et Conséquences avec le truc du rêve (et c'est encore sur ce pauvre Hiei que ça tombe… Que voulez-vous, je l'adore, c'est pour ça. Drôle de façon de le montrer ? Heu, ben, oui, peut-être) et que ça ressemble aussi à Just Remember Me.

Mais bon, j'aborde toujours un peu les mêmes thèmes donc pour ceux qui en sont lassés : GOMEN NASAAAIIIIII !

Heu, oui, comme toujours, je n'indique pas qui est le narrateur et les changements de point de vue. Mais bon, j'crois que c'est quand même assez clair donc je continuerais comme ça. Comme pour les flash-backs, je trouve que ça casse le truc de dire avant qui c'est qui « pense ».

A plus et laissez des reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Ai-je besoin de le dire ?

Disclamer : Non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Je ne fais que les voler !

Titre : **Le rêve était presque parfait.**

Note à l'intention de Saaeliel : Je plaide coupable pour tous les chefs d'accusation sauf peut-être pour la culture des fraises tagada en Ouzbekistan !

En bref, merci pour ta review qui m'a trop fait rire (c'est pas gentil, après, j'ai mal aux maxillaires !)

Note2: Merci à Flo qui a lancé le sujet ! Donc question : quels sont vos couples préférés dans les autres animes ? En ce moment, je me dis que je ferais bien des fics sur d'autres animes particulièrement sur Yami no Matsuei, Gravitation, Weiss Kreuz, ou encore Trinity blood.

J'ai pas encore d'idées bien précises (à part pour Yami no Matsuei et pour le couple Tsuzuki et Hisoka que j'adore) mais je n'abandonnerais pas Yuyu pour autant, j'en ai pas fini avec eux (niark, niark, niark) !

Bon, sans attendre, place au chapitre 2 !

**Kurama : Deuxième rêve**

« Attends Kurama ! »

Je n'attends pas. Je ne respire plus. J'ai besoin d'air. Je m'écroule sur le balcon et emprisonne mon visage entre mes mains.

Ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai pas fait ça à Hiei.

A d'autres, oui, il y a longtemps. Mais pas à Hiei.

L'air frais de la nuit pénètre dans mes poumons mais n'arrive pas jusqu'à mon cerveau qui est toujours bloqué sur la même pensée.

C'est moi. Moi qu'il voit dans ses rêves. Moi qui le torture. C'est moi.

Alors pourquoi il n'y avait aucune haine dans son regard ? Pourquoi ses yeux ne me lançaient-ils qu'un appel à l'aide ?

Est-ce que pendant deux semaines, c'est moi qu'il a vu ? Pendant deux semaines, il m'a laissé le blesser… Je sais ce que mes pouvoirs peuvent faire. Mes ronces perforent la chair de part en part, mon fouet lacère la peau et mes griffes… comme la marque sur son torse.

Je secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas moi.

Même en prenant ma forme de yohko, mes sentiments ne changent pas. Et je ne ferais pas de mal à Hiei. Jamais.

Et je n'ai pas le pouvoir de m'introduire dans les rêves.

Je dois me ressaisir. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Parce que je sais exactement ce qu'il y a dans ces rêves.

J'ai déjà agi ainsi envers ceux qui me trahissaient. J'ai du mal à supporter ces souvenirs maintenant. Ce passé monstrueux.

Je peux me cacher, prétendre qu'à l'époque, je n'étais qu'un monstre sans pitié, sans conscience. Je peux me cacher ainsi.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai mal.

Je suis humain désormais et ce qu'il y a de particulier avec l'humanité, c'est cette capacité à se mettre parfois à la place des autres, à entendre et à comprendre leurs peines et leurs joies.

Je ne suis plus le bandit légendaire et impitoyable parce que je ressens la souffrance des autres. Depuis que j'ai ressenti celle de ma mère.

« Kurama ? »

Yusuke. Il hésite. Je ne lève pas la tête. Je ne veux pas l'entendre me demander si c'est moi.

« Kurama ! » Il vient de m'attraper par mon col et de me relever brusquement.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écrit-il.

-Ce n'est pas moi !

-Mais je le sais, bordel ! Et Hiei aussi ! »

Je le regarde

« Il… le sait ?

-Kuwabara a eu du mal à lire son esprit parce que la douleur emplissait tout. Mais y'avait une pensée plus forte que toutes les autres. Hiei savait que ce n'était pas toi.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Il a été torturé ? Battu ?

-Kuwa n'a pas pu le savoir, c'était trop dangereux de voir ces souvenirs-là. Mais il a souffert, oui. Mais Hiei sait que ce n'était pas toi. Ca, Kuwabara en est certain.»

Je pousse un soupir qui me déchire les entrailles. Et augmente le rythme de mon cœur.

Yusuke met des mots sur ce que je ressens.

« Il te fait confiance, tu sais. »

Je sais. Deux semaines de rêves où il me voit à chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux et il me fait encore confiance. Il ne me déteste pas.

« Dans… Dans le passé, j'ai…, j'ai…

-C'est du passé, me coupe Yusuke. Alors oublie ! Et pense plutôt à un plan pour aider Hiei. »

Il me sourit. Tout est toujours si simple avec Yusuke. Il m'a accepté dès le début. Malgré le fait que je sois à moitié démon, il m'a accordé sa confiance. Tout simplement, par instinct.

Il a même réussi à apprivoiser Hiei. Je serais presque jaloux parce que je pensais être le seul à pouvoir apprivoiser le jaganshi.

« Apparemment, s'il a attendu deux semaines, c'était pour récolter des informations..., dit Yusuke. »

J'étouffe un cri. Hiei, c'est pas vrai, t'as pas fait ça !

« Il espérait que l'autre allait lâcher quelque chose sans faire attention.

-Et ?

-Et Kuwabara n'a pas réussi à les lire. Il n'a que des impressions. Mais rien de concret. Si Hiei pouvait éviter de se la jouer en solo quelquefois, ce serait bien. »

Je hoche la tête. Hiei est comme ça. Faire équipe n'est pas encore dans ses habitudes. Même si ça fait longtemps qu'il collabore avec Yusuke et plus encore avec moi, tant qu'il n'en voit pas la nécessité, il ne fait pas appel à nous.

Kuwabara déboule à toute vitesse dans le salon et nous regarde, complètement ahuri, victime d'un choc sans précédent.

J'entre à l'intérieur, tout mon corps tendu d'inquiétude.

« Que se passe t-il ?

-Vous saviez que Yukina était la sœur du nabot ? »

Il y a un silence qui suit cette question.

« Toi, tu as vu un peu trop de choses, fit Yusuke.

-Non ? C'est vrai alors ? Y sont frère et sœur ? Ma Yukina si belle, si gentille, est la sœur de ce pyromane !

-Yukina n'est pas au courant, Kuwabara, dis-je. Alors évite de vendre la mèche.

-Ouais, je sais. J'ai compris quand j'ai lu son esprit. »

Il me regarde bizarrement.

« Y'a autre chose ? demandais-je.

-Heu, non. Rien. »

Un fin sourire de triomphe se place sur ses lèvres. Il doit avoir appris une information que Hiei aurait voulu garder secrète.

Le jaganshi va vraiment nous tuer. C'était l'idée de Yusuke après tout, pas la mienne.

Le visage de Kuwabara prend une expression triste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? questionne Yusuke.

-Rien. C'est juste que… Il a vraiment dégusté… Et quand je pense que je n'ai fait que frôler cette douleur. C'est vraiment ignoble ce qui lui est arrivé. Je me demande quel genre de personne peut faire ça.»

Mon genre. Moi, j'ai fait ça. J'ai puni de cette manière ceux qui me désobéissaient, ceux qui s'opposaient à moi.

Je rejoins la chambre. Hiei dort toujours. Les blessures sur son corps commencent à cicatriser. Je soulève le pansement que j'ai fait sur son cou. Les marques de dents, ce sont les miennes.

Comment a t-il fait pour se comprendre que ce n'était pas moi ? Comment y est-il arrivé alors que je plantais mes dents dans sa peau ?

Quelle est la force qui lui a dit que ce n'était pas réel ?

Même moi, j'ai du mal à penser que ce n'est pas moi.

Hiei a toujours été si fort. Comment aurait-il pu survivre seul autrement ?

C'est cette force que j'aime chez lui. Cette force qui réprime mes mouvements de tendresse envers lui. Parce qu'il n'en a pas besoin.

« On te le laisse, dit Yusuke. On va mener l'enquête un peu plus haut. »

Je les vois passer devant la fenêtre, Kuwabara et Yusuke en équilibre précaire sur la rame de Botan.

Je remonte le drap sur le corps de Hiei. Deux semaines. Il est tellement pâle, aucune couleur n'est revenue sur son visage.

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu nous demander de l'aide ? Pourquoi as-tu gardé ça pour toi ?

Parce que tu as cru que c'était moi ? Pendant un moment, tu y as cru, non ?

Et tu m'as haï… Je sais à quel point tu peux haïr. Sans limite.

Quelle est la force qui t'as poussé à venir ? A me faire confiance finalement ?

J'aurais du demander à Kuwabara. J'aurais du lui demander comment Hiei avait fait pour savoir que ce n'était pas moi.

-----

J'ai du m'endormir sur le canapé. Il fait toujours nuit, je n'ai pas somnolé bien longtemps. Yusuke, Kuwabara et Botan ne sont pas revenus de chez Koemma.

Je sens que la barrière de protection est toujours en place dans ma chambre et qu'il n'y a aucune intrusion. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'a réveillé. Quoi alors ?

J'entends un bruit de pas nus sur le parquet.

« Kurama ?

-Hiei ? Tu es réveillé ?

-Hn. »

Dans l'obscurité, je distingue qu'il m'a emprunté un de mes tee-shirts. Il nage un peu dedans.

Il s'approche de moi et se laisse tomber lourdement sur le canapé.

« Tu devrais retourner au lit, conseillais-je.

-Non, ça va.

-Hiei ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que… »

Je n'arrive pas à parler. Je me racle la gorge et termine ma phrase.

« Que c'était moi que tu voyais dans ton rêve ?

-Parce que ce n'était pas toi, me répond-il en haussant les épaules. »

Aussi facilement que ça, il a clos le sujet. Mais ça ne me suffit pas.

« Tu y as cru ? Non ? Au début ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kurama ? Tu veux m'entendre dire que j'ai cru que c'était toi ? Ok, c'est ce que j'ai pensé quand ça a commencé. Mais ça a pas duré. Parce que ce n'était pas toi même si ça y ressemblait à s'y méprendre…

-Comment alors as-tu…

-Comment j'ai su ? Parce que tu ne me ferais jamais ça, c'est tout. »

Les pensées de Hiei sont les mêmes que les miennes quelques heures auparavant. Il a raison, je ne lui ferais jamais de mal.

« Jamais je ne poserais la main sur toi, Hiei, dis-je à mi-voix.

-C'est bien ce que je te reproche.

-Quoi ? »

Je ne comprends pas. Je crois comprendre quand la main de Hiei se glisse dans la mienne, entrecroisant nos doigts. Ce contact est si doux. Je le regarde, étonné. Il n'a jamais fait ça. Jamais il ne m'a touché volontairement. Et ce geste n'est pas celui d'un ami.

« Hiei ? » Je le questionne du regard. Mais je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer le rougeoyant de ces prunelles.

Je reste paralysé quand il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Même dans mes pensées, je ne suis pas allé jusque là. Poser la main sur son épaule, pouvoir être plus proche de lui m'était permis dans mon esprit. Mais pas ça. Parce que ça ne m'aurait fait que du mal de fantasmer sur lui de cette manière.

Sa langue se glisse à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Je trésaille. Je recule.

« Hiei…

-Laisse toi faire… Tu en as autant envie que moi. »

Il me renverse sur le canapé et emprisonne mes poignets dans sa main gauche. Il déboutonne ma chemise.

Hiei m'embrasse. Cette fois-ci, je lui laisse toute latitude pour explorer ma bouche, et mêler sa langue à la sienne.

C'est un rêve… Un rêve merveilleux. Je frémis quand sa main effleure mon torse.

Il me regarde en souriant.

« Tu en avais envie depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Avoue.»

Je chuchote un « oui » étouffé. Et essaye d'attraper ses lèvres. Il me les refuse toujours avec ce sourire énigmatique.

Il resserre sa main sur mes poignets. Je voudrais tant le toucher. Mais il semble vouloir garder le contrôle de la situation. Et ça ne me déplait pas.

J'ai toujours su que ma fierté s'estomperait face à Hiei. Que je me laisserais entièrement dominer par lui.

Il se penche et me mordille légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Un gémissement m'échappe. Et un cri de douleur quand il plante ses dents fortement dans ma lèvre jusqu'au sang.

J'essaie de me dégager. Mais il me maintient les mains fermement.

« Hiei ? »

Il me sourit et lèche le sang qui s'écoule sur mon menton.

« Hiei ! »

Il sourit encore. Mais ce n'est pas un sourire. Ce n'est pas celui qu'il me donne d'habitude.

Il fait courir sa main sur ma poitrine et y enfonce ses ongles.

« Hiei ! Arrête ! Arrête, je t'en prie !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

-Non ! Non !

-Menteur ! »

Son sabre est dans sa main droite.

Je hurle quand son épée me transperce les poignets, se plantant dans le bois de la petite table à côté du canapé m'empêchant de me libérer.

« Traître ! murmure t-il à mon oreille. Traître. »

Je dois me réveiller… Je dois sortir de ce rêve ignoble.

-----

La protection a été efficace. J'ai du dormir quatre heures sans aucun cauchemar. Je suis encore fatigué. Mais je ne suis plus sur le point de m'écrouler à chaque seconde, c'est déjà ça.

Je me lève. Et… Cette odeur de sang. D'un sang qui n'est pas le mien.

Kurama ! Ce cri qui résonne ! Où est-il ?

J'ai du mal à me déplacer. Le hurlement s'élève encore dans tout l'appartement.

Il est là. C'est pas vrai ! Je me jette sur lui et le secoue.

« Kurama ! Réveille-toi ! Maintenant ! Réveille-toi, bordel ! »

Il met une éternité à ouvrir les yeux.

Et me repousse violemment.

« Ne me touche pas ! crie t-il. Je ne veux pas ! »

Je sais ce que cette réaction veut dire. C'est moi qui vient de lui faire mal.

Du sang a giclé sur le sol. Ses mains…

« Kurama, écoute-moi bien. Tu es réveillé. Tu entends ? C'était un rêve. »

Un gémissement me répond. Je cherche son regard perdu sous sa frange.

« Hiei ?

-C'est moi. N'aie pas peur. C'était un rêve. »

J'attends qu'il réalise. Je cherche les autres avec mon jagan mais l'appartement est vide. Et je suis le plus mal placé pour l'aider en ce moment.

Il expire lentement.

« Ce n'était pas toi. »

C'est plus une affirmation pour lui-même qu'une question.

« Non, ce n'était pas moi. »

C'est sans doute ce qui est le plus pervers dans ces rêves. Ce sentiment de trahison qui m'a envahi la première fois. Tellement plus douloureux que les ronces qui malmenaient mes poignets. Etre trahi par la personne en qui on a le plus confiance.

Je ne veux plus y penser. Je sais que ce n'était pas Kurama.

Il relève la tête. Je cherche dans ses yeux verts une lueur de peur. Mais ça va.

« Viens, il faut te soigner. »

Il se lève doucement, laissant des gouttes de sang sur le sol jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Je ne suis pas aussi bon médecin que lui mais je suis capable de faire un bandage. J'essaye de le toucher aussi peu que possible. Mais il ne dit rien. Il n'a pas de mouvement de recul.

Je savais que c'était une faiblesse de faire confiance à Kurama. C'est mon point faible. Et mon ennemi m'a attaqué dessus.

Mais c'est une faiblesse dont je n'ai pas envie de me passer. Je m'y suis trop habitué maintenant pour pouvoir l'oublier.

Mais je ne veux pas être le point faible de Kurama. Je ne veux pas être sa source de souffrance.

Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici. Il s'en est pris à Kurama. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Mais je n'avais pas d'autre endroit. Je n'ai pas d'autre ami.

-----

Je me rends compte doucement que la conversation que j'ai eu avec Hiei n'était pas réel. Se sent-il trahi comme je me sens moi-même ?

Parce qu'il ne m'a rien dit finalement. Hiei a pourtant fait des progrès en expression et j'arrive à avoir de longues conversations avec lui. Mais celle-ci n'a jamais existé.

Que ressent-il pour moi maintenant ? Je n'arrive pas à lui demander.

Il entoure mes poignets lentement, essayant d'éviter d'augmenter ma douleur.

Hiei, je dois le juger par ses actes. Et là, ses gestes sont tellement doux. Il y porte une telle attention que je sais enfin qu'il n'a pas confondu rêve et réalité.

« On va devoir se serrer, me dit-il en sortant de la salle de bains.

-Pardon ?

-Dans ton lit. A l'intérieur de la protection.

-A moins de demander à Botan d'en créer une nouvelle. »

Je prends quelques minutes pour téléphoner à Yusuke. Ils ne seront pas de retour avant le matin.

Il ne nous reste plus qu'à partager le lit.

Je m'aperçois à ce moment que Hiei est torse nu. Ce n'est que dans mon rêve qu'il avait revêtu un de mes vêtements. Malgré les cicatrices et les blessures toujours à vif, il est très beau…

Bon sang, ce n'est pas possible ! Ce rêve ! Comment ce rêve a pu matérialiser mes désirs les plus profonds ? Ceux que je dénigre depuis plusieurs années.

Je me suis fait avoir en beauté. Parce qu'on m'a servi sur un plateau ce que je voulais depuis bien longtemps.

Comment ? Comment ont-ils pu savoir ? Personne ne le sait. Personne.

J'ai honte de moi. Honte de m'être fait avoir de la sorte. Dans la réalité, Hiei ne me prendrait pas la main, Hiei ne m'embrasserait pas.

Tout cela est du domaine du rêve.

Sauf que maintenant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser.

Je serre les poings. La douleur éloigne ces pensées.

« Kurama ! Fais pas ça ! »

Hiei me regarde avec sévérité.

« Desserre tes mains ou ça risque de se remettre à saigner. »

J'ouvre les mains. La douleur est moindre.

On dirait une situation en miroir. Les poignets de Hiei sont étroitement bandés eux aussi.

Tous les deux, on porte la marque des traîtres.

Je prête un de mes tee-shirt à Hiei avant de m'installer dans le lit. Hiei l'enfile et éteint la lumière et quelques secondes après, je sens le poids de son corps sur le lit.

Je distingue sa silhouette dans le noir. Il s'est appuyé contre le montant du lit et semble essayer de prendre le moins d'espace possible.

« Hiei… Tu n'arriverais pas à te reposer ainsi.

-T'occupes pas de moi, dors.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que l'on te touche mais je te l'ordonne en tant que médecin et ami, allonge-toi. »

Il se tait et ne bouge pas.

« Ca ne te dérange pas, toi ? »

Ce n'est pas à lui qu'il pense mais à moi.

Il a peur que je ne supporte pas sa présence.

« Hiei, je sais que ce n'était pas toi. Tout comme tu sais que ce n'était pas moi. Il n'y a pas de problème. »

Il remue et s'allonge à mes côtés. Son bras frôle le mien.

Avant que le rêve ne se transforme en cauchemar, j'ai senti ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue dans ma bouche. Non, ce n'était pas lui. Juste une matérialisation de mon désir. De ce désir enfoui dans ma tête et dans mon corps.

On s'est servi de ce désir contre moi. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise chose. C'est pour ça que je l'ai dissimulé. Désirer son meilleur ami… Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne chose.

Surtout quand l'ami en question ne répondra jamais à ce désir.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus mal en ce moment. La douleur dans mon corps ou cette froide réalité qui me dit que c'est impossible avec Hiei.

Cette douleur, je la mérite après tout. Ce n'est que justice. Je méritais de subir ce que j'ai fait à d'autres.

« Hiei ? Tu penses qu'on est des traîtres ?

-Comme si le mot traître avait une signification pour des yohkais ! C'est des conneries tout ça. Dors maintenant. »

Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'il a tenu presque deux semaines tout seul rien que pour en savoir plus. Ce seul rêve, cet unique rêve a réussi à me meurtrir.

Quelle est donc sa force ?

J'ai envie de me rapprocher de lui. De poser la tête sur son épaule. Qu'il me donne un peu de sa force et qu'il me laisse lui donner un peu de la mienne.

Mais je reste loin.

Hiei n'a pas besoin d'être protégé. Moi non plus. Je n'en ai pas besoin mais j'en ai envie.

Sa respiration se fait plus lente et il tombe dans le sommeil.

-----

Il dort encore quand je me réveille.

Je prends une douche en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et j'enlève les bandages trempés. Les plaies sont encore nettes, profondes et douloureuses.

Je finis de m'habiller quand Yusuke, Kuwabara et Botan débarquent.

Ils avisent les nouveaux pansements que j'ai fait tant bien que mal sur mes poignets.

« Comment ça va ? demande Botan.

-Ca aurait pu être pire. Hiei m'a réveillé avant que je ne prenne d'autres blessures. »

Au téléphone, je leur juste dit que j'avais été attaqué moi aussi. Mais pas que j'avais été blessé.

« C'est moi ou ça commence à craindre toute cette histoire ? fait Yusuke.

-Ca craint drôlement, confirme Kuwabara. D'abord le nabot et maintenant toi.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le nabot ? »

Hiei vient d'entrer dans le salon. Et jette un regard noir à Kuwabara.

« Les mecs, dites-moi que c'est pas vrai. Ce nain hargneux ne peut pas être le frère de la douce Yukina !

-Quoi ! »

Je la sens mal cette réunion tout à coup. Il me regarde.

« Je pensais que tu avais deviné mais non ! Tu l'as laissé regardé dans ma tête !

-C'était l'idée de Yusuke.

-Hein ? Hé ! Merci pour la solidarité, Kurama ! râle le détective. »

Les yeux de Hiei changent de cible.

« Vous étiez obligés d'en arriver là ? Bande de crétins !

-On se calme, fait Kuwabara.

-Abruti de ningen, j't'ai rien demandé ! »

Kuwabara a un grand sourire.

« Hiei, si on parlait un peu de tes goûts…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande Hiei, méfiant.

-Ce qui tu veux plus que tout par exemple…»

Les flammes qui attaquent Kuwabara sont gigantesques. Je ne pensais pas que Hiei puisse encore avoir tant de puissance. Mais il est comme Yusuke d'une certaine façon, la colère a toujours décuplé son énergie.

Kazuma court dans la pièce en essayant d'éviter les flammes.

« Je le dis si t'arrêtes pas ! Je vais le dire à trois ! Un ! Deux ! Deux et demie ! »

Les flammes s'éteignent brusquement.

« Tu vois que tu peux être gentil quand tu veux, fait Kuwabara en se marrant. »

Hiei se contient difficilement.

Je pensais que son lien de parenté avec Yukina était son plus grand secret mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le seul.

« On peut revenir à notre affaire ? demande Yusuke.

-Hn.

-Alors, demande-je. Vous avez récupéré des infos.

-Que dalle, répond Yusuke.

-Vous y avez passé la nuit et vous avez rien trouvé ?

-Merci de me le rappeler, fait Yusuke. J'ai encore mal à la tête d'avoir du chercher dans ses vieux bouquins.

-Tu sais qu'il fallait pas seulement regarder les images ? demande Hiei. »

C'est tellement rare que Hiei fasse de l'humour que j'éclate de rire. Il me sourit.

C'est le sourire que je lui connais.

« Botan continue de chercher. Mais tout ce qu'on a, c'est des légendes, conclut Yusuke qui apprécie mal mon hilarité. »

Soudain, je m'arrête de rire.

« Et la protection ? Botan reviendra l'agrandir ?

-Kuwa l'a convaincu que c'était une perte de temps. C'est mieux qu'elle se concentre sur les recherches. »

Mais c'est quoi ce sourire sur les lèvres de Kuwabara ?

Il sait très bien que Hiei déteste la proximité des autres personnes. Il a du faire ça exprès pour l'embêter.

Il a donc rien de mieux à faire en ce moment.

Et il faut que j'efface l'expression de joie qui est en train de s'afficher sur mon visage. Voilà, c'est fait.

« Sinon, vous avez pas une idée sur qui vous en veut à ce point ? demande Yusuke.

-C'est pas les noms qui manquent, dis-je. Ce qui réduit la liste, c'est que pour un pouvoir de ce genre, il faut une prédisposition particulière.

-Comment ça ? demande Yusuke.

-Comme le don de Kuwabara par exemple.

-Ou qu'un pouvoir mental ait été greffé ou encore transmis, ajoute Hiei.

-Et c'est pas courant dans le makai. »

Yusuke et Kuwabara absorbent l'information.

« Hiei ? T'as pu récupérer d'autres infos, non ? demande Kazuma.

-Non, rien, grogne Hiei.

-Vraiment ? J'avais pourtant l'impression que…

-Y'a qu'un mec, c'est tout ce que je sais. C'est lui qui crée les rêves.»

Je frisonne tout à coup. J'ai pensé que c'était Hiei qui m'embrassait. Mais peut-être que c'était ce type. Peut-être qu'il ne fait pas qu'envoyer les rêves mais qu'il en est l'acteur.

Je suis écoeuré. J'aimerais oublier cette sensation.

Je ne veux pas savoir s'il a profité de Hiei aussi. S'il a… Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Hiei ne manifeste rien. Comme toujours.

-----

Hiei passe le reste de la journée à dormir à l'intérieur de la protection. Je le réveille pour qu'il mange un peu et il se rendort aussitôt après.

Kuwabara et Yusuke sont partis se renseigner auprès d'Enki. Ils nous ont ordonné de ne pas bouger.

J'ai essayé d'éviter de regarder Hiei dormir. Je ne sais pas comment j'y suis arrivé. Mes livres de cours n'ont pourtant pas réussi à me captiver aujourd'hui.

Quand Yusuke et Kuwabara reviennent, ils n'ont pas plus d'informations que quand ils sont partis.

Je réveille à nouveau Hiei pour qu'il prenne le repas avec nous. Il chipe la nourriture comme un voleur et s'installe sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Il arrive pourtant bien à s'asseoir à une table quand on est que tous les deux. Mais là, sa rancune envers Kuwabara est toujours présente.

Ca m'intrigue. Je me demande vraiment quel peut être ce secret. Mais si je demande à Hiei, il ne me le dira pas. Et si je pose la question à Kuwabara, Hiei va m'en vouloir à mort.

Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que Kazuma fasse une gaffe. Ca ne devrait pas trop tarder le connaissant.

Je laisse Yusuke et Kuwa sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé. Hiei est déjà dans le lit. Ses joues ont repris un peu de couleur. Mais il n'est pas encore dans une forme olympique.

« Tu me fais un peu de place ?

-Hn. »

Il est encore en colère. Faut dire que Kuwabara en a soigneusement rajouté une couche en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et de beaux rêves.

J'ai encore envie de me rapprocher de lui.

Mais je ne peux pas. Tant pis. Je suis sans doute plus proche de lui à ce moment là que n'importe qui au monde. Même s'il est tellement près du bord du lit que je m'attends à le voir tomber. Quoique rester en équilibre sur un arbre doit être bien plus difficile.

-----

C'est mon tour, c'est ça ? Mais pourquoi ? Que quelqu'un me réveille !

-----

Hiei et moi sommes sortis du sommeil en même temps. Tout de suite sur nos gardes instinctivement.

Mais ce n'est que Yusuke.

« Vous me faîtes un peu de place, les gars ? demande t-il. »

Ses poignets sont entourés de larges bandes.

A suivre…

Je trouve ce chapitre un peu moins sombre si l'on excepte le rêve/cauchemar de Kurama.

Par contre, je présente un passé où Kurama est vraiment un monstre. Désolé pour ceux que ça choque. Mais j'aime bien l'idée que Kurama n'ait pas toujours été un enfant de chœur et que c'est justement sa transformation en humain qui l'a changé. Je me base ici uniquement sur le manga et donc je ne prends pas en compte Kuronué.

Dans le prochain chapitre, place à Yusuke. J'ai d'ailleurs hate que vous le lisiez parce que je le trouve assez réussi. Oui, il est déjà écrit mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je garde toujours un chapitre d'avance dans le postage et il faut donc que j'écrive le chapitre 4 avant de poster le 3.

Autre info: ce n'est pas la peine de regarder plusieurs fois par jour! Je vais poster les chapitres plus lentement qu'à mon habitude. J'essaierais de faire au moins un chapitre par semaine mais ce sera tout. En ce moment, quand je regarde mon ordi et que je me dis : "tiens, j'continuerais bien ma fic", je suis attaqué par deux tonnes et demie de bouquins tous mortellement ennuyeux qui me hurlent: "tu peux pas! tu peux pas! tu dois nous lire!" alors je cours partout en criant : "non! je veux pas vous lire! vous êtes tous plus chiants les uns que les autres! y'a même pas un gramme de yaoi et y'a plein de mots que je connais pas!" et là, ils se mettent à chanter : "Il va se planter! Il va se planter!". Dramatique, n'est-ce pas?

A plus et laissez des reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Bah, vous allez bientôt être fixés sur le sujet...

Disclamer : Non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Je ne fais que les voler !

Titre : **Le rêve était presque parfait.**

**Yusuke : Troisième rêve**

J'ai essayé de cuisiner Kuwabara pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il a découvert sur Hiei. Mais il a souri et n'a rien voulu me dire.

Ca doit être drôlement compromettant pour que le jaganshi cède au chantage de Kuwabara.

On a regardé la télé pendant deux heures environ.

Je crois que ni l'un, ni l'autre, on a vraiment suivi le film. Je suis même pas capable de dire de quoi ça parlait.

Kuwa a éteint la télé.

« Tu crois qu'ils dorment ? me demande t-il.

-Sans doute.

-Parfait.

-Parfait pour quoi ?

-Parfait parce qu'ils ne nous entendront pas. »

Il sourit. Et se rapproche. Y me fait quoi, là ? Je suis avec Keiko. Je rêve ou il vient de glisser la main sous mon tee-shirt.

Je le pousse.

« Ca va pas ta tête ? T'as bu ou quoi ?

-Pas du tout. Je fais juste ce dont j'ai envie. »

Il vient de m'embrasser. Et il y a mis la langue ce con !

Sa main est à nouveau sous mon tee-shirt. Et il me pince le mamelon.

Je le pousse encore et il tombe du canapé.

« T'es vraiment pas bien, Kuwa ! J'suis pas gay ! Tu me fais quoi, là ? »

Il s'agenouille devant moi.

« T'es pas gay, tu dis. Alors pourquoi tu réagis ? »

Je baisse les yeux. Oh merde ! C'est pas possible.

« C'est juste physique ! Ca a rien à voir avec toi ! »

Il éclate de rire.

« Yusuke, t'es tellement borné parfois. Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi t'es jamais passé à l'acte avec Keiko ?

-Parce qu'elle veut pas.

-Faux. Parce que ça ne t'intéresse pas.

-T'es en train de me dire que je suis un homo qui s'ignore ? Tu rêve, Kuwa ! »

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui me fait ? Et c'est quoi ce regard, comme s'il était en train de me dévorer.

« Alors pourquoi tu préfère passer ton temps avec moi plutôt qu'avec Keiko ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se disputer comme un vieux couple ? Et pourquoi… »

Il s'approche et passe sa langue dans mon cou et sur le lobe de mon oreille.

« Pourquoi je te fais tant d'effet ? dit-il en effleurant mon entrejambe.

-Tu ne me fais pas d'effet. »

J'enlève sa main.

« Pas la peine de nier, Yusuke. »

Je vais lui coller un gnon. Je vais lui coller une bonne droite dans sa face d'abruti. Et ensuite, je vais rouer de coups son corps si… Si quoi ? J'ai failli pensé… Si désirable. Voilà, je l'ai pensé !

Il m'embrasse encore, reprenant place sur le canapé. Je le rejette mais moins violemment qu'avant.

« Ca suffit les plaisanteries, Kazuma. Si t'as envie de t'amuser, tu vas voir ailleurs !

-Mais j'ai envie de m'amuser avec toi. »

Je ne suis pas gay, j'ai une petite amie. J'ai Keiko. Je ne suis pas gay pour deux sous. Alors pourquoi je laisse Kuwabara m'embrasser et m'enlever mon tee-shirt ?

Je ne vais pas bien du tout. Y faut que j'arrête les frais maintenant.

Je me dégage et m'éloigne du canapé. Kuwabara tend la main vers moi.

« Reviens Yusuke. Tu en as envie et tu le sais.

-J'en sais rien du tout ! »

Non, sérieux, j'ai jamais pensé à coucher avec un mec ! Bon, ok, l'idée m'a parfois effleuré. Et je le reconnais, c'était avec Kuwa que je me voyais ! Mais c'est juste des pensées débiles. Si je devais mettre en pratique toutes les idées stupides qui germent dans mon esprit, j'accumulerais les conneries !

« Tu ne veux pas ? me demande-il soudain tout penaud. Pardon, je pensais… »

Il me fait de la peine. Il a fait l'effort de se dévoiler et moi, je réagis comme un mufle.

« Non, c'est de ma faute, Kazuma. Je veux dire… Ouais, peut-être que j'en ai envie. Mais je suis…

-Pas gay, j'avais compris.

-… pas près. »

D'accord, je suis peut-être bien homo. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser ?

« Je n'ai plus envie d'attendre, Yusuke, dit Kuwabara en se levant. »

Il marche vers moi. Je recule de trois pas. Pourquoi je me sens plus nerveux qu'avant un combat ? Je recule encore jusqu'à être dos au mur et plaque mes mains contre la paroi.

Deux sabres astrales me crucifient contre le mur.

Je ne sais pas si je crie ou si c'est seulement dans ma tête.

« Je vais t'avoir, ici et maintenant, traître…, murmure Kuwabara. »

C'est mon tour, c'est ça ? Mais pourquoi ? Que quelqu'un me réveille !

-----

Yusuke marmonne dans son sommeil. Il s'est endormi tout de suite après le film. Il a bien essayé de savoir le secret de Hiei mais pour une fois que j'ai de quoi museler le nabot, je vais fermer ma gueule.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Yukina soit sa sœur ! Et en plus, les autres le savaient déjà. Y'a que moi qui était pas au courant. Sympa, les mecs ! Vous auriez au moins pu penser à ma survie mais non, vous m'avez laissé draguer la sœur du pire démon qui soit.

J'commence à comprendre pourquoi il me cramait ou me filait un coup de pied quand j'étais trop proche d'elle.

Yusuke se tourne et se retourne sur le canapé. Je le rattrape alors qu'il va se casser la gueule. Sa main est toute poisseuse. C'est… du sang ?

Je le chope par son tee-shirt et le secoue.

« Allez, c'est plus l'heure de dormir ! On ouvre les yeux et vite ! »

Ce qu'il fait. Ses iris marrons me fixent. Et il hurle :

« Je ne suis pas gay !

-Hein ?

-T'entends ? J'suis pas gay !

-J'ai compris, Yusuke, mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

Il cligne des yeux.

« Pour rien. »

Il a des blessures sur les poignets. Il s'est fait avoir lui aussi.

« Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner, dis-je en me levant. »

Je reviens deux minutes plus tard avec des bandes. Heureusement que Kurama est notre médecin attitré et qu'il a tout un arsenal de pansements chez lui.

« Approche, je vais te faire un bandage.

-Tu me touche, je te bute, me dit-il.

-Tu te la joue Hiei maintenant ?

-Je suis sérieux, Kuwa. Tu poses le matos sur la table et tu t'éloigne. »

Il n'a pas l'air de plaisanter. Je fais ce qu'il me demande.

----

Au bout de dix minutes à essayer sans succès de me soigner tout seul, j'ai fini par accepter l'aide de Kuwabara.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de ma vie. Je m'en fous de la douleur de mes poignets, c'est le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau qui augmente le rythme de mon cœur.

Je frisonne, je sens la sueur qui a formé une fine pellicule dans mon dos.

Kuwabara est concentré sur sa tâche et ne me regarde pas. Heureusement car j'ai une impression de chaleur au niveau des joues et je suis probablement aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Bon, réfléchissons calmement. Hum, réfléchir ? Ca me fatigue déjà. Je fais un petit effort.

Un, Kuwabara est mon meilleur pote, c'est tout. Et il n'est pas gay, lui ! Hé ! C'est quoi, ce « lui » ? Moi non plus, je suis pas gay. Deux, j'ai Keiko. J'ai une petite amie. Ok, il ne se passe rien avec elle car c'est une adepte de l'abstinence avant le mariage. Je suis juste gravement en manque, c'est pour ça que j'ai eu ce rêve. Mais pourquoi avec Kuwa et pas avec Keiko alors ? Stop ! Ca, c'est le trois. Trois, je suis encore jeune, je n'ai pas d'expérience en matière de sexe donc il m'arrive d'avoir des idées un peu bizarres. Je suis sûr que pleins d'autres mecs passent par là. C'est normal. Parfaitement normal.

Tiens, je me demande si Kuwabara a eu une phase comme ça lui aussi ? Si à un moment, il a rêvé de se retrouver avec un mec. Et est-ce que ce mec, c'était moi ?

Là, je suis en train de m'embourber dans ma réflexion. Je suis définitivement pas doué pour réfléchir.

Le mieux, c'est encore de ne plus y penser. Voilà, je n'y pense plus.

« Yusuke, ça va ? »

C'est moi ou sa voix a un accent de tendresse ?

Non ! J'ai dit que j'y pensais plus !

« Ouais, ça va.

-T'as vu qui, toi ? me demande Kuwabara.

-Hein ?

-Ben, Hiei a été torturé par Kurama. Kurama… Tiens, il nous l'a pas dit. Bref, et toi, c'était qui ?

-Heu… Keiko.

-Yaouh, j'la croyais pas si dangereuse !

-Faut la voir manier le couteau de cuisine ! »

J'ai réussi à mentir parfaitement. Manquerait plus que je dise que c'est lui que j'ai vu. Je suis peut-être un peu long à la détente mais j'ai compris qu'on était attaqué par la personne à laquelle on tenait le plus dans ces fichus rêves.

Tiens, ça veut dire que pour Hiei… Bizarre, ça. Je me demande qui c'est pour Kurama.

Je me sens un peu vaseux.

« T'as perdu pas mal de sang, fait Kuwabara. Tu devrais aller te reposer sous la protection.

-Ouais. »

Je me dirige vers la chambre, laissant Kuwa ranger la trousse de secours.

A peine ai-je fait un pas que deuxyohkais sur leurs gardesme fixent.

« Vous me faîtes un peu de place, les gars ? »

Ils regardent mes poignets. Et se poussent. Hiei m'adresse un grognement et râle.

« Si t'avais pas écouté l'abruti, t'aurais laissé Botan agrandir ce machin ! »

Kurama se colle contre Hiei pour me laisser de la place sur le côté gauche du lit.

Hiei réprime un autre grognement en vrai porc-épic qu'il est.

« Dîtes, les mecs, est-ce que vous aussi, ça a commencé genre rêve torride avant de finir version psychose ? je leur demande.

-Rêve torride ? répète Kurama.

-Ouais, Ku… Keiko. Heu, y'avait Keiko et moi et puis…

-Passe nous les détails, tu veux ? fait Hiei.

-Ok, mais pour vous ? C'était comme ça aussi ?

-Non, répondent-ils tous les deux en chœur.

-Ah… »

Y'a un silence qui plane dans la chambre.

Super, je suis le seul qui se tape des rêves qui non seulement me blessent physiquement mais qui en plus me torturent la tête.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Hiei. C'est vrai qu'il est bien gaulé, tout en muscles. Mais non, je ressens rien. Première confirmation : je ne suis pas homo.

« Qu'est-ce t'as à me mater ?

-Rien. »

Je me tourne vers Kurama. C'est vrai qu'il est canon. Mais rien, pas le moindre frémissement. Deuxième preuve de ma non-homosexualité.

« Vires tes yeux de là, Yusuke ! me menace Hiei. »

Kuwabara entre dans la chambre.

Pourquoi il a enlevé sa veste ce crétin ? Pourquoi il est en débardeur devant moi ? Pourquoi je suis à la limite de baver devant les muscles de ces biceps ?

Non ! Kuwabara est juste l'exception qui confirme la règle. Juste une exception ! Je ne suis pas gay !

« J'ai appelé Botan, elle sera là demain matin, dit-il. »

Hiei lui lance un de ses regards tueurs dont il a le secret et s'apprête à l'engueuler.

Kuwabara lui sourit malicieusement et Hiei essaie tant bien que mal de garder sa colère.

« Bon, j'vous borde pas, j'vous lis pas une histoire. Mais bonne nuit ! dit-il en sortant.»

Je suis en train de penser qu'au lieu de partager le lit avec Hiei et Kurama, j'aurais préféré le partager avec Kuwabara.

Et puis sur cette idée débile, je commence à sombrer dans le sommeil.

-----

Botan a osé prendre une photo ! C'était l'idée de Kuwa évidemment. J'y crois pas, c'est avec ça que je fais équipe ! Kurama n'a pas l'air de mal le prendre. Bon, pour énerver Kurama, il en faut largement plus. En tous cas, Hiei est furieux. Faut dire qu'il était dans une situation très compromettante. Il dormait comme un bébé, blotti dans les bras de Kurama, la main agrippée à la chemise de pyjama de ce dernier.

Le jaganshi a bien essayé de récupérer l'appareil photo mais Kuwabara l'a encore menacé.

Moi, je suis pas encore bien réveillé alors je m'en fous un peu de ce qui se passe.

« T'as pas bien dormi ? me demande Kuwabara.

-Hiei m'a filé des coups de pied.

-Parce que tu ronflais ! dit le démon de feu. » Il engouffre des tartines immenses préparées par Kurama.

C'est vrai que même si leur lien n'est pas évident au premier abord, Kurama est sans doute la personne la plus importante pour Hiei. Et pour le yohko, qu'en est-il ?

« Kurama ?

-Oui ?

-Tu nous as pas dit qui c'était que tu voyais toi ?

-Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ?

-Non. »

Kurama prend quelques secondes pour répondre. C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que deux rougeurs sont apparues sur ses joues.

« C'est Hiei.

-Le couple d'enfer ! ricane Kuwabara ce qui lui vaut un regard noir de la part de Hiei.

-C'est logique, dit Kurama. Hiei et moi faisons équipe depuis longtemps. On ne se méfie pas l'un de l'autre.

-Parle pour toi, kitsu ! fait Hiei. »

Kurama ne relève même pas l'intervention du jaganshi.

« Dans la même logique, toi, tu vois Keiko.

-Ouais. »

Je vais éviter de faire durer ce sujet trop longtemps où je vais finir par me trahir.

Botan est d'une grande aide à ce moment là. Sauf que ce qu'elle nous annonce n'est pas une très bonne nouvelle.

« La protection va devenir inefficace.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai pas assez de pouvoir pour la maintenir, dit-elle. Surtout quand y'a trois personnes à l'intérieur !

-Et c'est quoi la solution alors ? dis-je. De ne pas dormir ?

-Du calme. Y'a un endroit où il y a une protection permanente.

-Où ça ?

-Au domaine de Genkai. Yusuke, tu le savais, non ? »

Heu… La vieille m'en avait peut-être parlé mais j'avais pas du écouter à ce moment-là.

« Bon, fis-je. Ca veut dire qu'on bouge maintenant ! Vous préparez tous vos affaires et en route ! »

Tous s'activent à part Hiei qui continue de manger ses tartines. Il ne doit pas avoir grand chose à préparer.

Moi pour ma part, je dois aller voir Keiko.

Ca fait plusieurs jours maintenant que je ne l'ai pas vu. Et je me rends compte qu'elle ne m'a pas vraiment manqué.

Je secoue la tête. C'est juste parce qu'on est ensemble depuis longtemps. Et qu'on s'est habitué à ne pas être tout le temps l'un avec l'autre.

-----

Elle a un mouvement de colère quand elle voit mes poignets.

« Yusuke ! Qu'est-ce t'as encore fait ? s'écrie t-elle. »

Comme si c'était de ma faute ! J'y peux rien moi, j'ai rien demandé !

« T'avais promis de ne plus de battre, me reproche t-elle.

-On nous a attaqué, explique-je. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? »

Elle soupire. Et m'écoute attentivement. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'inquiétude sur son visage.

Quand je lui annonce qu'on va partir s'installer chez Genkai, elle ne proteste même pas.

« Très bien dit-elle. Fais attention à toi.

-Promis. »

Je me penche vers elle. Elle m'accorde un baiser assez sage au début. Puis me laisse enfin l'embrasser vraiment.

Sur le chemin du retour, mon esprit se met en marche. Ce baiser, je n'y ai rien trouvé d'excitant. Tout l'opposé de ceux que j'ai échangé avec Kuwabara. Non ! Je n'ai pas échangé de baiser avec Kuwa, c'était un rêve.

Je me demande si ce serait aussi excitant de l'embrasser en vrai. Je débloque complètement, totalement.

J'ai Keiko. Et je l'aime. Et elle m'aime. Et elle ne m'a même pas demandé si j'allais bien, si ça ne faisait pas trop mal. Elle n'a pensé qu'à m'engueuler !

Kazuma, lui, s'est inquiété à mon sujet. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de vouloir les comparer absolument ?

J'arrive enfin chez Kurama. Kuwabara est déjà revenu de chez lui, un sac de voyage à la main.

« Je vais revoir Yukina, dit-il. Ca fait longtemps.

-C'est vrai que depuis que tu ne lui tournes plus autour, tu n'y vas plus aussi souvent, fait Kurama. »

Première nouvelle ! Je ne savais pas que Kuwa avait lâché l'affaire avec Yukina. Je le voyais toujours en amoureux transi. Ca veut dire que j'ai peut-être mes chances…

Mon cerveau est un abruti fini ! Et comme c'est mon cerveau, je suis un abruti fini aussi par la même occasion. Je devrais me foutre une baffe à chaque fois que je pense, au moins je ne penserais plus.

« Ouais, répond Kuwabara. Mais je me demande si je vais pas recommencer juste pour embêter le nabot. »

Hiei arrive dans la pièce. Il a récupéré ses affaires habituelles qui ne portent plus une trace de sang. Kurama a du les passer à la machine. Pas étonnant que Hiei lui fasse confiance si le yohko s'occupe de sa lessive et lui confectionne des tartines.

Ils ont vraiment une drôle de relation ces deux-là.

« On est paré ? je demande. »

Tous acquiescent.

« Alors on est parti. »

-----

J'ai pris un peu de retard sur Kurama et Hiei. Parce que j'ai attendu Kuwabara. Il ne se déplace pas aussi vite que nous et reste le plus souvent au sol.

J'oublie continuellement qu'il n'est pas un yohkai comme nous. Qu'il est humain.

De toutes façons, j'oublie aussi la plupart du temps que je suis un mazoku.

Je regarde Kuwabara. Il est grand et a une façon de courir assez athlétique. Il a depuis quelques kilomètres ôté sa veste et l'a noué à sa taille.

L'effort le fait transpirer légèrement, faisant miroiter sa peau sous le soleil.

Je me demande si dans l'intimité d'une chambre, sous un rayon de lune, je verrais aussi ce miroitement sur son corps quand…

J'accélère et je le devance. J'ai de plus en plus d'idées tordues. Elles débarquent sans prévenir en plus. Ce n'est pas possible que ce rêve, ce seul rêve m'ait rendu comme ça ?

Le type qui m'a fait ça n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! C'est quoi cette manière de se battre ? On ne parasite par le cerveau de son adversaire avec des pensées débiles !

J'arrive dans la cour du domaine de la vieille. Kurama est déjà là et Kuwabara nous rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

« Hiei est déjà à l'intérieur ? je demande.

-Il était pas avec vous ? fait Kurama. »

Je secoue la tête.

« Il trouvait que vous traîniez et m'a dit qu'il allait vous faire accélérer.

-On l'a pas vu, dit Kuwabara. »

Kurama, en un bond, est sur un des murs et regarde les alentours.

Je le rejoins. Je cherche à détecter Hiei par sa puissance. Et je sais que Kurama fait de même.

Mais il n'y a rien.

« Je croyais qu'il me faisait confiance, murmure Kurama. Je croyais qu'il était venu pour qu'on l'aide. »

Il hurle le nom de Hiei plusieurs fois mais il n'y a aucune réponse. Le jaganshi est déjà loin.

« Yusuke ! Le détecteur d'aura ! Tu l'as sur toi ? »

Je sors le gadget et l'enclenche. Il n'y a aucun yohkai aux environs hormis moi et Kurama.

« Pour chercher Hiei, il nous faudrait un cheveu ou un truc comme ça…, dis-je. »

Nous descendons. Kuwabara est déjà en train d'essayer de capter la pensée de Hiei.

« Il est trop loin, dit-il. Et il m'a fermé son esprit presque tout de suite.

-Tu n'as rien senti ? demande Kurama.

-Si. Il me l'avait caché mais cette fois, j'ai bien saisi.

-Mais dis-le ! s'écrie le yohko.

-Pour Hiei, c'est une affaire personnelle !»

Kurama a un air d'une telle tristesse.

« Je vois, dit-il. Il n'est pas venu demander de l'aide. Il est juste venu récupérer des forces avant de régler l'affaire tout seul…»

-----

Ca m'a pris deux semaines mais je sais qui tu es ! Et pourquoi tu t'en ai pris à moi !

J'ai supporté ces rêves ! Ces ignobles rêves où je voyais Kurama, mon seul ami, prendre plaisir à me faire du mal.

Tu pensais que je me briserais ainsi… Je n'en étais pas loin… Mais s'il y a une chose que je sais, si j'ai une seule certitude dans ce monde, c'est que Kurama ne me ferait jamais de mal.

Je me trompe peut-être mais je veux m'accrocher à cette idée. Cette seule idée qui m'illumine chaque jour un peu plus.

Tu as fait une énorme erreur. Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à Kurama. J'ai toute ma puissance maintenant !

Je sais qui tu es ! Et je vais te trouver !

A suivre…

Yeeeh ! Un autre chapitre de bouclé !

Pour les deux suivants, je reviens sur les rêves de Hiei.

Sinon, héhéhé… Je me suis trop marré à mettre en scène Yusuke dans ce chapitre ! J'adore le fait que quand il se réveille, la première chose à laquelle il pense, c'est hurler qu'il n'est pas gay ! Ce qui rend son rêve beaucoup moins sombre que ceux de Hiei et Kurama.

Sinon, dans Angel Sanctuary, j'aime bien le couple Kira x Setsuna mais Mikael et Gabriel me semblent intéressants. Je n'ai pas lu tous les Higaru no go mais je suis super classique parce que je préfère le couple Akira x Hikaru. En général, j'aime bien les couples où y'en a un qui est super calme et l'autre complètement surexcité.

Hunter X Hunter? Hum, j'ai pas d'idées du tout !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews! C'est cool de voir que je rallie des nouveaux lecteurs ou que certains osent enfin laisser une review.

(Je suis pas méchant, je mord pas, je suis super gentil, n'ayez pas peur. Hiei: Gentil? Avec qui? Kurama: Toi! Gentil? Pervers et sadique plutôt. Yusuke: Ne fréquentez pas ce mec, c'est un fou dangereux!Kuwabara: Yeeeh, pour une fois, j'ai un rôle important dans cette fic! Hiei: Heureux les simples d'esprit...Kuwabara: Ca veut dire quoi ça?)

Et cri du coeur : Saaeliel, où es-tu ? Je me sens tout perdu quand tu n'es pas là. Reviens !

Voilà, à plus et laissez des reviews ! (pourquoi j'ai cette bizarre impression de me répéter ? On se le demande.)

Allez, encore une fois, pour le plaisir : Laissez des reviews !

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama évidemment. Plus un autre !

Disclamer : Non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Je ne fais que les voler !

Titre : **Le rêve était presque parfait.**

Note : Argh ! En ce moment, j'ai l'impression d'être le lapin blanc dans Alice ! Je suis en retard, en retard ! Désolé, je voulais vraiment poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai du le réécrire parce que y'avait des trucs qui allaient pas (snif…). Et y'a ma fic sur X qui avance toujours pas, désolé pour ceux qui attendent la suite. Argh ! Je suis en retard, en retard…

**Hiei : Rêves antérieurs ( Première Partie )**

_Hiei, tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi ?_

**-----**

Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?

Ca y'est, je me rappelle. Je ramasse la bande de tissu blanc qui s'est accroché dans un buisson épineux et l'enroule autour de mon bras.

Record battu, j'ai pu en sortir quatre. Sauf que le dernier kokulyuha a tellement puisé dans mes réserves que je me suis écroulé comme une masse.

« Yaouh, t'as pas fait semblant, dis-moi ! »

Je me retourne. Kurama s'avance vers moi. Il a pris sa forme de yohko, c'est assez rare qu'il prenne cette apparence quand il ne combat pas.

Mais je sais que dans le makai, son odeur humaine attirerait les yohkais. Avec cette forme-là, personne n'ose venir chercher des noises au brigand légendaire.

Je cligne des yeux. Je suis encore un peu fatigué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, kitsu ?

-Je venais te voir. »

Il parcourt des yeux les dégâts que j'ai fait. J'ai pratiquement changé le paysage de l'endroit. Mais j'en avais besoin. A force de ne faire que des missions de sauvetage, j'ai eu l'impression de retenir trop de puissance à l'intérieur. Cet entraînement m'a permis de la libérer.

« Pourquoi ? » Je cherche mon bandeau et mon manteau. Je ne devrais pas jeter mes affaires n'importe où, je perds un temps fou à les retrouver ensuite.

Je réprime un sourire en pensant que Kurama serait le genre à plier consciencieusement ses fringues avant de se lancer.

« Tiens, fait le yohko, me tendant mon manteau. »

Je l'enfile rapidement.

« Pourquoi ? répéte-je.

-Pourquoi quoi ? demande Kurama.

-Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? » C'est bien lui, ça. Sa manie de vouloir que je fasse des phrases complètes.

« Parce que j'en avais envie. Tu me manquais. »

Son sourire est malicieux. Il est idiot ou quoi ? Pourquoi il me sort des trucs comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il se rend seulement compte de ce que ça fait sur moi ?

Il garde ses yeux dorés sur moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je réponde à ça ? Evidemment qu'il m'a manqué ! Il me manque tout le temps. Il me manque continuellement, à chaque seconde.

Au lieu de lui dire, je me contente de grogner ce qui lui fait froncer les sourcils.

« Kitsu, comme on est que tous les deux, tu veux pas prendre ta forme humaine ?

-Pourquoi ? Elle est pas sexy mon apparence de yohko ? »

Difficile de démentir. Aussi je dis rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui avec ses sous-entendus idiots qui me rendent mal à l'aise ?

Pour lui, ce ne sont que des plaisanteries mais moi, ça me met dans tous mes états.

« Plus sérieusement, Kurama, pourquoi tu es ici ?

-Parce que j'en avais marre du ningenkai. »

Je hausse les sourcils. C'est étonnant d'entendre ça de la part de Kurama. Lui qui est tant attaché à sa vie humaine, à sa famille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tout à coup ?

-Rien du tout ! répond-il. Juste que je suis un yohkai et qu'il est sans doute temps pour moi de revenir vers mes origines… Et toi ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps ? »

Je ne capte pas tout. Et il doit le comprendre parce qu'il continue sur sa lancée.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on est allé à l'encontre de notre nature et que ça dure depuis trop longtemps. Les ningens nous ont utilisés pour obtenir le statut quo entre nos deux mondes. Et maintenant qu'il y a un équilibre entre les deux, quel est notre place ?

-Tu réfléchis trop, Kurama. Et je ne vois pas de quel place tu parles ? Tu en as une, toi. Tu as ta vie humaine. »

Il fait une grimace. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui le tracasse mais je n'arrive pas à en comprendre les raisons.

« Et toi ? me dit-il. Ta place, elle est où ? Tu comptes faire le laquais pour les humains toute ta vie ? A récupérer les débiles qui tombent dans le makai ? »

Je tique. De quel droit se permet-il de me dire ça ?

« Va te faire foutre, Kurama ! Je ne suis pas un laquais !

-Je ne disais pas ça pour être vexant. Mais bon sang, Hiei ! Tu es un guerrier, un des meilleurs de ce monde et voilà à quoi tu en es réduit !

-Tu fais chier ! Va faire ta crise existentielle ailleurs, et ne m'y mêle pas ! »

Je vacille un peu. Je n'ai pas encore récupéré complètement. Ses yeux dorés se parent d'un peu d'inquiétude.

Il s'approche de moi. Ces gestes, je les attends toujours avec impatience et appréhension.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule et l'autre sur mon front. Je ferme mon jagan en sentant ses doigts sur ma peau.

« Tu as un peu de fièvre, dit-il. Tu devrais te reposer encore quelques heures.

-Hn. »

C'est tout ce que je peux répondre quand je le sens trop près de moi.

Il enroule son bras autour de ma taille et m'entraîne en un saut dans un arbre. Je suis trop surpris pour réagir.

Et en quelques secondes, je suis installé sur une branche haute et solide.

« Je reviendrais te voir plus tard, me dit-il. »

Mes yeux papillonnent et se ferment.

J'entends sa voix.

« Hiei… Comment on en est arrivé là ? Comment on a pu oublié ainsi notre nature profonde? Il est temps. Et tu viendras avec moi ? Tu viendras, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'ai la sensation d'une main qui caresse ma joue. Puis de lèvres qui déposent un baiser sur cette même joue. Je dois avoir rêvé…

-----

J'ouvre les yeux sur la nuit qui entoure les ténèbres. J'ai dû tomber de l'arbre en dormant car je suis sur le sol. Je devais être vraiment crevé pour ne m'être même pas aperçu de ma chute.

Kurama n'est plus là. Il a dû repartir dans le monde des humains.

Je n'ai toujours pas compris la raison de sa venue. Je commence à réfléchir à ses paroles.

Il a dit vrai. Depuis qu'il y a des accords entre humains et démons, je n'ai plus grand chose à faire. Il n'y a plus aucun combat.

Et ma force, mes capacités sont sous-exploités, je le sais. Sinon, je ne serais pas venu m'entraîner ici.

Pour retrouver mon instinct de guerrier, de yohkai.

Je me relève. Non seulement, j'ai trouvé le moyen de me casser la gueule de l'arbre mais en plus, je me suis désapé en dormant. Je devais avoir trop chaud.

Mais pourquoi j'ai aussi enlevé mon bandage au bras ? Ca, mystère.

Je cherche mes fringues en ayant une impression de déjà-vu.

Sauf que cette fois, pas de yohko qui entre en scène.

Et je me rappelle. Il m'a donné un baiser sur la joue. Non, je devais être à moitié en train de rêver. Alors pourquoi la sensation me revient comme si c'était réel ?

Il ne faut pas que j'y pense. Kurama est comme ça, il a un côté affectueux. Et son baiser ne veut pas dire plus. Cependant, c'est bien la première fois qu'il agit de la sorte.

Je n'aime pas être touché, je n'aime pas les contacts. Mais je suis toujours étonné de me rendre compte que je désire ceux de Kurama.

Petit à petit, j'ai fini par lui permettre d'être plus proche de moi. Et de lui laisser avoir des gestes amicaux envers moi. Des gestes naturels pour lui. Mais pas encore tout à fait pour moi.

Mais même si ce n'est pas encore quelque chose d'acquis, j'apprécie, j'aime ces gestes maintenant et je les attends.

Je me demande ce qui arrive à Kurama. Cette conversation ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Mais j'ai d'autres sujets de préoccupations pour le moment. Si je ne me plante pas dans le planning, c'est à mon tour de patrouiller ce soir et ça m'ennuie déjà.

Dans le meilleur des cas, je pourrais squatter un arbre et laisser mon jagan ouvert pour surveiller. C'est à ça que servent mes pouvoirs maintenant ? Un enfant pourrait le faire.

Je me demande combien de temps il me reste à faire. Un peu plus et je vais faire des croix sur les murs de ma chambre comme un prisonnier attendant sa libération.

Je n'ai croisé personne en regagnant ma chambre dans le château et c'est tant mieux. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à taper la causette.

Les paroles de Kurama m'ont perturbé en fin de compte. Ce boulot de surveillance, ces putains de patrouilles, ça me gonfle. Ca me saoulait déjà au bout d'une semaine. Et maintenant, ça fait quoi ? Deux ans ? Peut-être un peu plus.

J'ai été patient parce que je me disais qu'au prochain tournoi, j'aurais à nouveau toutes mes chances.

Mais en fait, je me foutais bien de la direction du makai. Ca ne m'intéressait pas de gouverner. Et maintenant, ce n'est même plus d'actualité, Enki va être sans aucun doute reconduit dans ses fonctions sans même avoir à combattre.

Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour travailler à sa politique de protection des ningens !

« Hiei ? »

La silhouette de Mukuro se présente dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Quoi ?

-La patrouille de jour est rentrée. C'est ton tour. »

Je grogne. Je devrais me faire porter pale de temps en temps.

« Les autres vont partir sans toi, continue t-elle.

-Ca va ! J'y vais ! »

-----

Y'a même pas eu moyen de pioncer ! A croire que les ningens se sont donnés le mot pour m'en empêcher ! Mais c'est pas possible, ils sont tous aussi débiles que Kuwabara ! Ou ils font exprès d'atterrir ici !

Quand je rentre enfin, ce n'est pas la fatigue qui me fait m'écrouler sur mon lit mais une profonde lassitude.

Je ferme les yeux et soupire. Je ne devrais pas attacher tant d'importance aux paroles de Kurama. Il ne devait pas être dans son assiette, voilà tout.

Sauf que son discours a trouvé un écho dans ma tête. Ce que je fais ici m'importe peu, et n'importe qui pourrait le faire.

Et je suis en train de perdre ma combativité.

« Kurama, bordel ! Tu pouvais pas aller te lamenter auprès de quelqu'un d'autre ! dis-je à haute voix.

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu as exactement le même problème que moi même si tu ne veux pas le reconnaître. »

Je sursaute. Bel exemple de ma perte de réflexes, je ne l'ai pas senti arriver.

J'ai la bizarre impression qu'une transition a eu lieu mais je n'arrive pas à savoir laquelle.

Il a encore son apparence de yohko.

« Kistu… Prends ton autre forme.

-Non. Ca commence à devenir vexant, Hiei. Pourquoi tu veux à chaque fois que je devienne un misérable humain ? »

Parce que même si son côté yohko est tout à fait extraordinaire, j'aime la couleur rouge de ses cheveux et ses yeux verts émeraudes.

Une minute ! Misérable humain ? Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ?

« Kurama… ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive, tu veux dire !

-Non ! J'ai pas envie que tu me ressortes ton couplet sur la nature et autre.

-Mais j'ai raison, non ? Et tu le sais. »

Ouais. Bien sûr que je le sais. Ma nature de démon tend à s'effacer. Et alors ? Est-ce que j'y suis tant accroché que ça ?

Il monte sur le lit et s'avance vers moi.

« Hiei… C'était une erreur, depuis le début, une erreur.

-Quoi ?

-Les ningens. De faire équipe avec eux. Avec Urameshi.

-Yusuke n'est pas vraiment un ningen.

-Mais il défend leurs intérêts ! Et nous ? Quel était notre intérêt dans tout ça ? »

Je soupire.

« Remise de peine.

-Tu parles ! On s'est fait manipuler !

-Et alors ? On n'a pas été condamné par le tribunal céleste !

-Mais on est des traîtres ! »

Je ne réponds pas. Traître ? J'ai fait ce que j'ai toujours fait, j'ai survécu. C'est tout. Pas la peine de mêler des idées compliquées à tout ça.

Il s'approche encore. Et pose la main sur mon épaule. Encore ces gestes…

Hein ? Ca, c'est pas normal…

« Kurama ?

-Chut… »

Il caresse mon visage de ses lèvres. Et il gagne le lobe de mon oreille, le lèche. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trembler.

Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche, je n'aime pas… mais c'est Kurama.

Et j'aime qu'il me touche de ses mains, de ses lèvres qui parcourent mon cou. Je laisse échapper un gémissement. Il se relève et m'observe. Un sourire prend place sur son visage.

« Tu aimes ? Oui, évidemment. »

Il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes doucement. Ca, c'était un geste dont j'avais envie sauf qu'il ne faisait pas partie des gestes d'amitié que j'étais en droit d'attendre.

Il se recule un peu, passe un doigt sur mes lèvres, les entrouvre et m'embrasse à nouveau, glissant cette fois sa langue, cherchant la mienne qui y répond instinctivement.

Je frémis. Je frisonne. J'ai l'impression d'être glacé et en même temps qu'un feu est en train de s'installer dans mon corps.

Il m'a imposé la fin de ce baiser. J'essaye d'en garder la sensation dans mon corps, moitié chaleur, moitié glaciale.

« Hiei, il faut changer tout ça ! Cette alliance avec les ningens, avec les instances célestes. Pour que le makai redevienne ce pays de non-droit où tout est permis…

Tu penses comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es avec moi ? »

J'ai perdu toute faculté de réflexion. Il m'embrasse encore.

Je glisse la main dans ses cheveux et avec ma langue, j'entrouvre ses lèvres restées closes.

Et… il me laisse faire.

Et même il y participe activement. Sa langue effleure la mienne, pour ensuite la caresser et finir par entrer plus profondément dans ma bouche.

« Ca veut dire oui ? me demande t-il.

-Oui à quoi ? »

Je suis en train de me perdre dans ses yeux d'or. Un tout petit regret surgit à ce moment-là. J'aurais aimé embrasser le Kurama que j'ai rencontré en premier, celui aux yeux émeraudes. Mais je ne crois pas être en mesure de me plaindre en ce moment.

« Tu vas m'aider à réaliser mon projet ?

-C'est quoi ton plan exactement ?

-Que des trucs qui vont te plaire. Déjà, on peut tuer Enki. Aux oubliettes sa politique de protection des ningens. Tu n'auras plus à faire le valet pour les idiots qui s'égarent. »

Tout en parlant, il a réussi à m'ôter mon manteau. Et il glisse les mains sous mon débardeur. Est-ce qu'il sait ce qu'il fait ? Est-ce qu'il sait seulement ce qu'il fait ?

« Hiei…, murmure t-il. Il y a quelque chose aussi que j'aimerais te demander. Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même. Mais toi, oui. »

Il m'embrasse légèrement puis colle ses lèvres près de mon oreille.

« Je veux que tu tue ma famille.

-Quoi ? »

Je me suis relevé brusquement, le bousculant.

Je sais que Kurama a parfois du mal à gérer des excès de colère à cause de sa forme de yohko. Et que des idées belliqueuses se manifestent parfois dans son esprit. Mais ça n'était jamais allé jusque là.

« Tu veux que je…

-J'ai bien envie de les tuer moi-même. Mais je ne crois pas pouvoir le faire. En tous cas, je veux qu'ils meurent. »

Ca craint. Il est en train de retrouver son insensibilité, sa froideur.

Il est toujours à moitié sur moi, je m'échappe à regret. Je me relève, le pousse à s'asseoir sur ses talons.

« Kurama… Tu ne vas pas bien du tout… »

Il éclate de rire. J'enserre ses épaules.

« Kitsu ! »

Il rit encore. Et pose ses mains sur les miennes. Et me regarde.

« Hiei… Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris dans ma proposition. Si tu me libères de ce fardeau d'humanité, je suis à toi. Tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu veux. »

Son visage prend un air séducteur.

« Tout ce que tu veux… »

Je reste bouche bée. Ce que je veux… Il me repousse sur le matelas. Et m'embrasse. Je profite du baiser, de la présence de sa langue dans ma bouche. Mes mains glissent de ses épaules jusqu'à sa taille. Et…

Je me dégage et je fronce les sourcils.

« Ca ne va pas ? demande Kurama. Ce n'est pas à ton goût ? »

Il sourit.

« Trop doux pour toi ? continue t-il. Sois violent alors ! J'aime ta violence ! Et tu l'utiliseras contre ma famille. Sois violent… »

Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Quelque chose a dû se passer pour que Kurama change à ce point…

Je me lève et rejoins la fenêtre.

« Je ne t'aiderais pas dans ta folie, Kurama. Et je ferais tout pour t'aider à calmer ton côté yohko…

-Tu n'es pas avec moi ?

-Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends.

-Si tu n'es pas avec moi, tu es contre moi. »

Je me retourne. Sa voix est devenue froide. Tout comme l'or de ses yeux.

« Espèce de traître ! murmure t-il. Tu ne mérite pas ton statut de guerrier ! Tu n'es qu'un minable serviteur des humains !

-Pense ce que tu veux. »

Il se lève, réduit la distance entre nous et me serre contre lui.

« Hiei… Tu te bats contre toi-même alors que tu devrais te battre contre les ningens. Tu détestes le monde des humains, tu hais les humains. »

Je relève la tête et caresse sa joue. Il est tellement plus grand en yohko.

« Kurama. C'est de ta faute. C'est à cause de toi que j'ai changé. Et j'aime ce changement. Je ne veux pas redevenir ce que j'étais avant. Et toi aussi. Tu es heureux en humain. Tu ne veux pas redevenir le brigand légendaire au cœur de glace…

-Je le suis déjà. »

Il me pousse et m'assène un coup de poing. Que je lui rends. Mais mon coup ne semble pas lui faire beaucoup d'effet.

« Tu es un traître. Et tu mérite le sort des traîtres.

-Kurama ? »

Je n'ai rien vu venir. Depuis quand est-il devenu aussi rapide ? Depuis quand suis-je devenu aussi lent ?

Le coup de pied circulaire me projette contre un mur. Et je sens des ronces entourer mon corps, déchirer mes vêtements et me griffer.

Mon épée est hors de portée. Je vais lui lancer des flammes classiques. Je ne veux pas non plus le blesser. Mais je n'arrive pas à les sortir.

Un contrecoup de mon entraînement trop sévère ? Ca m'étonnerait ! Je ne suis pas si faible que ça.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant. La douleur m'en empêche. Les ronces ont transpercé mes poignets. Je ne crie pas. Mais bordel, ça fait mal.

Un coup de fouet finit de mettre en pièces mon débardeur, me laissant une marque cuisante sur le torse. Je serre les lèvres. La douleur ne m'a jamais fait peur.

La douleur n'a jamais eu de prise sur moi. Je la ressens comme n'importe qui. Mais elle est devenue une vieille ennemie. Je la connais et elle ne me fait pas trembler.

Non, ce qui me fait mal, c'est…

« Kurama… arrêtes ! Tu ne veux pas faire ça ! Ce n'est pas toi !

-Si c'est moi. Le seul et unique moi. »

Non, ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas Kurama. Ce n'est pas mon ami. Ca ne peut pas être lui !

Je me débats, ma vieille ennemie en profitant pour se faire plus présente dans mon corps.

Le sang coule le long de mes bras, de mes poignets jusqu'à mes épaules.

Je hurle ! Je hurle le nom de celui que j'aime le plus au monde ! Mais ça n'a aucun effet sur lui ! Il rit ! Il rit encore et encore !

Et ses lèvres se pose sur les miennes pour arrêter mes cris. Il se colle contre moi, ses ongles griffant ma chair lorsqu'il me chuchote à l'oreille :

« Tu as la marque des traîtres… Je te laisse encore du temps pour réfléchir à ma proposition. Ne me déçois pas… »

Encore un baiser. Sauvage et violent. Ma vue est trouble mais je vois sa silhouette quitter ma chambre. Quelques minutes après, les ronces me libèrent et je m'écroule sur le sol.

Ma vieille ennemie, la douleur, ne me quitte pas.

Traître ? Moi ? Et ce que tu as fait Kurama, c'est quoi ? Pourquoi je me sens aussi faible ? Pourquoi la douleur m'importe peu ? Pourquoi j'ai le cœur tellement serré que je crois qu'il va disparaître ?

C'est toi qui m'as trahi, Kurama. Tu es mon ami… Tu étais mon ami…

Pourquoi je pleure ? Pourquoi des larmes coulent sur mes joues ?

Félicitations, kitsu ! Encore une fois, tu as réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué.

Tu as réussi à me faire ressentir de l'amitié, tu as réussi à m'assagir, à m'apprivoiser, tu as réussi à me faire aimer tes gestes de tendresse.

Et tu réussis à me faire pleurer. Je croyais que mon corps en était incapable.

Mais pour toi, à cause de toi, je change.

Et ce changement, je l'aimais jusqu'à maintenant comme je t'aimais. Comme je t'aime encore.

Les larmes se font plus abondantes. Je t'aime encore. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même.

Ma première expérience de sanglots, de tristesse.

Et la première fois où je sais ce que ça fait que d'être trahi. Tout ça à cause de ce changement. On ne peut être trahi que par ceux qu'on aime. Et je t'aime.

-----

_Hiei, tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi ?_

A suivre…

Ce chapitre est complètement différent de ce que j'avais en tête à la base. Je pensais l'orienter dans l'horreur directement et puis finalement, j'ai préféré y mettre un côté manipulation qui n'est pas déplaisant même si je me rends compte que ça ralentit le récit (soupir, on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie…). Hiei est encore un peu lent à la comprenette mais hé, imaginez-vous à sa place ! Dans le prochain chapitre, suite et fin des souvenirs de Hiei.

Sinon, je n'ai pas du tout indiqué quand c'était un rêve et quand ça ne l'était pas. Mais bon en bref, chaque fois que y'a Kurama, ben Hiei a du s'endormir et c'est un rêve (simple, non ?).

Sinon, j'avoue que pour le chapitre trois, j'ai eu effectivement beaucoup de mal à faire en sorte que Yusuke fantasme sur Kuwabara. Hiei ou Kurama, aucun problème. Mais Kuwabara ? bref, j'ai du fournir un gros effort d'imagination (et vous aussi, je pense !)

Et ouf, je suis très content de savoir que c'est ffnet qui a planté et que tu ne m'as pas oublié, Saaeliel. Entre les reviews qui s'affichent pas du tout ou à moitié, grrrrrr….

Voilà, voilà, à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre et…

Laissez des reviews !


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama évidemment. Plus un autre !

Disclamer : Non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Je ne fais que les voler !

Titre : **Le rêve était presque parfait.**

Note : Pffuuu, vient de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de mettre les noms des chapitres et que y'a chapter 1, chapter 2 etc… Tant pis, j'y penserais pour ma prochaine fic. Kami-sama, pourquoi m'avoir donné une passoire à la place d'un cerveau ?

Note2 : Ca y'est, vous allez en savoir plus sur le GMEDSQVSHEK ( Grand Méchant, Espèce De Saleté Qui Veut Séparer Hiei Et Kurama, la formulation est de ma chère revieweuse et pompom-girl préférée, Saaeliel, donc GM pour les intimes, c'est ça ? Hum, suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'être intime avec ce type…)

Donc, suite et fin des souvenirs de Hiei et révélations sur GM !

Aaahhh, mon inspiration et mon énergie sont revenues ! kaneda26 au top de sa forme ! (Hiei : Non ! Que quelqu'un le bute ! Kurama (stoique) : Qu'est-ce qu'on va prendre ! Yusuke : Je vais encore fantasmer sur l'autre idiot ! Mais c'est un cauchemar cette fic ! Kuwabara : Yatta ! J'ai enfin un rôle important. Hiei : Il est débile ou quoi ? Kurama : Chut, lui dis rien ! Peut-être que cet auteur pervers nous oubliera si y'a Kuwabara. k26 : Vous rêvez pas un peu les mecs ?)

**Hiei : Rêves antérieurs ( Seconde Partie )**

_Hiei, tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi ?_

_-----_

J'ai du réussir à ramper jusqu'à mon lit.

Je me réveille dans une mare de sang. Les draps contre mon corps sont poisseux.

Pas assez, ce n'est pas assez. Je n'ai pas perdu assez de sang pour mourir.

Je me lève. L'hémorragie au niveau de mes poignets s'est arrêtée d'elle-même grâce à ma capacité de guérison. Je n'ai plus mal mais je n'arrive pas à respirer correctement. J'avale de l'air par petites gorgées heurtées en ayant l'impression que je n'arriverais jamais à remplir mes poumons. J'ai les yeux qui me piquent. C'est donc ça qu'on ressent quand on a passé des heures à pleurer.

Kurama… Où es-tu maintenant ? Jusqu'où vas-tu aller dans ta folie ? Et comment vais-je pouvoir t'arrêter ?

Je n'arrive pas à réaliser. Il m'a maîtrisé aussi facilement que si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire ningen. Je ne suis pas si faible que ça !

La colère se mélange à ma tristesse. Les flammes commencent à envahir ma chambre. Mes pouvoirs me sont à nouveau accessibles. Et les flammes lèchent le sol, les murs, les draps et les rideaux sont rapidement consumés.

« Hiei ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je sens des mains qui me tirent en dehors de la pièce. Je grogne quand l'une d'entre elles se resserre sur mon poignet.

Je suis dans le couloir. Et j'arrive enfin à remplir mes poumons, une inspiration profonde monopolise toutes mes forces. Je respire… Mais mon cœur est toujours douloureux. Serré comme si un nœud invisible le nouait et qu'à chaque battement, ce nœud se serrait encore plus.

Bientôt, je ne pourrais plus le défaire.

« Hiei ? »

Mukuro est devant moi. Je sens son regard sur mes mains, sur le sang qui couvre mon corps.

« Hiei… Qui ? Qui t'as fait ça ?

-Personne.

-Hiei !

-Fous-moi la paix ! »

Je dois réfléchir calmement et sa voix criarde m'en empêche.

« Hiei ! Attends ! Où tu vas ? »

J'ai fait quelques pas dans le couloir. Je me retourne, la regarde.

« Dehors… Ne compte pas sur moi pour les patrouilles ce soir… »

Ma marche est hésitante. Je serre les dents. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir accourir pour me soutenir. Je serais bientôt à l'extérieur.

La lumière de fin de journée fait miroiter l'eau du lac. J'aime cet endroit. Et personne ne viendra m'y déranger. J'ai fait valoir mes droits sur ce lieu en éjectant tous les yohkais qui auraient voulu en profiter.

Je me penche. Mon reflet me regarde. J'ai de quoi faire peur. De la poussière s'est collé à mon corps, se mélangeant au sang.

L'eau glacée réveille la douleur puis l'anesthésie.

Je me laisse flotter. Kurama m'en avait parlé. J'étais prévenu.

Mais je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait.

Depuis qu'il a récupéré sa forme yohko, il a retrouvé une partie de ses anciens instincts. Il me l'avait dit. Un tempérament agressif se manifestait parfois en lui.

Mais je me rappelle aussi d'autres paroles. Des paroles qui disaient qu'il n'y cèderait pas, qu'il maîtrisait. Et je pensais à ce moment là que c'était vrai.

Parce que même si Kurama peut sembler bonne pâte, ce n'est qu'une impression. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé que lui.

Alors comment as-t-il pu se faire balayer par ses instincts ?

J'aime le côté humain de Kurama. J'aime sa façon de s'inquiéter pour moi. J'aime ses gestes d'amitié. J'aime… J'aime tout ce qui fait de lui la personne qui m'est la plus importante.

J'aime aussi son côté glaciale, inflexible, sa puissance qui fait de lui un guerrier redouté.

Mais si Kurama n'est plus que ça, alors ce n'est plus Kurama.

Je sens des larmes qui envahissent mes prunelles. Ca suffit ! J'ai déjà donné, j'ai assez pleuré ! Je me laisse couler dans l'eau.

Je ne pleurerais plus. Une fois, c'est bien assez !

Aussi loin que je me rappelle, je n'ai jamais pleuré. Quand j'entendais les voix de ces vieilles qui m'ont balancé hors du pays des glaces, quand j'entendais leurs accents durs me traiter de monstre, d'enfant maudit alors même que je n'avais que quelques jours, je n'ai pas pleuré.

Alors même que leurs sorts m'entravaient, bloquaient mes pouvoirs, me meurtrissant profondément, je n'ai pas pleuré, non, je souriais.

Je n'ai pas peur de la douleur, c'est la première chose que j'ai connu.

Je remonte à la surface et émerge de l'eau.

C'est la seule chose que j'ai connu jusqu'à Kurama.

Je sors de l'eau et m'écroule sur le sol. L'herbe se colle à mes vêtements gorgés d'eau. Je n'ai plus vraiment mal. Physiquement du moins.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois deux yeux dorés qui me regardent. Et qui sont remplis de larmes.

« Pardon… Pardon… Je ne voulais pas… »

Des larmes qui dévalent les joues pâles sans pouvoirs s'arrêter.

« Kitsu…

-Pardon. »

Il regarde mes poignets où les cicatrices sont encore à vif. Sa main effleure la marque de fouet sur mon torse.

Pourquoi ces mots ne me touchent pas ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner ? Même si je sais qu'il s'est laissé dépasser par son instinct de yohko.

Je repousse sa main et me recule. Adossé contre un arbre, je le regarde. Encore cette maudite apparence ! Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris sa forme humaine ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de le cogner ? De lui rendre au centuple la souffrance qu'il a provoqué en moi ?

Et c'est quoi ces larmes ? Pourquoi pleures t-il ? Est-ce que je l'ai trahi, moi ?

Il s'avance doucement.

« Hiei… Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé.

-Ouais… » Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu. J'ai du mal à le croire. Je ne pourrais plus le croire. Je n'ai pas envie de le croire ! Si je le crois, si je lui fait à nouveau confiance, il me trahira encore.

« Maintenant que t'as vidé ton sac, tu peux repartir.

-Hiei ?

-Quoi ?

-Pardonnes-moi, je t'en prie.

-C'est bon, j'ai pas envie d'en parler et encore moins envie de te voir pour aujourd'hui. »

Son visage. Il est si triste que ça me fait mal. Et merde !

Il s'avance et s'agenouille devant moi. Sa main caresse mon visage.

« Pardonnes-moi. »

Ses lèvres sont sur les miennes et quémandent l'accès à ma bouche. Je le pousse.

« Dégage ! Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois de la même façon ! »

Et pourtant, ça marche ! Ca marche parce que j'ai envie de le renverser sur l'herbe maintenant. Et que je me fous qu'il puisse me trahir, je me fous de savoir si c'est un piège ou non. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ces lèvres. C'est l'embrasser encore et encore.

« Je suis désolé, Hiei. Mais tu ne comprends pas. »

Quoi ? Quoi ? C'est à moi de comprendre ! Et puis quoi encore ?

« Comprendre quoi ? Que tu t'es servi de moi ?

-Non ! Ce que ça fait d'être à moitié humain ! Je déteste ça ! J'ai toujours détesté ça !

-Menteur !

-Je ne mens pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Toi tu es un tout, tu es entier. Pas moi. »

On a déjà eu cette discussion. Sauf que ce n'était pas la même version. Il y a longtemps, j'avais demandé à Kurama pourquoi il m'avait soigné la première fois qu'on s'était rencontré. Et il m'avait dit que c'était son côté humain qui l'y avait poussé. Et qu'il ne le regrettait pas.

« Tu es toi, Kurama. Que veux-tu de plus ? »

Il secoue la tête comme si je n'avais rien compris. Mais au contraire, j'ai très bien saisi. Il est encore en train de se débattre contre son instinct meurtrier de yohko.

« Hiei, je te demande de m'aider.

-En tuant ta famille ?

-Oui. »

Il s'avance vers moi, attrape mes chevilles et me fait brusquement glisser vers lui.

Je sens son poids sur moi.

« Ce ne sont que de vulgaires ningens pour toi. Mais pour moi, c'est une prison. Je t'en prie. »

Il m'embrasse. Cette fois-ci, je ne m'échappe pas.

« Fais-le pour moi, Hiei. Si tu m'aimes… »

Bien sûr que je l'aime. Même maintenant, alors qu'il m'a blessé sauvagement, je l'aime encore.

« Si tu m'aimes comme je t'aime. »

Ces mots. Ces mots. Ils sont irréels. Kurama ne peut pas avoir dit ça.

« Tu m'aimes ? Pourquoi ? »

Il me sourit.

« Tu me le demandes ? Hiei, je t'aime. J'aime ta puissance, ta force guerrière. C'est ce qui m'a attiré. C'est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi. »

Je me raidis dans ses bras. C'est faux. Complètement faux.

« Tu m'as déjà dit ce que tu aimais le plus chez moi, tu te rappelles ?

-Oui. J'aime ta force. »

C'est faux. C'est un mensonge.

Quand il m'embrasse, j'ai un frisson désagréable. Ce n'est pas Kurama. Je veux dire, c'est lui mais sans être lui.

Et comment ne peut-il pas se rappeler ? Alors que ces mots-là sont gravés dans ma tête.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Il me regarde. Ses mains descendent le long de mes bras pour enserrer mes poignets. Doucement, puis plus fermement. Jusqu'à me faire mal. Sauf que je ne quitte pas des yeux le regard doré.

« Qui es-tu ?

-Ce que tu veux, ce que tu as toujours désiré. Pourquoi ne pas faire ce que je te demande ? Et tu pourras avoir ce corps qui te fait fantasmer. »

Erreur ! Ce n'est pas seulement le corps qui attise mon désir même si Kurama est d'une beauté rare. Non, c'est l'âme qui va avec.

J'essaye de me dégager mais sa poigne me maintient au sol.

« Lâche-moi ! Tu n'es pas Kurama !

-Tu es plus intelligent que je ne pensais. Mais c'est trop tard. »

Il me lâche mais tout de suite après, des tiges épineuses m'entravent. Et des roses rouges éclosent le long de mon corps. M'entourant de leurs épines.

Ma vieille ennemie est de retour. J'ai hurlé le nom de Kurama la première fois. Mais cette fois-ci, mes lèvres restent closes. Je ne vais pas faire ce plaisir à ce type qui que ce soit. Je ne vais pas lui donner ce qu'il attend.

-----

Je me réveille dans une flaque de sang. J'ai vraiment l'impression que l'histoire se répète ces derniers temps. Sauf que j'ai enfin compris. Ce n'était pas Kurama. Il ne me manque qu'une confirmation. Je ne prends pas la peine de faire des bandages corrects. Je déchire une jambe de mon pantalon pour les entourer autour de mes poignets. Ca suffira.

Je songe soudain que le vrai Kurama se serait alarmé en voyant mes blessures et m'aurait enjoint de le laisser me soigner, de me reposer, et il… Il aurait eu ces gestes que j'aime tant et qui ne contiennent aucune violence.

Quand j'entre dans le château de Mukuro, je dois vraiment faire peur car plusieurs yohkais s'écartent de mon chemin. J'essaye tant bien que mal de marcher sans montrer la douleur que je ressens. Certains seraient trop heureux de m'assassiner dans un coin pour prendre ma place. S'ils savaient à quel point je m'en fous de cette fichue place ! J'ai mal mais je sens mes pouvoirs qui reviennent. Je serais capable de cramer le premier imbécile venu. Alors que contre Kurama,je n'ai rien pu faire. Non, ce n'était pas Kurama. Ce n'était pas lui.

Parce que je sais ce que Kurama aime le plus chez moi. Même que ça m'a fait rougir quand il me l'a dit. Encore une de ces phrases dont il a le secret. Et dont il ne se rend absolument pas compte de l'effet. Et je n'ai pu que grogner en réponse tellement j'étais gêné. Enfin, pas seulement gêné, j'étais aussi heureux. Sauf qu'il ne sait pas à quel point j'ai aimé ces mots.

Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire. Je ne suis pas comme lui, je suis incapable de dire des choses pareilles.

Je suis enfin arrivé au sous-sol. Le yohkai qui garde le portail se recule imperceptiblement à ma vue.

« Dis-moi à quand remonte la dernière visite de Kurama ? »

Il me regarde une seconde, figé, puis il finit par se bouger et consulte les registres avec des mains tremblantes.

« Trois semaines, dit-il. »

C'est ça la confirmation que je voulais. Kurama n'est pas venu dans le makai. Ce n'était pas lui. Mais maintenant, une autre question reste en suspens. Qui était-ce ? Et comment a-t-il fait pour me battre ? Je ne suis pas orgueilleux au point de penser que je suis invincible mais j'aurais du pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Il a trouvé un moyen de bloquer mes pouvoirs mais pas seulement, je n'avais presque plus de force dans le corps, j'étais d'une lenteur affligeante.

Comment a-t-il fait ?

« Hiei, tu es là ! »

Encore elle ! Dans deux secondes, elle va commencé à me gonfler.

« On m'a dit que tu avais traversé le château en sang ! Et c'est vrai en plus ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

Ca n'a même pas pris deux secondes. Autant j'accepte les sentiments parfois maternels que peut avoir Kurama à mon égard, autant j'ai du mal à les accepter de la part de quelque d'autre.

« Tu as une tête de déterré, continue t-elle. Quand as-tu dormi pour la dernière fois ? »

Dormi ? J'ai dormi, enfin je crois.

Oui, je suis fatigué. Mais Kurama, enfin son sosie, s'est toujours manifesté alors que…

C'est ça ! La transition. J'ai eu cette impression de transition la première fois ! Comme si je tombais dans le sommeil. Mais… Mais c'est impossible ! Ce n'est qu'une légende !

Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Avant moi, tout le monde pensait qu'une femme de glace mettant au monde un enfant mâle portant toutes les caractéristiques du père était aussi une légende. Jusqu'à ce que mon géniteur prouve le contraire, jusqu'à ce que mon existence montre que c'était possible.

Alors, ce mythe d'un yohkai pouvant s'introduire dans les rêves est peut-être réel.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à le vérifier. Et j'ai maintenant un avantage. J'ai l'habitude de détacher ma conscience de mon corps, j'ai souvent du faire ça pour des missions avec Urameshi.

Et si je sais que je dors, je peux décider de regagner un stade de conscience supérieur.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à valider cette hypothèse.

Je bouscule Mukuro en sortant.

Elle s'indigne mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me faire un sermon. Je regagne ma chambre. Quelqu'un a tenté de faire disparaître les traces de mon incendie. Les meubles ont été remplacés. Pour ce qu'ils contenaient, ça m'est vraiment égal. Les murs portent encore des bandes de suie noire. Et là, dans le coin, il n'y a rien. Alors que je suis persuadé que les ronces ont transpercé ce mur.

Je ne me suis donc pas trompé. Ce type s'introduit dans mes rêves. Mais pas seulement, il arrive à les contrôler et à me blesser. Un pouvoir de ce genre, y'a de quoi manipuler des yohkais facilement. Le truc, c'est pourquoi moi ? Si ces paroles étaient exactes, il ne supporte pas le gouvernement actuel, alors pourquoi ne pas s'en prendre directement à Enki ?

Parce qu'il y a des protections là-bas. Mais s'il réussit à rallier un démon qui a ses entrées dans le palais…

Et les parents de Kurama ? Diviser pour mieux régner. Classique. Si je tuais sa famille, Kurama ne me pardonnerait pas et je n'aurais plus aucun appui, aucun ami.

Mais pourquoi a-t-il eu besoin de jouer ce jeu de séduction ? Ca, aucune idée.

Je m'allonge sur le lit. Presque tout de suite, je tombe dans le sommeil. Et tout de suite, des pas se font entendre.

« Hiei ? »

Les cheveux argentés, les yeux dorés. Même la pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Tout y est.

« Koemma m'a averti. Il est possible que quelqu'un se fasse passer pour moi ! »

Il s'avance et je me relève à moitié. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je sens clairement que mon corps n'a pas bougé en réalité.

« Oh mon dieu, Hiei, tes poignets… Tu as déjà été attaqué ? »

Ce type est vraiment bon acteur. Si je n'avais pas compris son stratagème, je me serais encore fait berné.

Je hoche la tête.

« Tu sais que ce n'était pas moi ? N'est-ce pas, Hiei ? Tu le sais ?

-Oui, je sais. Kitsu, tu veux pas prendre ton apparence humaine ?

-Non. S'il revenait…

-Kurama, change de forme, s'il te plait. »

Il grimace et reste tel quel.

« C'est tellement difficile ? Tu es à ce point rempli d'arrogance que tu ne peux pas prendre l'apparence d'un ningen ? »

Il sursaute et sourit.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas ce corps, Hiei. La beauté et la puissance qu'il dégage, tu aimes ça. »

Il s'approche. J'essaye de me concentrer et je constate que mes flammes sont inutilisables.

« Je te repose la question : Qui es-tu ?

-Ca me vexe que tu ne te rappelles pas de moi, Hiei. »

Cette façon qu'il a de dire mon nom, de le placer dans chacune de ses phrases, je déteste ça.

« Arrête de dire mon nom comme ça !

-Hiei, Hiei, Hiei. Pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit ? Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai donné ce nom. Même si tu étais trop petit pour t'en rappeler… »

Si ! Je me souviens ! Je me souviens maintenant ! De cette voix alors que je venais juste de tomber du territoire des femmes des glaces. Que je sentais la douleur dans mon corps. Déjà à l'époque, j'avais mal, je ne connaissais que ça.

Une voix alors que je sombrais dans une inconscience peuplée de rêves.

_« Tu as survécu, je n'y aurais pas cru. Il te faut un nom maintenant… »_

Oui, je me rappelle.

Je regarde cet homme. Les yeux dorés me fixent ironiquement.

« Tu m'as énormément déçu, Hiei. Tu es devenu un traître. Tu fais honte à ton sang, à ton origine. »

J'éclate de rire soudainement. Les yeux d'or se font perplexes.

« Mon origine ? Mon sang ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?

-Si ton père savait que tu es en vie. Et s'il savait ce que tu es devenu… »

C'est tellement drôle que je ris encore. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à recevoir un sermon dans mes rêves.

« Mon père ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre !

-On fait sa crise d'adolescence à ce que je vois.

-Appelles ça comme tu veux ! »

Il pose maintenant un genou sur mon lit et s'avance vers moi à quatre pattes. Et de manière extrêmement sensuelle.

« C'est la dernière fois que je te fais cette proposition, Hiei. Oublie les ningens, oublie tes prétendus amis, aide-moi à tuer Enki et tu auras tout le plaisir que tu peux retirer de ce corps. »

Encore une fois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui adresser un rire sarcastique. Il ne sait pas que je me suis rendu compte que c'était un rêve.

« Tu n'as vraiment rien compris. Tu crois que je veux seulement baiser ce corps ? Tu crois que je veux seulement ça ? Ca m'écoeure rien que d'y penser ! De penser que je salirais l'image que j'ai de Kurama !

-Tu l'aimes à ce point ? Très bien. On verra si tu arrives encore à l'aimer…»

Les ronces, à nouveau. Je dois me réveiller maintenant. Sauf que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ma vieille ennemie m'empêche de me concentrer. Il faut que je l'ignore. Je peux y arriver, je peux le faire.

Je mors ma lèvre quand des coups de fouets répétés frappent mon dos et mon torse.

Mais je vais me réveiller, j'y suis presque.

Et j'ai des indices. Ce mec me connaît. Il ne me reste plus qu'à en savoir plus sur lui. Dès que j'atteins l'éveil, je dois ouvrir mon jagan pour repérer l'énergie résiduelle de cette pièce et remonter la piste. Je n'y arriverais peut-être pas du premier coup.

Mais je sais comment faire. Parce que ma vieille ennemie, je la connais et elle ne me fait pas peur.

Les ronces traversent mes poignets et la douleur devient secondaire.

Et j'ai une pensée qui m'aide à supporter la torture qu'il m'inflige. Ce n'est pas Kurama ! Ce ne sera jamais Kurama ! Parce que jamais Kurama ne me ferait ça ! Je le sais. Je le sais !

Et je dois me réveiller maintenant…

Je suis éveillé ! Je suis éveillé !

-----

Kurama fait les cent pas dans le dojo, ses mains tremblent et son visage est pâle.

« Si tu t'asseyais et que tu prenais une tasse de thé, dit Kuwabara. Pour te calmer. »

Le regard que lui lance Kurama est très clair. Si Kuwa continue de l'emmerder avec son thé, il va se le prendre dans la figure.

Ca fait à peu près deux heures que Hiei nous a faussé compagnie. Et j'ai eu un mal fou à empêcher Kurama de foncer tête baissée vers le makai. Ni lui, ni moi n'avons les mêmes capacités de récupération que Hiei et le talent de guérison de Yukina est en train d'agir doucement.

Elle est restée silencieuse depuis le début. Même si je la sens inquiète elle aussi.

C'est étrange d'ailleurs. Elle ne sait pas que Hiei est son frère mais inconsciemment, elle agit comme une sœur.

Kurama finit par s'asseoir. Et me regarde.

« Yusuke, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce qu'on attend exactement ?

-Deux choses. Botan qui est allée récupérer des cheveux de Hiei sur son oreiller. Et qu'on soit complètement guéri.

-Et si pendant ce temps, Hiei se fait tuer ?

-Kurama, on n'a pas le choix. Si on y va maintenant, tout ce qu'on va faire, c'est se paumer dans le makai pour rien. Alors que si on peut le repérer avec le détecteur, on peut y aller directement.

-Kuwabara pourrait très bien le trouver. »

Je me tourne vers Kuwa qui secoue la tête.

« Non, il m'a fermé son esprit. Je doute qu'il se laisse repérer s'il prépare une attaque. »

Je garde mon regard sur Kazuma. Yukina est assise à côté de lui et je ressens de la jalousie. Est-ce que Kuwabara a vraiment laissé tomber avec la femme des glaces ? Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'il lui court après que j'en doute.

Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas le comportement d'un amoureux transi à ce moment. Sauf que la situation ne s'y prête guère.

« En tous cas, Hiei n'a rien à craindre tant qu'il reste éveillé. Ce type n'attaque que dans les rêves donc…

-Les rêves ? »

C'est Yukina qui a parlé.

« Vous voulez dire, un yohkai qui entre dans les rêves, c'est ça ? Je connais…

-C'est une légende. Ouais, tout le monde est au courant, dis-je.

-Non. Je connais quelqu'un qui a ce pouvoir. »

Tous les yeux se braquent sur la jeune femme.

« Yukina, dis-nous tout, demande Kurama d'une voix tremblante. »

Elle prend une inspiration.

« Cet homme, c'était le partenaire de combat du père de mon frère.

-Tu veux dire H… »

Coups de pieds simultanés de ma part et de celle de Kurama dans les tibias de Kuwa.

« J'en ai entendu parler pendant mon enfance, continue t-elle. Deux hommes, un maîtrisant les flammes, un autre les rêves et qui avaient considéré comme un défi de posséder une femme des glaces. Ma mère avait été attiré hors du pays des glaces par des rêves étranges. Et là, elle… Elle a été violée par le démon de feu. Moi, je n'ai que le sang de ma mère, je n'ai pas de lien avec cet homme. Mais mon frère a hérité de tous ses traits génétiques. »

Elle se tait quelques secondes.

« Peut-être qu'il s'en prend à Hiei parce qu'il croit que c'est cet enfant. Et il a raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un silence plane. Ce n'était donc pas inconsciemment qu'elle se comportait comme une sœur mais bien parce qu'elle savait. Sauf que personne ne se sent le droit de lui dire qu'elle a raison.

Kurama a les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait sans doute jamais entendu cette partie de l'histoire. Il savait que Hiei était un enfant maudit, rejeté comme moi. Mais un enfant né d'un viol…

« Mais pourquoi nous ? S'il ne veut que Hiei, demande-je.

-Parce que vous êtes des traîtres, dit Yukina.»

On la regarde tous.

« Il paraît que cet homme, celui qui maîtrisait les rêves, était connu pour punir ceux qui avaient un lien avec le ningenkai. Il détestait les humains. »

« Il ne s'en est pas pris à moi, dit Kuwabara. Tu sais pourquoi ?

-A l'époque, son pouvoir ne fonctionnait que sur les yohkais, c'est sans doute toujours le cas. »

Zut, j'aurais bien voulu que Kuwa ait un rêve torride avec moi. Y'a pas de raison que je sois le seul à me prendre la tête ! Et puis, j'imagine, ce sale type qui embrasse mon Kazuma, qui pose ses mains sur son corps… Jamais de la vie ! Kuwa est à moi !

Merde, j'avais dit que je n'y pensais plus !

Botan arrive et me fournit une distraction à mes pensées qui dérivent un peu trop.

« Ca y'est, j'ai des cheveux ! Vous pouvez y aller ! »

Kurama se lève en un bond. Il est toujours aussi pâle mais ses yeux verts brillent. Et il murmure quelque chose pour lui-même que j'arrive à saisir.

« Je veux le voir encore. Ce que j'aime le plus. »

On dirait une déclaration. Ca me fait bizarre. Est-ce que Kurama ne ressentirait pas autre chose que de l'amitié pour Hiei ? Ou je suis en train de faire de mon cas une généralité ?

« Très bien, dis-je. On y va. »

Je jette un coup d'œil à Kuwa. Non, je ne dois pas me laisser distraire. Pas maintenant !

Mais en tous cas, je ne le lâche pas d'une semelle. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il me claque entre les doigts alors que j'ai réalisé que…

Bordel de merde ! Je suis fichu ! C'est pas seulement du désir, je suis amoureux de mon meilleur pote !

Ce type aux rêves ne perd rien pour attendre, je vais le bousiller ! Si Hiei ne le garde pas pour lui tout seul.

Kurama me pousse en avant d'une pitchenette sur l'épaule.

Eclater ce mec, sauver Hiei. Pour le reste, on verra plus tard.

-----

_Hiei, tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi ?_

A suivre…

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Même si le passé de Hiei se révèle vraiment sombre et tragique. Merci pour vos reviews. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je ne suis pas vraiment très sûr de moi, alors ça me fait toujours énormément de bien quand vous dîtes aimer mes fics et que vous réclamez la suite à corps et à cris (clin d'oeil à Koorime!).

Ah oui, quand Hiei pense que GM est trop orgueilleux pour prendre la forme d'un ningen, vous avez dû vous dire qu'il avait bien pris la forme de Kuwabara. Mais c'est le point de vue de Hiei et c'est son interprétation. Plus d'explications dans le chapitre suivant!

Note1 : Une petite explication (pour Aura). Dans les fics en langue anglaise, les auteurs n'utilisent pas le mot japonais pour renard et Hiei appelle souvent Kurama Fox ou Foxie et je trouve ça trop mignon ! D'où mon envie que Hiei appelle Kurama Kitsu.

Note2 : Pour Flo : C'est la deuxième fois que l'on me dit qu'on a l'impression de « lire en images », ça me fait super plaisir parce que je fais très attention à ce que toutes les actions et tous les sentiments soient compréhensibles. A quoi ça servirait d'écrire si le lecteur ne comprend pas ? Donc, merci, je vois que mon but a été atteint !

Note3 : Pour Kimichan (heu, je peux t'appeler juste Kimi-chan ?), je suis très content que tu trouve mon style simple et fluide. Il faut remercier Kant pour ça ! Explication : pour ceux qui auraient souffert comme moi pendant les cours de philo à essayer de lire Kant, est-ce que vous vous êtes rendus compte que ce mec ne savait pas ce qu'était un point ? Une phrase qui dure vingt lignes, c'est pas humain ! Donc vive la ponctuation et les tournures de phrases simples et efficaces !

Sinon, cette petite phrase qui revient comme un leitmotiv au début et à la fin de ces deux chapitres me plait beaucoup. Je pense que vous avez tous deviné qui parle (ou alors, tss, tss, vous avez pas bien travaillé ! ) et vous aurez un début d'explication dans le prochain chapitre C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère garder le rythme et pouvoir continuer à poster un chapitre par semaine mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais.

A plus et… Non, aujourd'hui, je le dis pas. Et puis finalement si ! Et puis non, je sais pas, j'hésite.

Hiei : Laissez des reviews, svp !

k26 : Oh, qu'il est adorable ! Qu'il est mignon tout plein !

Hiei : Ta gueule ! Maintenant que t'as fini, tu te casses !

k26 : Deux minutes. (cherche, cherche, trouve Kurama, le chope, lui met un joli ruban dans les cheveux) Tiens, Hiei, cadeau !

Hiei : C'est vrai ? Il est à moi ? Je peux en faire ce que je veux et tout et tout ?

Kurama : Ca va pas, non ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? Depuis quand vous êtes de mèche tous les deux ? Je suis pas d'accord !

k26 : Ok, ok. Kuwabara? Kuwabara? J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Kurama : NOONNNN ! PAS LUI !

Kuwabara : Yeeeh, c'est moi le sauveur, le héros, le…

Hiei : Non, Kurama est MON cadeau !

Kurama : C'est vrai ça ! Je suis SON cadeau ! Ca se fait pas de donner un cadeau et de le reprendre !

Kuwabara : C'est quoi cet histoire de cadeau ? J'en veux un moi aussi !

k26 : Ok, ok. (cherche, cherche, trouve Yusuke, le chope, lui met un joli ruban dans les cheveux). Tadam ! Voilà, cadeau !

Kuwabara (sceptique) : Heu, j'en fais quoi exactement ?

Yusuke (tout sourire) : T'inquiète pas mon grand, je vais t'aider à trouver.

k26 ( se tourne vers Hiei et Kurama, puis regarde aussitôt ailleurs) : Hiei, t'es gentil, tu veux pas aller désaper Kura… euh, déballer ton cadeau dans ta chambre ?

(Y partent tous déballer leurs cadeaux et plus comme y'a affinités. Z'ont même pas dit merci ! Quels bande d'ingrats ! Et… Zut ! J'ai plus Kuwabara pour faire la vaisselle ! Comment je me suis démerdé sur ce coup ?)

Hum, hum. GM ? GM ? Heu, t'es par là ?

GM : Mais bien sur, ô maître. Il s'agit encore de torturer Hiei ? Kurama ? Les deux ?

k26 (chuchote) : Chut ! T'es sensé être le méchant. Personne t'aime. Faut pas que les lecteurs sachent qu'en fait, c'est moi le responsable ! Compris ?

GM (chuchote) : Compris. (A voix haute) : Alors, espèce de pauvre fanficteur débile, demeuré, crétin, abruti, le pire auteur qu'on ai jamais vu et…

k26 (s'énerve un peu, juste un peu) : Va faire la vaisselle, espèce de grand méchant à deux francs ! Et plus vite que ça ! Sinon, Hiei te carbonise dans le prochain chapitre !

Aaah, enfin du calme.

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Désolé ! Est-ce que par hasard, je n'aimerais pas faire la vaisselle ? Hum, ouais, j'avoue, je déteste ça ! A plus !


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama évidemment. Plus un autre !

Disclamer : Non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Je ne fais que les voler !

Titre : **Le rêve était presque parfait.**

Note : Dans les chapitres précédents, il n'y avait souvent que deux points de vue. Dans ce chapitre, il y en a trois : Kurama, Hiei et Yusuke. Comme d'hab, je préviens pas quand ça change. Mais il suffit de lire quelques lignes pour savoir qui pense. J'espère que ça ne posera pas de problème pour la lecture.

Ensuite, autre problème, y'a plein de persos qui mentent dans cette histoire ! Ce qui me donne du travail supplémentaire pour garder une certaine cohérence ! Zut, c'est quoi cette bande de sales menteurs que j'ai ramassé ? Hiei : C'est ton script qui est pourri ! Nous, on y est pour rien ! k26 : Ah ouais ? Yusuke : Ouais, c'est pas notre faute si t'as l'esprit tordu ? Kurama : Tu nous obliges à mentir ! Ce n'est pas bien. k26 : Oui maman. Pardon maman. Hiei : Bute-le Kitsu ! Kuwabara : Yatta, j'ai enfin un rôle important dans cette fic ! Hiei : Mais je vais le buter cet abruti ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! k26 : Ah ben non ! Je sais qu'il est con mais j'en ai encore besoin !

Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Rêve Rouge (Première Partie)**

_Hiei, tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi ?_

_-----_

Je commence à comprendre. Et en même temps, ça me fait de la peine. Hiei ne nous a rien dit parce que ça concernait son passé. A Yusuke et à Kuwabara, je veux bien. Mais à moi, il aurait pu. Il aurait pu me le dire.

Je suis encore en train de croire que je suis plus important à ses yeux que je ne le suis réellement. Si j'étais vraiment important, si j'étais effectivement son meilleur ami comme je l'ai cru, il m'en aurait parlé, il m'aurait demander de l'aider.

Mais non, encore une fois, je me rends compte qu'il n'a pas les mêmes sentiments que moi. Et j'étais idiot de penser que Hiei pouvait ressentir la même chose. M'aimer, me désirer. Comme je l'aime, comme je le veux intensément.

Ce rêve m'a fait voir une réalité que je ne souhaitais pas voir. Que je ne voulais pas m'avouer. Même si je le sais depuis longtemps. J'aime Hiei. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est presque indécent de le dire. Et toutes ces autres choses que je lui ai dites, me cachant en me disant que c'étaient justes des marques d'amitié. La façon dont je me suis comporté avec lui. N'importe qui aurait pu dire que je n'agissais pas comme un ami. Cette surprotection que je lui ai imposée, et toutes ces attentions qui le rendaient mal à l'aise.

Il a du s'en rendre compte, c'est pour ça qu'il était gêné. Se faire draguer par son meilleur ami, ça a dû être tellement étrange pour lui. Pourtant, il a continué à venir me voir.

Et j'ai continué à m'imposer dans sa vie, passant dans le makai quand il me manquait trop. Je me trouvais des excuses minables, des invitations à des soirées organisées par Yusuke, des missions où il n'était pas indispensable mais où je souhaitais sa présence et même quelquefois, pour simplement lui apporter des plats qu'il aimait.

Il a du me trouver ridicule. Ridicule et étouffant.

Et le pire, c'est que j'ai fait ça sans en être totalement conscient !

Kuwabara est encore à la traîne. Au début, je lui ai collé une de mes paires d'ailes végétales sur le dos mais ça ne lui a pris que deux minutes et trente quatre secondes pour se crasher. Mieux vaut éviter. Sauf qu'il nous ralentit quand même considérablement.

Et que j'ai l'inquiétude qui est en train de me dévorer de l'intérieur.

Je m'en fous que Hiei m'ait trouvé ridicule ! Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre.

C'est bizarre quand même. Même si Hiei ne parle pas beaucoup, quand quelque chose l'énerve, il n'hésite pas à le dire. Et parfois de manière très brutale.

Mais il ne m'a pas reproché mon comportement. Peut-être que ça ne lui déplaisait pas, peut-être qu'il aimait vraiment mes mots et mes gestes. Et peut-être que je suis en train de m'imaginer des choses qui ne me feront que du mal quand je me rendrais compte qu'elles ne sont pas vraies.

Je ralentis pour me mettre à la hauteur de Yusuke. Je jette un coup d'œil sur le détecteur. Hiei a arrêté de se déplacer. Je repère l'endroit sans trop de problèmes.

« Yusuke, je pars devant.

-Attend, Kurama !

-Pas le temps d'attendre ! »

Je me tourne vers Kuwabara.

« Tu sais que tu es le seul à être immunisé alors on va avoir besoin de toi. Ne traîne pas !

-Je fais de mon mieux !

-Et bien, c'est pas encore assez ! »

J'accélère, les laissant sur place. Hiei n'est pas loin maintenant.

-----

Il n'a pas arrêté de dire que j'étais à lui. Que je lui appartenais. Que j'étais à lui depuis toujours. Quelquefois, ma certitude que ce n'était pas Kurama s'effaçait.

« Tu es à moi… » Ces mots-là prononcés par la voix de Kurama, ils ne semblaient pas mauvais ou menaçants, ils avaient l'air doux. Et quand ma certitude revenait, plus forte, ces mots me rendaient malade. Je ne suis pas à ce type. Je n'appartiens à personne.

J'en sais trop maintenant. Bien trop. Mais dès que cet homme a commencé à parler de mon passé, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter, je voulais savoir.

Higesu, c'est son nom. Il a fini par me le dire. Tout en me torturant et en me disant que j'étais sa propriété.

Alternant ces révélations sur mon passé avec des coups et des baisers où il me mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Parce que je crois qu'il a compris finalement que ce qui me faisait le plus de mal, ce que je redoutait le plus n'était pas les coups mais bien ses paroles. Ce passé que je souhaitais oublier, dont j'ai renié l'existence tout comme les autres ont renié mon existence.

Et ces femmes, ces putains de femmes des glaces, comment ont-elles pu faire ça ? Comment ont-elles pu traiter ma mère ainsi ?

Je me rappelle presque de tout concernant mon enfance, j'avais cette faculté de compréhension dès ma naissance, et j'entendais leurs voix, à ces vieilles femmes murées dans leur bonne morale. Un péché, ma mère avait commis un péché et j'en étais le résultat.

Ces deux dernières semaines, à chaque fois que je me suis réveillé, je réussissais à remonter plus avant la piste de Higesu mais également la piste de mon passé.

J'ai détesté ces femmes des glaces, leurs cœurs tout aussi glacés pour ce qu'elles m'avaient fait. Maintenant, je les hais pour ce qu'elles ont fait à ma mère.

Elles l'ont accusé, elles l'ont rendu responsable alors qu'elle n'était qu'une victime. Victime de ces hommes, Higesu et mon… Ce n'est pas un père, juste un monstre !

Higesu, ce sale type, n'a pas arrêté de dire à quel point je lui ressemblais. Ca me dégoûte !

Et en même temps, je sais que tout ceci ne m'aurait pas touché autant si je n'avais pas changé. Si je n'avais pas doucement pris conscience que ma colère n'était faite que de sentiments refoulés, si Kurama n'avait pas été là.

Kitsu, je te maudirais presque pour m'avoir changé à ce point si ce changement ne m'avait pas apporté aussi le bonheur d'apprécier les rares moments où j'étais à tes côtés, où ta main se posait sur mon épaule en une douce caresse légèrement appuyée. Où les sourires que tu me destinais donnaient à tes yeux une couleur verte encore plus brillante.

Je réalise soudain que j'aurais voulu avoir Kurama près de moi pour affronter tout ça. Peut-être que lui aurait eu les mots pour me consoler, pour soulager mon mal.

Je suis un bien piètre ami, j'utilise sa gentillesse, son affection. Mais c'est la seule personne qui me fait me sentir bien. Et j'ai tellement honte de l'aimer, non comme un ami, mais comme…

Je ne sais pas comment définir mon amour pour Kurama. Je l'aime, c'est tout.

Je suis allé le voir car je n'avais que lui. Et je lui ai menti par omission. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire.

Dans un coin de ma tête, je m'étais construit un passé où ma mère m'avait vraiment désiré. Où elle était allée contre la volonté de son clan par amour. Une belle histoire comme on n'en voit peu dans le makai, belle et naïve. Je suis un idiot. Maintenant, je sais que ma mère a du me haïr tout comme les autres.

Je ne suis plus un enfant maintenant. Et je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'une mère. Mais ça me fait mal. J'aurais voulu qu'au moins une personne m'aime. J'aurais voulu qu'elle m'aime.

Tout comme je veux que Kurama m'aime et me donne tous ces gestes que j'aime tant. Je n'aurais jamais du le mêler à tout ça.

Higesu l'a l'attaqué en se faisant passer pour moi !

Ca, il va le regretter. Personne ne touche à Kurama sans provoquer ma colère ! Yukina et lui sont les deux seules êtres au monde que j'ai.

Le repère d'Higesu se trouve dans une forêt. Un coin du makai que la plupart des yohkais évitent depuis quelques années et qui lui a valu le nom de « bois des fous ». Parce que quiconque y entre en ressort à moitié aliéné. Et sans doute que les rêves d'Higesu n'y sont pas étrangers. Mais moi, je ne suis pas près de m'endormir.

La forêt est bien trop dense pour que je me déplace en sautant d'arbres en arbres, alors je reste au sol. Mon jagan est grand ouvert, je sais où est ma proie. Toute proche. Qui m'attends.

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas arriver sans qu'il s'en doute. Je ne suis pas contre les attaques surprises mais je préfère nettement un adversaire préparé. Surtout quand j'ai envie de le tuer à ce point. Je préfère qu'il me voit arriver, qu'il sache que je suis là pour lui.

Un ombre derrière un arbre. Et puis il apparaît devant moi. Je le regarde attentivement, c'est la première fois que je vois sa véritable apparence.

Il est plus grand que moi, mais pas vraiment musclé, de longs cheveux blonds fins cascadent sur ses épaules. Il pose des yeux gris sur moi.

« Tu ne dis rien, Hiei ? Ma beauté t'empêche de parler ? »

Orgueilleux, ça, je le savais.

« Pas envie de taper la discute, juste envie de te tuer. »

Il sourit. Et s'avance de quelques pas. Ma main trouve tout de suite sa place sur la poignet de mon épée.

Son sourire s'accentue. Et il lève une main et secoue l'index comme pour me gronder.

« Pas si vite, Hiei. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Les combats loyaux m'ennuient terriblement. »

Je sens une autre énergie qui approche. Et… Bordel, je connais cette énergie ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?

Higesu l'a senti également.

« Deux pour le prix d'un, c'est trop pour moi, il ne fallait pas. »

Higesu me regarde encore. Ses yeux gris prennent une lueur extrêmement malveillante.

« Hiei, reste avec moi, fais équipe avec moi et je ne ferais rien à ton kitsuné.

-Tu ne le toucheras pas de toute façon ! Alors garde ton offre !

-Tu es encore si sûr de toi. C'est étonnant. Tu as pourtant été si près de céder, et de si nombreuses fois… »

Je sais ce qu'il sous-entend. Quand j'ai eu du mal à retenir dans ma tête cette certitude que ce n'était pas Kurama. Surtout quand les baisers violents étaient remplacés par d'autres bien plus doux. Et que les mains qui me torturaient se faisaient caressantes.

A ces moments, j'avais tellement mal, j'étais tellement abruti par la douleur que je n'arrivais plus à savoir si c'était un rêve ou la réalité. Et tout ce que je voyais, c'était que l'homme que j'aimais me désirait autant que je le désirais. Jusqu'à ce que la certitude revienne s'ancrer dans mon esprit et que je lutte pour regagner l'éveil.

« Tout ça pour en savoir plus ! Hiei, la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Mais je ne suis guère en mesure de te critiquer puisque j'ai moi aussi mes petits défauts, n'est-ce pas ?

-Petits ? T'es un pervers sadique doublé d'un lâche !

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, Hiei. Mon plus grand défaut, c'est ma jalousie. »

Il s'avance, je sens une odeur particulièrement immonde qui s'échappe de son corps.

Et j'ai l'impression que le mien s'engourdit. Je me recule et essaye de retrouver un peu d'air pur. Mais l'odeur est maintenant partout et s'instille doucement dans mon être, me forçant lentement au sommeil.

« Simple petite mesure défensive, murmure Higesu. Bienvenue sur mon territoire, Hiei. »

Je tente de lutter. Mais je sens mes jambes qui fléchissent et des bras qui me retiennent. Je ne peux rien faire sinon me ressentir du dégoût à ce contact.

« Tu es à moi, Hiei. Et si Kurama est un obstacle, alors il faut juste l'éliminer… »

Je rassemble toute l'énergie qui me reste. Elle bondit hors de moi et me laisse sans force.

Inconscience.

-----

_NE VIENS PAS !_

Le cri mental est si puissant qu'il me résonne dans ma tête pendant quelques secondes.

« Hiei ? »

Je sentais son énergie il y a quelques minutes encore, forte et rougeoyante, mais maintenant, elle a diminué. Et j'ai presque du mal à la saisir.

Elle est comme une flammèche qui vacille à la moindre brise.

Il y a un problème pour que son énergie soit aussi basse.

Et ce cri. Comme s'il me rejetait à nouveau. Même quand il est faible. Même quand il n'a pas d'autre choix que de demander de l'aide, il me rejette.

Et bien tant pis. Je ne l'accepte pas. Je n'accepterais jamais de le laisser seul. Surtout après ce que j'ai appris.

Ca m'a toujours fait mal qu'il se considère comme un enfant maudit alors que son existence est la plus belle chose que je pouvais souhaiter. Mais être un enfant que même sa mère n'a pas désiré est encore plus douloureux.

Je veux te dire à quel point c'est important que tu existes, Hiei ! A quel point ta vie, ta présence me rend heureux ! Même si tu me trouve ridicule ! Même ça te met mal à l'aise. Je veux que tu saches que moi, je peux t'aimer peu importe ton origine.

Je ne veux pas que tu meures sans savoir que tu peux recevoir de l'amour des autres, pas seulement de moi, mais aussi de ta sœur et de tes amis. Je veux que tu saches tout ça !

Je ne veux plus que tu sois seul !

Je ne veux plus que tu me laisses seul comme si moi, je n'existais pas pour toi…

Les arbres m'empêchent d'aller aussi vite que je le voudrais. Ils m'égratignent au passage mais je ne m'en soucie guère.

Et je suis face à lui. Un yohkai blond qui tient Hiei dans ses bras. Les seuls mots qui sortent de ma bouche sont :

« Ne le touche pas ! »

Hiei a horreur qu'on le touche. Il ne supporte pas ça. Je pense à me précipiter sur lui mais sa main est sur la gorge de Hiei et il pourrait le tuer en un seul geste.

« Kurama ? Je suis Higesu et ceci, dit-il en désignant Hiei, est à moi.

-Ca m'étonnerait !

-Oh si, il est à moi. C'était une sorte de cadeau. Il a toujours été à moi. »

Je ne comprends pas. Tout ce que je vois, c'est sa main sur le cou de Hiei. Et mes plantes que je surveille du coin de l'œil qui commencent à entourer ce sale type.

Mes narines frémissent. Mon odorat a toujours été plus développé en forme yohko. Et la senteur qui me parvient n'a rien d'agréable.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on essaye de prendre ce qui est à moi… »

Le voix est assourdie. Bon sang, cet odeur !

Et je me sens tomber et heurter durement le sol.

-----

Kuwabara stoppe brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ?

-L'énergie de Kurama…

-Ben quoi ? »

Il se remet à courir. Et me dépasse. Je ne suis pas comme lui, je ne peux pas sentir les variations d'énergies aussi facilement. Je me concentre. L'énergie de Kurama est faible. Et non loin de lui, celle de Hiei, toute aussi faible. Et près d'eux, une énergie très vivante.

Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

Je rattrape Kuwabara rapidement.

« Y'a un truc qui cloche, dis-je.

-T'as fait des grandes études pour deviner ça, toi ?

-Fais pas chier. Qu'est-ce qui se passe à ton avis ?

-Ils dorment.

-Hein ? »

Je regarde Kuwabara.

"Comment ça, ils dorment?

-Ce mec doit avoir un moyen pour endormir ses adversaires.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? J'ai une bonne sensibilité mais je suis pas devin ! »

Je l'attrape par le bras et l'arrête.

« Stop, dis-je. Il nous faut un plan avant d'entrer dans cette forêt.

-C'est nouveau, ça ? Depuis quand tu réfléchis ? »

Je lui fous un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Je suis peut-être amoureux de lui mais je vais pas non plus tout accepter. Il se masse l'épaule.

« Bon, c'est quoi ton plan ?

-J'ai dit qu'il nous fallait un plan, pas que j'en avais un !

-Ok, t'excite pas ! On sait que ces rêves ne fonctionnent pas sur moi.

-En théorie.

-Hum. Et peut-être qu'il ne peut pas non plus m'endormir.

-Toujours en théorie.

-T'as mieux peut-être ?

-Non. »

Je jette un coup d'œil sur les arbres à quelques mètres de nous.

« Tu veux dire que t'es notre joker, c'est ça ?

-Plus ou moins.

-Ca craint.

-Va te faire foutre Urameshi ! T'es pas foutu d'avoir confiance en moi pour sauver ton joli p'tit cul ? »

Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus dans cette phrase. Qu'il me reproche de ne pas avoir confiance en lui ou qu'il trouve que j'ai un « joli » cul. Je me sens à nouveau rougir. Je décide de zapper rapidement la deuxième partie de la phrase.

« J'te fais confiance, Kuwa. C'est juste que… Ce mec est un yohkai et t'es…

-Qu'un ningen ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Parce que ce n'était pas ça que j'avais envie de dire. Les mots qui me brûlent la langue, c'est des mots bizarres. Je suis à deux doigts de lui dire que j'ai peur pour lui, que je ne veux pas qu'il vienne et autres sortes de conneries à l'eau de rose. Merde, je suis en train de devenir aussi sensible qu'une gonzesse en plus !

« Kuwa ?

-Hum ?

-Si tu vois que t'arrives pas à le battre, tu lâches l'affaire.

-Tu sous-entends quoi, là ?

-Que tu sauves ta peau sans penser à moi, à Hiei ou à Kurama !

-Et puis quoi encore ?

-Je suis sérieux, Kuwa ! Tu laisses tomber et tu préviens Enki. »

Il m'attrape par le devant de mon tee-shirt et me secoue.

« Enki ? Pour faire quoi ? Ramasser les cadavres ? »

Je me dégage. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi en colère. Ce que j'ai dit était pourtant logique.

« Calmes-toi. On est des pros de la chance, non ? dis-je en tentant de sourire. On va essayer de faire en sorte qu'elle nous sourit encore cette fois-ci. »

Il ne dit rien. Et tous les deux, on avance lentement dans la forêt.

Le lieu de bataille est facile à trouver. Si on peut appeler ça une bataille. Il n'y a pas eu de combat. Kurama est par terre, je ne sais pas s'il s'est déjà pris des blessures dans un rêve mais du sang s'écoule de son crâne se mêlant à ses cheveux argentés, sans doute s'est-il cogné en tombant.

Hiei est dans les bras d'un frêle blondinet. C'est ce mec, notre adversaire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec Hiei ? Il est en train de le déshabiller ou je rêve ?

« Alors mon grand ? On aime les p'tits jaganshis à ce que je vois ? J'ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, tu sais pas qu'il mord quand on l'emmerde un peu trop ? T'as des drôles de goûts, mon pote.

-Tout le monde n'est pas aussi pervers que toi, à fantasmer sur les ningens! rétorque-t-il. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'était écoeurant pour moi de prendre la forme d'un humain pour ton rêve. Mais je me rappelle que toi, ça t'as vraiment plu. »

La colère m'envahit et je suis devant lui, je lui colle un coup de poing qui le fait voltiger. Il se rétablit facilement sur le sol. Du coin de l'œil, je vois que Kuwabara a récupéré Hiei et l'a amené près de Kurama.

Il a les mains posés sur leurs fronts à tous les deux et tente sans doute de les réveiller. Il me regarde et secoue la tête en signe d'impuissance.

« Je commence à en avoir assez que n'importe quel crétin essaye de prendre ce qui est à moi, dit le blond. J'en ai assez de ces traîtres au service des instances célestes. Des moins que rien, des lâches, vous n'êtes que des traîtres ! Et c'est votre faute ! Vous l'avez rendu comme ça ? Vous avez fait d'un guerrier magnifique comme Hiei un esclave de Koemma ! Vous êtes tous des traîtres au makai !

-T'as fini ? Parce que les discours, ça me saoule !

-J'ai fini. Dors bien. Et fais de beaux rêves… »

Mes yeux semblant vouloir se fermer tous seuls. Je tente de les rouvrir, j'y arrive péniblement. Je fais trois pas en direction de Kuwabara. Lui ne va pas s'endormir, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne marche pas sur lui. Ca ne marche.

Je vois sa tête dodeliner. Non, en théorie, ça ne devait pas marcher sur lui !

Il s'écroule, je le vois tomber à travers le voile qui couvre ma vision. Et je plonge moi aussi dans le sommeil.

-----

Les arbres ont pris une couleur rougeâtre, comme s'ils étaient teintés par le sang. Le sol aussi, comme une terre brûlée par le soleil. Tout est rouge ici.

Où est-il ? Où est ce putain d'enfoiré d'Higesu ? Je sais que c'est un rêve. Et il ne va pas tarder à se montrer.

Où est-il ? Comme dans les rêves précédents, je me sens sans force. Je peux me mouvoir mais toute mon énergie semble avoir quitté mon corps.

Où es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te montrer ?

Des cheveux argentés qui brillent doucement.

« Hiei ? Tu es là ? »

Il s'approche doucement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir la chair de poule.

« Hiei ? C'est moi. »

C'est ça. Il ne croit quand même pas que ça marche encore !

Il s'avance encore. Et il n'est maintenant qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Je veux le tuer. Je ne souhaite que ça.

« T'attends quoi ? T'es plus rapide d'habitude. T'attends quoi ? Il paraît que je suis à toi, espèce de connard ! Et bien, je suis là ! »

Ses yeux dorés semblent incertains.

« Hiei, je ne suis pas Higesu, c'est moi. C'est vraiment moi !

-Tu n'es pas Kurama ! Tu ne seras jamais Kurama ! Même si tu prends son apparence !

-Hiei ! Je te jure que c'est moi ! »

Il est tellement doué qu'il arrive même à mettre un accent de peur dans sa voix qui me fait douter l'espace d'un instant. Je souris.

« Si tu es vraiment Kurama, tu peux prendre ton apparence humaine, non ?

-Je… Je n'y arrive pas.

-Menteur ! Tu n'aimes pas ça, c'est tout ! »

Je sais que je n'ai pas la force de le battre dans ce rêve. Qu'il contrôle tout. Mais j'ai besoin de gagner du temps. Son parfum devrait se dissiper à un moment ou à un autre. Et je devrais pouvoir me réveiller.

« Hiei ! »

Je me retourne. Kurama, mon Kurama est là. Avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux rouges que j'aime tant.

« Eloignes-toi de lui ! Viens vers moi ! »

Je me déplace.

« Non Hiei ! C'est vraiment moi ! Je n'arrive pas à prendre ma forme humaine ! Mais c'est moi, je te le jure.

-Ne l'écoutes pas ! »

Je regarde alternativement les deux Kurama. L'un des deux est le vrai ? Ou les deux peuvent être un mensonge.

J'ai dit à Kurama de ne pas venir. Je lui ai dit. Mais est-ce que ce stupide kitsuné est capable de faire ce qu'on lui dit une fois dans sa vie ?

« Hiei, je suis ton ami, reprend celui aux cheveux rouges, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Et regarde, j'ai mon apparence de ningen.

-Hiei, Higesu a pris l'apparence de Keiko pour Yusuke ! C'est un piège ! »

L'autre sourit, quelque chose semble le faire rire mais quoi ? Aucune idée.

Sauf que ce sourire espiègle ressemble un peu à celui du vrai Kurama.

J'hésite. Higesu a tout à fait pu mettre son orgueil de côté et prendre l'aspect humain de Kurama.

Mais ce sourire m'attire.

« Hiei… Viens. » Il me tend la main. Je fais un pas vers lui.

« Non ! »

Je sens une main sur mon bras.

« Ne me touche pas, enfoiré ! »

Instinctivement, j'ai sorti des flammes tout en sachant qu'elles ne fonctionnent pas.

Mais là, mes flammes noires emprisonnent le yohko qui hurle de douleur. Ce n'est pas Kurama ! Je m'accroche à ma certitude et ma colère, ma haine contre Higesu est rassemblée dans mes poings qui frappent à coups redoublés.

Le corps que je brutalise s'écroule et un éclat de rire s'élève.

NOOOONNNNN ! Je n'aurais pas pu… Si c'était Higesu, je n'aurais pas pu utiliser mes flammes. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

C'était Kurama ? C'était vraiment lui ?

Non, ce n'était pas lui, c'est encore un piège. C'est un piège !

Et le sang qui s'écoule des blessures n'est pas réel. Je n'ai pas fait ça. Ce n'est qu'un rêve !

Je me tourne vers l'autre Kurama et les yeux verts me fixent avec une lueur joyeuse et ironique.

« C'était plus drôle ainsi, Hiei ? Beaucoup plus amusant. Je crois bien que tu l'as tué. C'était assez déséquilibré comme combat puisque j'avais bloqué ses pouvoirs. »

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je viens de tuer Kurama. C'était lui, c'était vraiment lui. Non ! Non ! NOONN ! Ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai pas pu faire ça.

Je hurle, je crois que la raison quitte mon esprit.

« On croirait entendre le cri d'une bête blessé, murmure Higesu. Crie encore, j'aime ce doux son. »

Je crie toujours. Jemanque d'air mais je crie encore. J'ai tué Kurama ! Je suis un monstre ! Je suis maudit ! Je l'ai toujours été ! Je n'aurais jamais du naître ! Si je n'étais pas né, je n'aurais jamais pu tuer l'homme que j'aime.

Une main sur mon menton me force à relever la tête.

« Tu pleures ? Pauvre petite chose… Chut… Je suis là… »

L'horreur m'assaille quand Higesu me serre contre lui. Je regarde les yeux verts. Ils sont tellement beaux, autant que ceux de Kurama. Ce vert émeraude qui éclaire un visage doux, un visage qui ne me sourira plus. Tout ça parce que je n'aurais jamais du exister. Parce que je suis un monstre. Les yeux verts m'accusent. Et les larmes coulent sans que je fasse rien pour les arrêter.

« Pardon ! Pardon Kitsu. Je t'aime, pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Je t'aime.

-Il n'y a pas de pardon pour toi, Hiei. Tu viens de commettre un acte monstrueux et il n'y a pas de pardon. Mais je serais là, près de toi. Pour toujours. Et nuit après nuit, à chaque fois que tu fermeras les yeux, tu verras cette apparence, tu verras l'homme que tu as tué. »

Je veux mourir. Maintenant. Je n'ai jamais eu de raison de vivre mais je n'avais pas non plus de raison pour mourir.

Je viens de tuer Kurama. J'ai tué la plus belle chose, la personne la plus merveilleuse du monde. Et j'ai une raison pour mourir aujourd'hui.

« Je sais, Hiei, tu voudrais que je te tue. Je sais, c'est douloureux. Ca fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Et ça te fera mal toute ta vie, toute ta longue, très longue vie. Car je ne vais pas te tuer. Tu es à moi.

-Je ne suis pas…

-Regardes ce que tu as fait ! »

Il me force à regarder le corps sur le sol.

« C'est toi qui as fait ça, Hiei. Tu as tué ton Kurama. Que crois-tu qu'il ait ressenti quand tes flammes l'ont attaqué ? Quand tu as roué son corps de coups ? Quand sa vie l'a quitté ? Il a du te haïr. Car personne ne peut t'aimer, tu es maudit. Personne sauf moi. »

Je m'échappe des bras qui ne me retiennent pas. Je tombe et je continue à avancer sur les genoux. Jusqu'à faire face à mon acte. Les yeux dorés sont clos. Les brûlures, les traces de coups ont détruit le visage si harmonieux.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Je pose la tête sur la poitrine de Kurama. Je ne devrais même pas le toucher. Je n'en ai pas le droit.

Le corps est encore chaud. Et je me rappelle. La fois où j'ai dormi blotti contre lui, je sentais cette douce chaleur.

A ce moment là, j'entendais des battements de cœur lents qui m'apaisaient. Et je crois presque les entendre maintenant.

Une main me caresse les cheveux. Je veux mourir mais je sais qu'Higesu ne me tuera pas.

Je suis à lui. C'est ma punition pour mon crime. Je mérite de souffrir. Et de souffrir longtemps. La mort est trop facile pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Je ne mérite rien d'autre que la vie et la souffrance. Pour ne pas oublier que je suis un monstre.

La caresse se fait plus tendre. Et bientôt, il y aura des coups et des baisers violents. Et il finira par me violer. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Je le mérite.

J'ai toujours l'impression d'entendre des battements de cœur résonner dans le corps de Kurama. Je n'avais sans doute pas le droit de l'aimer, je n'avais pas le droit de vouloir que ce cœur batte pour moi. Car personne ne peut m'aimer. Ni ma mère, ni ma sœur, et encore moins Kurama.

Tu ne me le diras plus désormais. De toutes façons, pour qui pourrais-je sourire maintenant ?

-----

_Hiei, tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi ?_

A suivre…

Non ! On arrête tout de suite le lancée de tomates ! Stop ! Arrêtez ! Hé, ça fait mal ! Qui c'est qui m'a lancé une brique ? C'est super dangereux ! Qui c'est ?

Hiei : C'est moi ! T'as un problème avec ça ?

K26 : Du tout, du tout. Comme tu sais pas visé…

Hiei : C'était fait exprès ! Juste un petit avertissement ! (a une autre brique dans sa main, je vais arrêter les fics, ça devient vraiment dangereux…) Maintenant, tu refais entièrement ce chapitre ! Tu ne tues pas Kurama ! Et t'évites de me faire pleurer comme une gonzesse !

K26 : T'inquiètes, Kurama est pas mort. J'suis sadique mais pas à ce point (enfin, si, ça m'arrive des fois…).

Hiei : C'est vrai ?

Kurama : C'est vrai, Hiei. Pose ta brique.

Hiei : Kitsu ! (se jette dans ses bras, commence à le bizouiller…)

K26 : Hé ! Le lémon, c'est pour la fin de la fic !

Hiei : Fais pas chier, on répète notre scène !

Kurama : C'est vrai, ça. Pour une fois qu'on travaille !

Hiei : Maintenant, tu te casses et tu vas finir ta fic ou c'est les lecteurs qui vont te lancer des briques !

K26 : NOONNN ! PAS CA ! (cours vite dans ma chambre, m'installe devant mon ordi…)

Voilà, voilà, bon, comme vous l'aurez compris, Kurama n'est pas encore mort. Ca casse un peu le truc de vous le dire mais j'aurais été vraiment sadique sur ce coup de ne pas le dire.

Au début, ce chapitre n'était pas sensé s'arrêter là mais il fait déjà dix pages. Donc, j'ai du modifier le découpage. La suite la semaine prochaine normalement, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir le rythme, j'ai trop de boulot.

A plus et laissez des reviews !


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama évidemment. Plus un autre !

Disclamer : Non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Je ne fais que les voler !

Titre : **Le rêve était presque parfait.**

Note : Je m'excuse platement pour mon retard ! Je pensais vraiment avoir le temps de poster ce chapitre avant de partir quelques jours. Mais finalement, la fatigue a eu le dessus… En plus, j'ai dû réécrire ce chapitre et donc, je suis encore plus en retard ! Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est quand même vraiment long (il fait plus de 11 pages !) donc, ça fait pas mal de lecture. Sinon, dans ce chapitre, il y a trois points de vue : Hiei, Kuwabara et enfin Higesu qui raconte ses souvenirs. Je sais, personne n'a envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, vous attendez juste que Hiei le bute. Mais je trouve que Higesu est un méchant intéressant et moins manichéen que ceux que j'ai fait précédemment et je l'aime bien. En plus, ça explique pas mal de choses ! Donc, j'attends vos avis !

Note 2 : Ma Saaeliel, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'arrives pas à m'écrire à chaque fois une merveilleuse review, rien que le fait de savoir que tu es là me fait plaisir ! Merci à toi de me soutenir.

Note3 : C'est vrai que Hiei aurait tout simplement pu tuer Kurama d'un bon coup d'épée. Pourquoi je l'ai pas fait ? Heu… Parce que j'y ai pas pensé ! Yusuke : Normal, tu penses jamais. K26 : C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là ?

Note 4 : Alors maintenant, la grande question : y aura t-il un lemon ? Un avec Kurama et Hiei, ça, je pense que oui, j'hésite juste sur un petit détail (jette un coup d'œil à Hiei, me renvoie mon regard, a l'air super méfiant… Puis soudain, il tilt et se jette sur moi ! Argh !)

Hiei : Toi, t'es en train de penser à faire de moi le uké !

K26 : Hein ? Mais non, j'pensais à rien du tout. Je pense pas, moi.

Hiei : Où c'est que j'ai foutu mes briques ?

K26 : NOOONNN !

Par contre, pour un lemon KuwaxYusuke , j'en sais rien pour l'instant. Je n'en avais pas du tout prévu et je dois dire que je suis pas super motivé… (Kuwabara ? Non, sérieux, je peux pas ! Je veux bien avoir de l'imagination mais pas à ce point !).

Note 5 : Je donne un bon point à Yuki-chan qui a deviné ce que Kurama aimait le plus chez Hiei, bravo ! Pour les autres (ceux au fond de la classe en train de regarder par la fenêtre), la réponse était dans les deux dernières lignes du chapitre précédent ! Et puis vous aurez la réponse dans ce chapitre.

**Reve Rouge (Deuxième Partie)**

_Hiei, tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi ?_

-----

Je crois que je voulais savoir. Je sais maintenant que je voulais savoir juste une fois ce que ça fait. D'être dans les bras de quelqu'un, de sentir la chaleur de son corps se communiquer au mien, d'entendre les battements du cœur s'accordaient avec les miens. Je voulais savoir juste une fois, ce que ça fait d'être aimé. Pour moi, juste parce que je suis moi.

Mais je sais aussi que je ne voulais que Kurama. Qu'il n'y avait que Kurama qui pourrait me faire découvrir cette sensation. Je voulais savoir juste une fois ce que ça fait d'être aimé par toi, Kitsu.

Mais je ne saurais jamais. C'était un vœu bien trop grand, bien trop beau pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Les arbres ont repris leurs couleurs normales. Je suis éveillé. Mais j'ai toujours cette sensation ignoble, ce corps qui me garde contre lui.

Et les longs cheveux blonds effleurent mon visage.

Blonds, pas rouges. Plus jamais rouges.

J'ai toujours voulu glisser mon visage dans les cheveux de Kurama, de passer mes mains dedans. Je suis éveillé. Et Kurama n'est plus là.

Je l'ai tué.

Higesu me serre contre lui. C'est ce que je voulais savoir, non ? Je voulais savoir ce que ça fait. Ca ne me fait rien. Je crois que je ne ressens plus rien. Le changement s'est arrêté. Mes sentiments, mes émotions ont disparu en même temps que toi, Kurama.

Je ne ressens plus rien. Si ce n'est un vide, quelque chose qui est trop au-delà de la souffrance pour avoir un nom.

« Tu sais que tu pourrais me tuer maintenant, Hiei ? Tu le sais ? Mais tu ne le feras pas. Et je vais te dire pourquoi. Je suis le seul à t'aimer. Et tu es à moi. Tu feras tout ce que je te dis, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'acquiesce sans avoir vraiment saisi les mots. Ca n'a pas d'importance.

« C'était tellement simple. Tu es devenu faible à force de fréquenter les ningens, à force de les aimer. Tu as tué énormément de monde mais il a suffit que tu tues Kurama pour te perdre. Tu te sens comment ? Tu n'es plus qu'une pauvre petite chose, complètement brisée, tellement rempli de douleur, de souffrance que tu n'as même plus d'âme, de conscience. Tu n'entends même pas ce que je te dis… »

Si, j'entends. Ai-je seulement le choix ? Mon corps vit mais mon cœur, ma tête semblent éteints. Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment mal. Les larmes ont cessé de couler sur mon visage. Pourquoi des larmes ? Pour qui ?

Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des larmes pour Kurama, je suis son meurtrier. Et je ne peux pas pleurer pour moi.

Higesu est presque doux quand il pose des baisers sur mon visage. Je ne ressens même plus de dégoût. Je m'en fous.

Quand ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, je ne ressens rien. Tout ce que je ressens, c'est mon cœur qui bat encore alors que celui de Kurama s'est arrêté.

Et j'entends sa voix dans ma tête, je vois son visage, celui qui se tourne vers moi et qui me sourit. Qui me dit : « Hiei, tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi ? »

Je le sais, Kitsu. Tu t'étais penché vers moi. Si près que j'en ai rougi. Si près que j'ai cru que je n'allais pas résister à tes lèvres.

« Hiei, tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi ? » Ce n'est pas la voix de Kurama mais ce sont les mêmes mots. Les mêmes mots.

Mais pas la même voix. Celle de Kurama a toujours une inflexion douce, presque féminine, presque maternelle, presque aimante. Pourquoi m'a-t-il toujours parlé de la sorte ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je change ? Parce qu'à force de me montrer ces marques d'affections que je souhaitais, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Kitsu. Et c'est à cause de ça que tu es mort.

Si je n'avais pas changé, dans mes rêves, il n'y aurait eu personne.

Dans mon cœur, il n'y aurait eu personne. Comme avant, il n'y aurait eu qu'une place vide.

Un endroit qui attend quelque chose sans savoir quoi. Ce n'est qu'avec toi que je découvert ce que j'attendais. Je voulais être aimé.

« J'aime ta force, Hiei, mais ce que j'aime le plus, c'est de savoir que cette force est à moi. »

Les mots sont différents maintenant. Et je crois que je ne les entends presque plus.

« Et j'aime savoir qu'il n'y aura plus rien sur ton visage que de la souffrance. Il n'y aura plus aucune joie. Aucune. »

Non, plus aucune joie. Plus aucun sourire. Je ne souriais que pour toi, Kurama. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour te montrer que tu comptais pour moi.

Et voilà comment je t'ai remercié pour ton affection. Je suis un monstre.

Je n'entends plus, je ne ressens plus. Je ne veux plus être moi. Parce que personne ne peut m'aimer pour moi.

Je ne suis plus moi. Je ne suis plus là.

-----

C'est bien ce que j'avais imaginé. D'accord, c'est un méga coup de chance. Mais ça me va parfaitement. Miser sur la chance nous as toujours permis de nous en sortir.

Le poison n'a eu qu'un effet très limité sur moi, j'ai été hors-jeu quelques minutes, pas plus. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me rends compte que ces quelques minutes ont été suffisantes pour notre adversaire. Hiei a disparu, Kurama est en sang et a repris son apparence humaine. Je me précipite vers Yusuke. Il dort profondément mais il n'est pas blessé.

Je prends le pouls de Kurama, il est faible. Mais il est toujours vivant. Je suis toujours étonné de voir à quel point ce gars à l'allure si fragile peut être aussi résistant.

Je pose mes deux mains contre son torse et lui file un peu de mon énergie. Ca devrait suffire pour le moment.

S'il ne se fait pas blesser davantage dans son rêve. J'effleure son front de la main. Je m'attends à la même barrière que le rêve avait crée mais étrangement, il n'y a rien. Ca doit signifier que l'autre affreux a interrompu son contrôle sur Kurama.

J'étais tellement sûr de devoir me coltiner une protection que j'entre de plein fouet dans l'esprit de Kurama. Et je me reçois de la douleur pure dans la tête.

Hiei l'a roué de coups, le vrai Hiei. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris au nabot ? Il a vraiment pété un cable ! Puis je comprends lentement, je vois le rêve imposé par Higesu. Le visage de Hiei, son air complètement perdu et douloureux et j'entends ses sanglots. Il y a là quelque chose que je ne peux qu'essayer de comprendre mais je ne saurais jamais ce que le jaganshi éprouve. Kurama n'y arrive pas non plus. Une telle souffrance, une telle peine, c'est quelque chose qu'on a jamais ressenti.

Il y a autre chose que je n'arrive pas à saisir derrière la douleur de Kurama. Ca me prend quelques secondes pour y arriver. Et je souris. Je crois que je suis vraiment très fleur bleue. J'aime les histoires d'amour qui finissent bien.

Depuis que je sais que Hiei est amoureux de Kurama, je me suis bien marré. Parce que je le voyais hésiter, rougir, se cacher derrière des phrases narquoises depuis longtemps. Et tout ce que je me demandais, c'est quand ces deux idiots allaient finir par réaliser !

J'étais sûr à cent pour cent que les sentiments de Kurama étaient exactement les mêmes que ceux de Hiei.

Mais à lire cette partie de son esprit, le terme sentiments me paraît faible. Kurama ne pense qu'à Hiei, ne vit que pour Hiei. La douleur, les coups que le jaganshi lui a infligé semblent déjà faire parties du passé, d'une erreur de parcours qu'il faut oublier. Kurama veut une chose et il fera tout pour y arriver. Il veut effacer la souffrance de Hiei, l'effacer avec tout l'amour qu'il peut donner. Et il en a beaucoup.

Je réveille doucement Kurama. Il n'ouvre pas les yeux tout de suite mais je sens que son esprit a regagné un stade de conscience supérieur.

Je me tourne vers Yusuke. Il est vraiment trop mignon quand il dort. Je me demande s'il s'en apercevrait si je l'embrassais maintenant.

Je suis trop con ! L'histoire de Hiei et de Kurama m'a fait perdre la tête. Yusuke n'est pas pour moi. Il est avec Keiko, il est heureux avec elle. Et le rôle du meilleur pote n'est pas si déplaisant, frustrant, ça c'est sur. Mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Je pose la main sur son front. Ca me démange de tenter de savoir comment il me voit, ce qu'il pense de moi. Mais je me retiens. Je suis plus à ça près de toutes façons. J'ai couru après Yukina pendant quatre ans sans résultat. D'ailleurs, j'aurais été bien mal barré si ça avait marché. Parce qu'en fait, ce n'était pas Yukina que j'aimais, juste le futur que j'aurais pu avoir avec elle. Un truc normal, une jolie femme douce et gentille, des gamins. Tout ça pour me cacher le fait que les filles ne m'intéressaient pas.

Ca n'a même pas été un problème pour ma famille, Shizuru a allumé une clope et m'a dit qu'elle le savait depuis longtemps. Kurama m'a souri d'un air complice, il avait déjà deviné et savait aussi que je m'étais rendu compte de son attachement pour Hiei. Un sourire complice mais aussi légèrement triste. Comme si aucun de nous ne parviendrait jamais à être heureux.

Lui maintenant, il peut. Hiei l'aime. Moi, je resterais le meilleur pote.

Je n'ai rien dit à Yusuke sur le fait que je préférais les hommes et encore moins que je le préférais lui. Mais quand je vois ce que les non-dits et les mensonges ont donné avec Hiei et Kurama, je me dis qu'il serait peut-être temps que j'arrête de le cacher.

Il ouvre les yeux sous l'influence de mon don. J'ai perdu l'occasion de l'embrasser. Juste une fois. Une seule fois, j'aurais voulu savoir ce que ça fait.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais. On dirait qu'il m'a juste endormi, j'ai pas fait de rêves bizarres… Kurama ?

-Il est en vie.

-Où est Hiei ?

-Je tente de le repérer.

-Pourvu qu'il ait pas fermé son esprit.

-Ca, rien à craindre. Je peux sentir sa douleur d'ici. »

Yusuke grimace.

« Il s'en est encore pris plein la gueule ?

-Non. Il n'a pas été blessé, du moins physiquement. »

J'arrive à toucher l'esprit de Hiei et c'est encore pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. Le blondinet l'a complètement brisé. Son esprit hurle telle une bête blessée et j'ai du mal à supporter la liaison mentale.

« Ca veut dire quoi ça Kuwa ? Tu me traduis ?

-Plus tard, réveilles Kurama. Je vais avoir besoin de lui.

-Je suis réveillé. »

Les yeux verts contemplent la cime des arbres.

« Je l'ai entendu crier, je l'ai entendu pleurer, murmure t-il.

-Je sais.

-Il a tellement mal. A cause de moi. Je ne suis capable que de le faire souffrir…»

Je l'aide à se relever et à s'asseoir.

« Tu sais quoi, Kurama ? Toi et Hiei, vous me gonflez vraiment avec vos sentiments de culpabilité à la con ! Y'a qu'un responsable dans l'histoire.

-Higesu ?

-Si c'est le nom de l'autre affreux, alors, oui. Maintenant, tu m'aides. J'ai un lien avec l'esprit de Hiei, je ne sais pas si je tiendrais longtemps. Alors, il faut que tu lui dises.

-Quoi ? Que je lui dises quoi ?

-Tu le sais très bien. »

Kurama hoche la tête. Il ferme les yeux et je pose ma main sur son poignet. Je vois sa grimace quand il entre avec moi dans l'esprit de Hiei.

Tous les deux, on ressent la douleur, la souffrance. Ca ne va pas du tout, on ne va pas resister longtemps.

J'attrape Yusuke par le col pour le rapprocher et j'effleure son front de la main. Il est surpris un quart de seconde et comprend.

Je n'ai jamais vu ça. J'ai l'impression d'être pris dans une tornade. Et je sens Kurama qui s'accroche à mon poignet d'une main tremblante.

Un gémissement de la part de Yusuke et sa tête se pose sur mon épaule.

Une tornade ? Encore une fois, le mot n'est pas adapté.

L'esprit de Hiei est un immense champ de ruines brûlantes.

-----

J'ai trois ans. Je crois, je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr. J'ai eu du mal à compter les années qui s'écoulaient tant elles me semblaient identiques les unes aux autres.

Je dois avoir trois ans. Et je cours.

J'ai un point de côté et j'ai du mal à respirer mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Alors je continue. Je bondis, je suis dans un arbre. Les yohkais qui me poursuivent passent sans me voir.

J'ai mal de partout. Je voudrais me reposer. Mais je les entends qui reviennent sur leurs pas, qui me cherchent.

Je bondis encore, passe d'arbre en arbre. C'est plus facile. C'est tellement plus facile que je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant.

Je crois que je les ai semés. J'ai mal de partout. Mais je m'en fiche.

Je crois que j'ai trois ans. Je vois mon visage dans une flaque d'eau. Les coups ont laissé des écorchures et des hématomes commencent à apparaître.

Il y a un autre visage dans l'eau. Je me retourne. Je ne sais pas si j'ai peur ou non. J'ai juste à me battre, encore une fois. Une nouvelle fois. C'est comme ça depuis toujours. Je ne connais rien d'autre.

On dirait que ce n'est pas un yohkai qui se tient devant moi. On dirait un ningen qui me regarde avec des yeux verts étranges.

Non, pas étranges. Beaux ? Je ne sais pas.

Il s'agenouille devant moi. Je fais trois pas en arrière.

« Hiei ? Où vas-tu comme ça ? »

Comment connaît-il mon nom ? Qui c'est ?

Il repousse une mèche de cheveux rouges derrière l'oreille et me sourit.

Il tend les bras vers moi et je tremble.

« Hiei, c'est moi. Viens… »

Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Il… Il est beau ! Il a l'air gentil ! Et il tend ses bras vers moi comme si je pouvais me blottir contre lui.

Je cours, je cours encore.

-----

J'avais dix ans. Dix ans quand il est apparu dans ma vie. Cet homme, ce yohkai aux yeux couleur de sang, aux cheveux sombres et à la stature imposante.

Je n'ai pas pu fuir parce que je ne pouvais plus, je n'en avais plus la force. J'ai pensé fugitivement qu'il allait m'achever et cette idée ne m'a pas paru déplaisante.

Je n'ai même pas eu de mouvement de recul quand il a tendu ses bras vers moi. Je n'avais plus la force d'avoir peur. Ses yeux rouges m'ont fixé. Et il m'a soulevé dans ses bras sans douceur, mais sans aggraver mes blessures.

C'est peut-être à ce moment là que j'ai su que je le voulais. Je voulais qu'il soit à moi, qu'il reste avec moi.

Je ne voulais plus être seul. Je le voulais complètement, entièrement, qu'il ne soit qu'à moi, qu'il ne vive que pour moi. Que chaque inspiration qu'il prenne soit pour moi.

Je caresse les cheveux de Hiei. Hormis les mèches blanches, la couleur sombre, aussi noire que l'ébène est la même.

Et Hiei est à moi. Je ne suis plus seul.

Hiei est à moi depuis longtemps. J'ai cru l'avoir perdu quand je n'arrivais plus à repérer son énergie, qu'elle avait disparu du makai brusquement.

C'est en le voyant au tournoi des ténèbres que j'ai compris que cette baisse d'énergie était due à la greffe de son jagan.

J'ai mis du temps à partir à sa recherche, mon pouvoir est toujours aussi problématique, et j'entre dans des périodes de sommeil qui durent parfois des années.

Mais le seul fait de savoir qu'il était encore en vie, et plus, qu'il était toujours à moi, m'a permis de patienter.

Hiei m'a été donné, promis. Il est à moi. Je ne suis plus seul.

-----

Je pensais bien que Hiei avait été un enfant mais je ne m'étais jamais imaginé quel genre d'enfant.

Un gamin sauvage, partagé entre la peur et la colère.

Quand Kurama a tendu les bras vers Hiei, j'ai entendu Yusuke inspirer et retenir son souffle.

Mais Hiei s'est dérobé.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais en pénétrant l'esprit de Hiei. Tout y est mélangé. On dirait un immense puzzle. Mais il manque des pièces, des pièces importantes. Des pièces que Yusuke, Kurama et moi, on connaît. Parce qu'on les a vécues.

Des souvenirs d'enfance. Des souvenirs heureux. Hiei n'a pas ces pièces là.

Il n'est que douleur, peine, souffrance, colère et haine.

Il a l'air un peu plus grand maintenant. Il est dans une sorte de bâtisse sombre et insalubre et des démons l'entourent.

Bon sang, il a l'air si petit face à ces masses de muscles. Tellement faible. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, juste un gamin aux yeux exorbités par la peur, au corps maltraité, perclus de douleur.

J'entend la tristesse dans l'esprit de Kurama. Dans celui de Yusuke.

Ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer. Pas maintenant.

Hiei se bat avec rage. C'est tout ce qu'il a. C'est tout ce qu'il sait faire.

Et il est entouré des corps des yohkais qu'il a tués. Il regarde ses mains rougies par le sang.

Yusuke n'en peut plus et s'avance.

Il adopte la même posture que Kurama en posant un genou à terre devant Hiei qui lève les yeux vers lui.

« Mes mains sont toutes rouges, dit-il. » Et il les tend vers Yusuke pour lui montrer.

« En effet. Et si tu allais te les laver, elles seront à nouveau toutes propres.

-Non, elles sont rouges. J'aime le rouge. »

Tout est incohérent, les images, les mots.

« Pourquoi aimes-tu le rouge ? demande Yusuke. »

Hiei ne répond pas, il semble chercher une réponse et murmure tout à coup :

« Des cheveux rouges… »

Il n'y a plus rien. Le bâtiment a disparu. Hiei aussi.

-----

Tout ça, c'est à cause d'elle ! Si elle n'était pas morte, je voudrais la tuer moi-même, encore et encore. C'est à cause d'elle. Cette femme glaciale qui m'a pris le seul être que j'avais.

Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter qu'il la rencontre à travers un de mes rêves. Mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'une femme parmi les autres. D'ailleurs, elle n'était que ça, elle n'avait rien de particulier. Mais elle a réussi à manœuvrer pour me le prendre.

J'avais seize ans à l'époque. Et je me rappelle encore de ses paroles à lui.

« Elle a dit qu'elle aimait mon sourire ! Tu entends, Higesu ? Mon sourire ! C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un me dit ça ! »

Je n'avais rien répondu. Moi aussi, j'aimais son sourire. Evidemment, comment ne pas l'aimer ? Mais plus le temps passait, plus ce sourire me paraissait ignoble. Parce qu'il ne souriait plus pour moi, il souriait pour elle.

« Higesu… Il y a autre chose.Hina est enceinte. Selon la légende, ce sera sans doute des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. Je vais avoir une famille. »

Il avait l'air tellement heureux en disant ça. Alors, j'ai souri moi aussi, j'ai fait croire que je partageais son bonheur.

Mais ce que je voyais, c'est que je venais de perdre ma place à ses côtés, que j'étais relégué à l'arrière-plan.

Hiei s'agite dans mes bras. Il doit faire des cauchemars sans que j'ai besoin de lui les imposer. Maintenant, je n'ai même pas à utiliser mon pouvoir sur lui.

Sa main se referme sur une mèche de mes cheveux et il se serre contre moi.

Il sera dépendant de moi. Il sera dépendant de mon moindre souffle. Dépendant de la douleur, de la souffrance que je lui infligerais.

Je ne veux pas qu'il soit heureux, je me moque de son bonheur, je veux qu'il soit avec moi.

Quand les gens effleurent le bonheur, ils me quittent, ils s'en vont.

Hiei sera dépendant de moi, je le rendrais malheureux, tellement malheureux que la frontière entre bonheur et malheur s'effacera.

Je pose mes lèvres sur son front. Hiei lui ressemble, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas lui.

Je m'en fiche, ça n'a pas d'importance. Hiei est à moi.

Tout en berçant Hiei dans mes bras, me réjouissant d'entendre des soupirs de peur et de souffrance sortir de ses lèvres, je me demande ce que son père en penserait maintenant.

Aurait-il des regrets, des remords en voyant son fils ainsi, complètement à ma merci ? En sachant qu'il ne peut rien y faire, qu'il ne peut pas m'en empêcher, me le reprendre ?

Parce que c'est lui qui me l'as donné. Il m'a donné son fils.

Si tu es encore en vie, j'aimerais que tu saches que j'ai enfin retrouvé ce qui m'appartenait de droit. J'aimerais que tu saches pour que ça te fasse mal. Très mal.

-----

J'ai neuf ans. Je crois, je n'en suis toujours pas sûr. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je n'y arrive plus. J'ai perdu ma pierre.

Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, j'ai envie de tuer. Mais les yohkais qui m'ont attaqué sont déjà morts. Et ça n'a pas réussi à étancher ma soif de sang.

Je veux ma pierre de Hirui. Je la veux maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer.

Il y a quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que je peux tuer qui approche. Viens, viens plus près que je puisse trouver le calme.

Ca y est. Il est devant moi. J'ai l'impression de recevoir un coup qui m'envoie au tapis. Mais il n'a rien fait. Rien du tout. C'est juste que je me suis arrêté de respirer quand je l'ai vu.

Des cheveux rouges qui brille dans la lumière. Et des yeux de la même couleur que les feuilles des arbres. Et un calme immense, doux qui s'échappe de lui.

Je n'arrive pas à me calmer mais je me demande, si je me jetais dans ces bras tendus vers moi, si je me blottissais contre ce corps, est-ce que je ressentirais la paix ?

Si je pouvais nicher mon visage dans ses cheveux, est-ce que je me sentirais mieux ?

Les bras sont tendus vers moi, ils n'attendent que moi. Mais c'est un piège, non ? C'est toujours un piège.

« Hiei ? »

Comment connaît-il mon nom ? Qui c'est ? C'est un piège ! C'est toujours un piège.

« Hiei… Je suis là, tu ne m'as pas tué. Viens, trésor. Reviens vers moi. »

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne l'ai pas tué. Je ne le connais même pas ! Mais je pourrais bien le tuer maintenant.

Ou… Je cours. Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Je cours, j'avais trop envie de me serrer contre lui, de me sentir… aimé.

------

Yusuke a eu un étrange petit rire quand il a entendu Kurama appeler Hiei « trésor ». Le yohko l'a regardé avec des yeux qui disaient clairement « Ca te pose un problème ? ».

Yusuke sourit.

« Non, j'trouve ça mignon tout plein.

-Kazuma. On peut aller un peu plus en avant dans ses souvenirs ?

-C'est difficile. Il nous rejette sans cesse et nous balade n'importe où.

-Volontairement ?

-Non. C'est juste que son esprit est dans un état de chaos total.

-Il y a un moment particulier que j'aimerais trouver… »

Je hoche la tête. Kurama me laisse entrer dans son esprit. Et je saisis le moment, le souvenir.

-----

Je me souviens. Il a été blessé. A cause d'elle. Il n'a pensé qu'à la protéger.

Ca avait été prévu depuis longtemps. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait prévu.

Lui permettre de s'enfuir, la protéger en cas d'attaque.

Je me rappelle toujours très précisément des mots.

« Hina, si jamais nous sommes attaqués, regagne le monde des glaces. »

Elle avait crié, pleuré, elle ne voulait pas partir. C'était un tel cliché de la voir agir comme ça.

« Les femmes des glaces ne m'accueilleront pas si elles apprennent que j'ai vécu avec un homme. Je serais bannie.

-Dis-leur que tu as été gardée prisonnière, que tu es une victime, que…

-Mentir ? Cacher notre amour ?

-Si tu peux avoir un endroit où te réfugier, oui ! La fin justifie les moyens ! Mens et reste en vie. Pour mettre au monde nos enfants… »

C'est un enseignement que j'ai suivi à la lettre. Mentir pour parvenir à mes fins.

J'ai vu comme Hiei souffrait quand je lui ai fait part de son passé, de ses origines.

Pourquoi lui dire la vérité, alors que le mensonge est bien plus douloureux.

Pourquoi lui dire la vérité alors que le mensonge le torture, lui fait croire que personne ne l'a désiré, ne l'a aimé.

Personne à part moi.

Il a été blessé. Et elle a pu s'enfuir.

Et il me regardait comme si j'allais l'aider. Alors qu'il m'avait trahi. Qu'il m'avait abandonné. Pensait-il vraiment que les choses n'avaient pas changé ?

Sa voix quand il a murmuré mon prénom. Et que je me suis approché de lui lentement.

« Tu es dans un sale état. Si on ne fait rien, tu vas mourir…

-Soignes-moi, Higesu.

-Non. »

Je crois que j'ai pris du plaisir à voir tes yeux s'agrandir d'incompréhension. Non, je suis sûr d'y avoir pris un plaisir pervers.

Tu ne t'y attendais pas, tu n'avais rien vu venir. C'était si drôle.

« Higesu… Je veux revoir Hina. S'il te plait, aide-moi.

-Pour que tu m'abandonnes ! Pour que je me retrouve seul !

-Seul ? Mais tu… »

Il n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase. Sauf que je la connaissais. Je l'avais entendue des dizaines de fois. Cette phrase stupide qui disait que j'aurais toujours une place à ses côtés, dans sa vie. Mais si ce n'est plus la première place, la seule place, je n'en voulais pas !

Je voulais quelqu'un qui soit à moi et rien qu'à moi. Quelqu'un que je n'ai pas à partager. Je me rappelle qu'il ne m'a fallu que quelques secondes pour que l'idée se manifeste dans mon esprit.

« Je vais te soigner mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ? »

Ses prunelles rougeoyantes m'ont fixé. Il commençait à se rendre compte. Oui, j'avais changé. Je n'étais plus l'enfant que tu avais ramassé. Et je pouvais t'achever si je le voulais.

Tu le savais.

« Higesu, je veux revoir Hina.

-Tu la reverras. Mais je veux un paiement.

-Un paiement ?

-Je veux quelqu'un qui soit à moi.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Donnes-moi un de tes enfants et je te soigne. »

Ca a été un tel choc pour lui.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça !

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu veux revoirHina ? La fin justifie les moyens, non ?

-Je t'ai mal élevé, hein ? Vraiment, vraiment mal élevé.

-Choisis ! Le garçon ou la fille ! Et je nous lie par un sort. Tu n'entendras plus parler de moi, ni de l'enfant et je ne chercherais pas à te nuire. Tout comme tu ne chercheras pas à me reprendre l'enfant.

-Je ne peux…

-Choisis ! Le garçon ou la fille ? »

Tu avais répondu presque sans hésitation.

« Le garçon. Je te donne Hiei.

-C'est le nom que tu voulais lui donner ?

-Oui. »

J'ai mêlé nos sangs avec un sort. Il n'y a rien qui puisse le rompre. Et c'est la mort pour l'un de nous deux qui s'y risque.

Je pose mes lèvres sur celle de Hiei. Je ne suis plus seul. Hiei m'appartient.

-----

Je suis dans une pièce que je ne connais pas. Pourtant, elle me semble familière. Comme si j'étais déjà venu. Et il est là. Encore lui, et toujours la même beauté. Toujours la même douceur dans le regard.

Mais je crois que ces yeux là peuvent aussi se montrer durs, impitoyables. Sauf que là, ils sont calmes et attirants.

Je suis grand maintenant. Je n'ai plus à avoir peur. Je peux me défendre. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur. Je ne ressens plus la douleur depuis longtemps. Je n'ai plus mal depuis très très longtemps. Alors, je me fiche de ce que cet homme peut me faire.

Il s'approche de moi, je ne recule pas. Je n'ai pas peur. Pas peur du tout. Ou si, un petit peu. Non, je suis terrorisé. Car je crois qu'il…

Il ne va pas me frapper. Non, il se penche vers moi et sourit. J'ai peur.

Je n'ai pas peur d'avoir mal au corps, ça, je connais. Mais j'ai le cœur en bouilli, éclaté. Comment peut-il encore battre ?

« Hiei, tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi ? »

Je le connais mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Je sais qui c'est. Il a un nom. Et ce nom s'accorde avec la rougeur de ses cheveux, avec ses yeux émeraudes.

Entendre son nom, dire son nom, et je respire un parfum floral. Son parfum.

« J'aime ton sourire. Sans doute parce que c'est tellement rare de te voir sourire sans aucune arrière-pensée. Juste parce que tu es heureux sur le moment. J'aime vraiment ton sourire. »

KURAMA ! C'est son nom ! C'est ton nom !

Je crois que j'ai hurlé. Mais il me sourit encore.

Et j'ai presque envie de lui rendre son sourire. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

Et… Je ne peux pas sourire. Je ne peux pas te sourire parce que…

Tu es mort. Je t'ai tué.

Je baisse la tête. Je crois me souvenir que la première fois, j'ai rougi jusqu'au oreilles tellement j'étais gêné.

Là, je suis submergé par la honte, le dégoût de moi-même.

Et encore quand je vois les bras se tendre vers moi.

« Hiei, je ne suis pas mort. Tu es un peu trop orgueilleux, tu croyais que tu pouvais me tuer aussi facilement ? »

Des choses dans ma tête s'emboîtent lentement. Je sais qui il est. Et je sais ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Si je me précipite dans ces bras tendus, est-ce que je ne serrerais pas contre moi un corps sans vie ? Sans un battement de cœur pour attester de son existence.

« Je ne suis pas mort, Hiei, je…

-Je t'ai fait du mal. Je t'ai blessé, je t'ai frappé. Je… Je…

-Tout va bien, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu entends. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Maintenant, écoutes-moi bien. Je veux que tu te réveilles, que tu sortes d'ici. Et que tu revienne vers moi, d'accord ? »

Non, je t'ai tué. Je secoue la tête, je me recule. Je sens deux mains qui se posent sur mes épaules.

« Pas si vite, le nabot ! T'as pas fini d'écouter ce que Kurama a à te dire. »

Je ne veux pas écouter, je ne veux pas entendre.

« Oh que si tu vas écouter ! Tu vas écouter ce que Kurama a à dire ! Ce qu'on a tous à te dire ! »

Des reproches. Des reproches. Des mots violents et durs. Des mots qui font plus mal que les coups.

-----

Je commence à fatiguer mais ce n'est pas le moment d'arrêter. Hiei est enfin à notre portée. Il nous entend très clairement à présent.

Il y a certaines interférences de la part de Yusuke. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il vient de se rendre compte de ce qu'il y a entre Hiei et Kurama. Des interférences dues à son étonnement, rien de plus. Des interrogations, mais pas de dégoût ou de jugement.

S'il les accepte eux, peut-être m'acceptera-t-il moi aussi ? Mais je ne lui dirais pas que c'est lui qui occupe la majeure partie de mes pensées.

J'essaye de me concentrer. Ce n'est pas le moment pour penser à Yusuke. Sauf que sa tête est toujours posée sur mon épaule. Et que ses cheveux effleurent mon cou.

Bon sang, je dois me concentrer !

J'ai réussi à bloquer Hiei. Le lieu où je l'ai amené ressemble en tous points à l'appartement de Kurama.

« Hiei, ce n'est pas de ta faute… »

Il y a une telle douceur dans la voix de Kurama, une telle tendresse. Je pense que personne ne me parlera ainsi. Et surtout pas Yusuke. Dans le genre romantique, on a vu mieux que lui.

Hiei ne bouge pas. Il hésite.

« Trésor, tu comptes énormément pour moi.

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

-Si, je te le jure. Je tiens à toi. Je… Je t'aime.

-Non. »

La voix de Hiei est ferme et triste quand il dénie les paroles de Kurama. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas le croire ? Alors que Hiei est tout aussi fou amoureux du yohko que Kurama l'est de Hiei.

C'est pas vrai, ça ! J'aime les histoires d'amour qui finissent bien, ils vont pas tout faire foirer quand même !

« Kurama ? Attention, je vais lier vos esprits.

-Pardon ?

-C'est le seul moyen. Il sera obligé de te croire.

-T'as déjà fait ça ? me demande Yusuke.

-Ben… »

Je sens l'impatience de Kurama et les doutes de Yusuke. Fais chier celui-là avec son manque de confiance.

Yusuke relève la tête. Sa voix est plus lointaine, il a coupé le lien avec Hiei.

« Je vais en avant pour le récupérer, nous dit-il. »

-----

Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans ma tête. Comme une chaleur douce et apaisante. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

On dirait que ça me submerge comme une vague. Mais sans me noyer. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime. J'aime tout de toi. Mais ce que j'aime le plus, c'est quand tu me souris. Souris-moi. Souris-moi, Hiei. »

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est chaud, c'est tendre, et je me sens…

« Je t'aime. »

Je me sens aimé…

Ce que je sens, c'est l'esprit de Kurama, c'est ça ? C'est vraiment ça ?

J'ai le sentiment que je peux effleurer chacune de ses pensées, chacun de ses sentiments. Et il y a de l'amour pour moi. Et de la peur.

Peur d'être rejeté, peur que je ne revienne pas, peur que je ne l'aime pas.

Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'aimer ? Il est si… merveilleux. Il me fait me sentir bien. Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça. Il me fait me sentir heureux d'être moi, d'être en vie, d'exister. Pour lui, pour les moments avec lui.

Je veux encore ressentir ces emotions, je veux encore avoir des moments avec lui même si ça me fait rougir, même si ça me met mal à l'aise. Je veux…

« Je t'aime. »

Je t'aime aussi, je t'aime tant, je t'aime.

« Alors reviens. Reviens vers moi. Je veux te voir sourire. »

Je t'aime Kurama. Je te veux... non, je ne peux pas penser ça ! L'amour et le désir, ce n'est pas la même chose. Kurama ne veux sûrement pas…

La vague dans ma tête se fait plus chaude, moins apaisante. Plus brûlante.

« Je t'aime comme tu m'aimes, Hiei. »

La vague s'abat sur moi, me laissant toutes ces sensations, tous ces sentiments. Je sais maintenant ce que ça fait d'être aimé. Je sais pourquoi je l'ai recherché toutes ces années.

Je sais. Et je ne veux pas perdre ça.

La vague disparaît, le contact avec l'esprit de Kurama est rompu.

J'ouvre les yeux en souriant. Quand je vois les yeux gris qui me fixent, je continue de sourire.

« Il a dit qu'il voulait me voir sourire… »

Les lèvres d'Higesu se pincent en une grimace, ses yeux s'assombrissent, ses bras sur mon corps se relâchent et je le repousse.

« Non ! Tu es à moi ! Tu m'appartiens ! »

Je secoue la tête. J'enregistre plusieurs informations en même temps. Un : je suis dans une grotte. Deux : Yusuke n'est pas loin. Trois : j'ai paumé mon épée. Quatre : Higesu tente à nouveau de m'endormir avec son poison.

En quelques secondes, je mets au point un plan. Je ne peux rien faire contre son poison. Je retiens ma respiration et me précipite vers l'entrée de la grotte tout en enlevant mon bandage. Il est surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à me voir fuir. Mais je ne fuis pas vraiment. A peine ai-je passé la sortie que je me retourne. Mon dragon noir s'élève, heurte les roches, et déchiquète le flan de la montagne de ses crocs. Des rochers dévalent le long de la pente.

Je le vois à l'intérieur, les pierres bloquant rapidement la sortie. La seule sortie, j'ai eu le temps de scanner l'endroit avec mon jagan.

Ses lèvres murmurent quelque chose que je reconnais trop bien.

« Tu es à moi. »

Il disparaît.

Je ne suis pas à toi. Je suis à Kurama. C'est lui que j'attendais. C'est pour lui que je veux sourire.

Le kokulyuha m'a fatigué. Je m'adosse contre un arbre et me laisse glisser à terre.

« Hiei ?

-Hn.

-Tu vas bien ? »

Je regarde Yusuke. Et je me sens rougir. Il sait. Mais il me sourit.

« Bon, ben, on peut rentrer maintenant, non ? »

-----

Je suis totalement naze. Et à peine Kurama a-t-il réussi à faire sortir Hiei de sa léthargie qu'il s'est cassé aussi sec. Il est où mon prince charmant à moi, hein ?

Kurama ne pense qu'à Hiei et réciproquement. Et moi, qui pense à moi ?

Je m'étire, j'ai le corps tout endolori. On m'y reprendra à m'incruster dans l'esprit du nabot, c'est pire qu'un combat. Mais bon, au moins, il y aura une fin heureuse pour ces deux-là, j'aime les histoires d'amour qui finissent bien.

Sauf que pour moi… Allez, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça. On va rentrer dans le ningenkai et je vais rendre Yusuke à Keiko, comme d'habitude. Yusuke n'a jamais été à moi et ne sera jamais à moi. Je devrais me foutre des baffes jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à intégrer ça.

Je me relève. Et je les vois revenir vers moi. Kurama a rouvert ses blessures en courant et Hiei lui prête l'épaule pour le soutenir.

Yusuke marche quelques pas devant eux. Je vacille. J'ai vraiment trop utilisé mon énergie spirituelle. Je serre les dents pour éviter de tomber. Et je sens un bras autour de ma taille.

Je baisse les yeux et Yusuke me fait un clin d'oeil.

Il ne devrait pas faire ça. Ca me fait mal. Je ne suis que le meilleur ami.

Mais il s'inquiète pour moi, ça me fait mal mais ça me rend heureux. Un petit peu heureux.

« Kuwabara ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, le nabot ? »

Hiei me sourit. Depuis quand il sourit comme ça, lui ?

« Hn, merci. »

Depuis quand il dit merci, lui ? Je ne savais même pas qu'il connaissait ce mot !

« Et l'autre affreux ?

-Emmuré, répond Yusuke. Une bonne chose de faite. On rentre maintenant ? »

J'acquiesce et il resserre son bras autour de ma taille. Son étreinte est forte et ferme.

-----

Il fait complètement sombre. Et je suis seul. Et je ne veux pas être seul. Je ne veux pas me rendormir pour des années sans personne à mes côtés. Je ne veux pas rester au milieu de ses pierres tout seul.

Il y a un rayon de lumière quand une pierre est délogée de sa place. Un faible rayon de lumière qui pénètre dans la grotte.

Toi ? Toi ? Ce n'est pas possible !

A suivre…

Aaaaahhhh, j'y suis arrivé ! Je ne suis pas vraiment content du découpage de ce chapitre mais j'ai fait pour le mieux dans le peu de temps que j'avais.

Sinon, j'ai posté ce chapitre et je l'ai vite enlevé en me rendant compte que j'avais inversé les noms! Hina est la mère de Hiei et Yukina et Rui est la meilleure amie d'Hina. J'avais fait une erreur, jespères que j'ai bien tout corrigé mais j'en suis pas sûr. Désolé si y'a encore des fautes.

Sinon, c'est bientôt la fin ! Ouais !

Je continue avec d'autres notes :

Note 1 : Yatta ! J'ai réussi à faire en sorte qu'un lecteur ninja poste une review ! Bravo Kitsune, finalement, ce n'était pas si affreux que ça, non ? Merci pour ta review.

Note 2 : Pour Saaeliel. Tu te demandais ce que Kuwabara foutait dans cette fic ? Et bien, il a eu un rôle essentiel, je me suis pas foutu de sa gueule pour une fois ! Pauvre Hiei quand même, obligé de dire merci…

Voilà, a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Comme j'ai moins de boulot maintenant, j'espères pouvoir faire en sorte de maintenir les délais. A plus et laissez des reviews !


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : kaneda26

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre : yaoi.

Couple : Hiei et Kurama évidemment. Plus un autre !

Disclamer : Non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… Je ne fais que les voler !

Note 1 : Beaucoup de points de vue dans ce chapitre : Yusuke, Hiei, Higesu, Kurama… bref, tout le monde ! Mais c'est pas trop compliqué à suivre ! Bonne lecture !

Note 2 : Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le dernier chapitre ! Et oui, il y aura un…

Hiei : Un lemon ! Ouais ! (soudain, sa joie tombe, il m'attrape par le col et me secoue…)

J'espères que je suis pas uké, espèce de fanficteur pervers !

k26 : Ben, tiens, le script. Tout y est…

Hiei (tourne les pages super vite, arrive au passage « crucial », sourit…) : Ok, c'est parfait.

K26 : Tu trouves ? Ravi que ça te plaise ! D'ailleurs, puisque que t'apprécie, tu pourrais…, hum, faire un peu de pub, non ?

Hiei : Bon, ok. A tous les lecteurs, laissez des reviews ou je vous crame !

K26 : Heu… C'est gentil mais c'était peut-être pas la peine de les menacer… (vont jamais laisser de reviews avec ces conneries !)

Hiei : T'as un problème avec ma méthode ?

K26 : Non, non. Bon, à présent, la suite et fin !

Titre : **Le rêve était presque parfait.**

**Réalité de Rêve**

Yukina nous accueille avec soulagement. Elle ne quitte pas Hiei des yeux. Je soutiens toujours Kuwabara. J'ai bien failli le lâcher à de nombreuses reprises parce que… Parce que sentir son corps contre le mien, rien que ça, me demande beaucoup d'efforts pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

Quand je vois Kurama appuyé sur Hiei sans qu'il y ait le moindre problème, je commence à me sentir jaloux. De ce qu'ils ont.

Ils se sont bien trouvés ces deux-là. Ils ont de la chance. Bon, en pensant à ce qu'Higesu leur a fait subir, rétrospectivement, ce n'est pas une question de chance, ils le méritent. Ils méritent vraiment d'être heureux. Surtout Hiei.

Ca m'a chamboulé un peu d'entrer dans l'esprit du jaganshi. Pas parce que ça m'a choqué. Comment pourrais-je être choqué alors que je désire moi aussi un autre mec ? Non, ça m'a mis mal à l'aise parce que c'était tellement intense entre eux deux. Et que je me suis rendu compte que je souhaitais la même intensité entre Kuwabara et moi. Je veux la même chose.

Je veux être aimé inconditionnellement. Et par mon meilleur pote en plus ! J'ai compris que ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec du désir même si c'est le désir qui a été la cause de tout.

Maintenant, je sais que je suis amoureux de Kuwabara.

Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Ben rien. Rien du tout.

J'aide Kuwa à s'asseoir sur un canapé.

Botan part presque immédiatement après notre arrivée. Elle semble soulagée de nous voir tous en un seul morceau.

Hiei emmène Kurama dans une chambre. Ils ne vont sans doute pas revenir de sitôt. Mais surprise, au bout de dix minutes, le jaganshi revient dans la pièce principale, seul.

« Yukina ? Tu veux bien utiliser ton don de guérison pour Kurama ? demande t-il.

-J'allais te demander si tu voulais que je le fasse, répond la femme des glaces en souriant. »

Ca aussi, c'est étrange. Pourquoi Yukina ne dit-elle rien à Hiei ? Alors qu'elle sait que c'est son frère ?

Kuwabara tire sur ma manche.

« Laisse tomber, ça ne te regarde pas, me dit-il.

-Je sais. J'ai faim. Toi aussi ?

-Ouais.

-Ok, ramen pour tout le monde.

-Tu sais pas cuisiner autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? demande Kuwa.

-Ben non, t'as pas le choix, compris ?

-T'inquiètes, j'pourrais manger tes ramens toute ma vie que ça me dérangerait pas. »

J'ai une soudaine envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule. Pourquoi il me dit ce genre de conneries ? Ca craint. J'ai encore plus envie de l'embrasser maintenant. Je me dirige rapidement vers la cuisine.

-----

Je crois que je suis un peu perdu. Surtout quand j'ai vu le regard de Yukina. J'ai su qu'elle savait. Et j'ai même compris qu'elle savait depuis longtemps.

Mais a-t-elle envie d'avoir un frère comme moi ? Elle doit savoir que notre mère a été violée. Et que je ressemble à ce type. Alors qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec lui.

Comment peut-elle m'accepter comme un frère quand je suis le résultat manifeste de ce viol ? Que notre mère a dû me détester. Et aimer Yukina parce qu'elle n'avait rien de commun avec son bourreau. Le regard de ma sœur me met mal à l'aise.

Je pousse Kurama à l'intérieur d'une chambre et il se laisse tomber sur le lit avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Depuis que nos esprits ont été liés, on n'a plus échangé un seul mot. Je crois que j'ai peur de lui parler. De dire des banalités.

Je m'éloigne et Kurama me retint par le poignet.

« Où vas-tu ?

-Chercher Yukina.

-Attends un peu. »

Il me tire et je tombe sur lui. Il étouffe un grognement de douleur. Je me relève rapidement.

« Pardon. »

Il secoue la tête et me serre contre lui.

« Je me fiche d'avoir mal. J'ai trop envie de te serrer contre moi… »

Je me raidis et frisonne. Pas de peur. Mais j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que mon amour est réciproque, entièrement partagé.

« Désolé, trésor, dit Kurama en relâchant son étreinte. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Je… Ce n'est pas ça. Je…

-Je sais. Tu n'aimes pas être touché. »

Il s'éloigne de moi.

« J'en avais tellement envie. Je n'ai pas pensé que ça irait trop vite pour toi. »

Je bouge rapidement et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes brièvement. La sensation n'a rien à voir avec celle que j'ai ressenti dans ces fichus rêves.

Là, je sais que c'est réel.

Kurama sourit. J'avance encore la tête et l'embrasse encore, mes lèvres closes.

Il m'attrape le menton et son pouce se pose sur ma lèvre inférieure, m'obligeant à entrouvrir les lèvres. Il me questionne du regard et je ferme les yeux.

Je veux sentir tout ça. Je veux sentir cette réalité. Ce n'est pas un rêve.

Kurama m'embrasse réellement. Et je sens sa langue dans ma bouche. Et j'aime. Je sens ses mains qui emprisonnent mon visage comme s'il avait peur que je me dérobe à ce baiser.

J'enroule ma langue autour de la sienne. Je savais que ces rêves n'avaient rien à voir avec la réalité. Je le savais. Car je sens dans ce baiser, ce premier baiser, tout l'amour que Kurama me porte, toute sa douceur, sa tendresse. Tout ce qui fait que je l'aime comme un fou.

Les lèvres de Kurama quittent les miennes. J'ouvre les yeux et sourit.

« Je t'aime, trésor.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Je m'éloigne à contrecoeur. J'aimerais rester dans ses bras. Mais il a besoin de repos.

Je lui intime l'ordre de s'allonger sur le lit, ce qu'il fait sans protester. Je lui jette un dernier regard. Il s'est endormi avant même que je ne quitte la pièce.

-----

J'ai reconnu la silhouette avant même de voir la lumière sur son visage, d'entendre sa voix.

Il a déplacé assez de pierres pour pouvoir passer.

« Tu comptes rester affalé par terre longtemps ? me demande-t-il.

-Tu m'aides ? dis-je en tendant la main.

-Démerdes-toi tout seul !»

Je souris et me relève à moitié. Un pierre m'a cassé la jambe droite et je reste assis, me mordant la lèvre sous la douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'as vu de la lumière ? »

Il s'allume une cigarette, aspire une bouffée et recrache la fumée. Il n'a vraiment pas changé.

Son visage, ses cheveux, ses yeux rouges. Le fait que je sois assis le fait paraître encore plus grand.

« J'étais juste un peu curieux, dit-il.

-C'est de famille, ce défaut ? »

Il rit.

« On va dire ça. T'as eu quelques problèmes à mater Hiei, on dirait.

-Je l'avais presque. C'est ce fichu yohko qui a tout fait foiré ! »

Son sourire goguenard me met en rogne.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ?

-Tu ne comprends toujours rien, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne devrais pas rire parce que c'est pathétique mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Tu ne comprends toujours pas ! »

Je le regarde. J'ai envie de le tuer. Mais je ne peux pas. Si je le touche, je meurs aussi. Je le sais et il le sait.

« Ce n'est pas fini, dis-je. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Hiei est à moi. Et je connais sa faiblesse, sa plus grande faiblesse.

-Qui est ?

-Le yohko justement.

-Bon sang, Higesu. Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas sa faiblesse, c'est sa force ! Si j'étais toi, je ne toucherais pas au yohko, c'est la mort assurée.

-On verra bien. »

Il écrase sa cigarette contre la paroi de la grotte.

« C'est déjà tout vu, tu devrais laisser tomber.

-Tu as peur pour ton fils, c'est ça ?

-Peur ? s'écrie-t-il en rigolant. Absolument pas. »

Il m'énerve. Pourquoi est-il venu ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il libéré de cette prison de pierres ?

« Pourquoi es-tu venu me sauver ?

-Te sauver ? J'ai rien fait de tel. J'ai juste déplacer quelques pierres car je m'emmerdais et que j'avais personne à qui parler.

-Tu devais vraiment manquer de compagnie.

-La faute à qui ? marmonne t-il. D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, t'as pas pu t'empêcher de raconter des salades à Hiei.

-C'était plus marrant ainsi. Et puis, n'est-ce pas toi qui as demandé à ta femme de faire passer sa grossesse comme le résultat d'un viol ? »

J'éclate de rire.

« Et tu croyais que son clan l'accepterait dans ce cas-là !

-Ces salopes de femmes des glaces ! rage-t-il.

-Même après toutes ces années, ça te met en rogne ? »

Il ne dit rien mais ça me fait rire. Il a été tellement naïf.

Il me regarde. Ses yeux rougeoyants sont posés sur moi. Ces yeux m'ont toujours ensorcelés. Maintenant encore, j'ai envie de rester accroché à ses yeux.

« Tu vas te rendormir, je suppose.

-Oui, juste le temps de récupérer. Je peux te demander quelque chose avant ?

-Hn, vas-y.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu donné ton fils et pas la fille ? Elle n'a pas de lien de sang avec toi. »

Il sourit.

« Avec Yukina, tu ne te serais pas autant amusé. Elle est trop faible.

-C'est juste pour ça ? Pour la protéger, elle, que tu as sacrifié ton fils ? »

Il éclate de rire.

« Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Tu n'as vraiment pas compris ? »

Il s'approche et s'agenouille devant moi.

« Higesu, te donner Hiei, c'était un cadeau empoisonné. Parce que quoi que tu fasses, il ne sera jamais à toi ! Mais ça, tu ne l'as pas encore compris.

-Il est à moi ! Tu me l'as donné ! »

Il secoue la tête. C'est étrange, ses yeux ont une expression triste.

« On ne choisit pas à qui on va appartenir, pas plus qu'on ne choisit ceux qui nous appartiennent. Tant que tu ne comprendras pas ça, tu resteras seul, tout seul. »

-----

Yukina et Hiei ne se parlent pas. Je sais bien qu'ils n'ont jamais été bien bavards mais être silencieux à ce point, c'est incroyable.

Et c'est pas moi qui risque de meubler la conversation. J'ai peur de dire une connerie. Et je peux pas m'empêcher de regarder Kuwa du coin de l'œil.

Est-ce qu'il ne ressent vraiment plus rien pour la femme des glaces ? Après lui avoir fait la cour pendant si longtemps, il ne l'aime plus ? J'ai quand même du mal à y croire.

Le silence pesant qui s'est installé autour de la table ne m'aide pas à oublier mes pensées. Je suis vraiment pas aidé ! En plus, Hiei se tire vite fait pour s'installer sur le rebord d'une fenêtre comme à l'accoutumée. C'est bizarre, il a l'air un peu déprimé.

Comment peut-il être triste alors qu'il a ce qu'il voulait ?

Je regarde encore Kuwabara. Et j'essaie de penser objectivement. Ce n'est certainement pas le mec le plus beau de la terre, loin de là. Mais j'aime bien sa carrure, sa grande taille et le fait qu'il soit taillé tout en muscles. Il a un côté rassurant. Et puis, je m'entends bien avec lui. Des fois, sans qu'il soit nécessaire de parler. Il n'exige pas de moi des trucs impossibles comme le fait Keiko. Il sait parfaitement quels sont mes défauts et mes qualités.

Merde, c'était vraiment pas objectif comme pensée, ça !

« C'était super bon, Yusuke. Merci.

-Pas de quoi. »

Il m'aide à ranger. Bordel, j'aimerais mieux encore me débrouiller tout seul plutôt qu'il reste avec moi.

L'avantage, c'est que c'est vite expédié.

« On va prendre l'air ? me demande t-il.

-Si tu veux. »

Je me mords les lèvres. J'aurais même pas dû accepter.

On fait quelques pas le long d'un sentier entourant le domaine de Genkai. Tout à coup, une idée me traverse l'esprit. Et je me lance :

« T'en penses quoi, toi ? dis-je.

-De quoi ?

-De Hiei et Kurama. Du fait que ce soit deux mecs. Enfin, tu vois…

-Moi, j'ai pas de problème avec ça. Au contraire.

-Comment ça au contraire ? »

Il prend une inspiration avant de répondre.

« J'suis gay, Yusuke. Tout le monde le sait sauf toi. »

Mais pourquoi on me dit jamais rien à moi ? Pourquoi j'étais le seul à ne pas savoir ? Kuwabara est gay…

« Dis, t'as jamais fantasmé sur moi ? »

J'essaie de rendre ma question assez décontractée, presque comme une plaisanterie. Mais j'ai le cœur qui s'emballe en attendant sa réponse.

« Hein ? Non, jamais. J'te rassure. Je sais que c'est pas ton truc. »

Je me sens déçu au-delà des mots. Quoi ? Je suis pas à son goût ? Je mérite pas qu'on fantasme sur moi ? Je suis donc si peu important pour lui.

« Non, c'est vrai, Yusuke. T'es un super pote, c'est tout. T'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

C'est ça, enfonce un peu plus le clou. Alors que depuis ce rêve, je n'arrête pas de me torturer la tête et lui… Lui, il s'en fout de moi ! Je vais lui coller mon poing dans la figure ! C'est impressionnant, il a la capacité de me mettre en rogne et en même temps de me donner l'envie de lui sauter dessus.

« Yusuke ? Ca va ? T'as l'air choqué ?

-Ouais.

-Désolé si ça te dérange mais je peux rien y faire. »

Oh que si, tu peux y faire quelque chose, crétin ! J'en peux plus, je lui flanque un coup de pied.

« Aie ! T'es malade ? crie t-il. C'est pas la peine de me frapper !

-Espèce d'abruti ! Je peux savoir pourquoi je t'intéresse pas ?

-Pardon ?

-D'accord, je suis pas le mec le plus canon de la terre ! Mais toi non plus, je te signale ! C'est quoi le problème avec moi ?

-Mais… Mais… Mais…

-Y'a pas de mais ! Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule, Kuwa ! J'te laisse le choix : soit je te tue, soit tu deviens mon mec !

-Il est où le choix là ?

-Y'en a pas ! »

Kuwabara éclate de rire ce qui me rend encore plus furieux.

« Ca te fait marrer ?

-J'ai menti.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai menti. Je fantasme sur toi tout le temps. Je pensais pas que t'étais…

-Je suis pas gay ! »

Il s'approche, me chope par le tissu de mon tee-shirt et colle ses lèvres aux miennes.

J'ai senti mes genoux fléchir. Il passe un bras autour de ma taille pour me retenir.

« Tu disais ?

-Ferme la ! Et continue ce que tu étais en train de faire ! »

Ok, je suis peut-être gay.

Quand sa langue s'engouffre dans ma bouche, le « peut-être » disparaît. Et puis la phrase complète quand je réponds à son baiser.

Je m'en fiche de savoir si je suis gay ou non. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'aime Kazuma. Et qu'il est en train de m'embrasser.

Et qu'il…

« Ne t'arrêtes pas, abruti ! dis-je.

-Si ça dépendait de moi, je te renverserais sur l'herbe maintenant. Mais… Tu te souviens que tu as une petite amie ?

-Merde ! Keiko !

-C'est son nom, il me semble. Alors, si on faisait les choses dans l'ordre ?

-T'as ton portable, je l'appelle, je la jette, et on passe aux choses sérieuses !

-Yusuke ! Mon dieu ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'un mec aussi insensible ? »

Je marmonne.

« Ok, ok, je promets une rupture dans les règles de l'art. Mais c'est vraiment de la torture, Kazuma.

-T'as pas idée depuis combien de temps je patiente, moi ! »

Il s'éloigne légèrement de moi.

Mais il n'est pas assez rapide, je me rapproche et lui donne un baiser. Et j'accompagne ce baiser d'une caresse sur son torse. Fichue chemise ! Je passe ma main dessous et caresse les abdominaux, je les sens trembler sous mes doigts. Puis je le plante là et je repars tranquillement vers le dôjo.

« Ok, je patiente.

-Urameshi, t'es vraiment un enfoiré !

-Mais tu m'aimes, non ?

-Ouais, je t'aime. Même si tu me rends complètement fou.

-Rassures-toi Kuwa, tu me fais le même effet. »

-----

Avec mon jagan, je sais que Kurama dort profondément. Je sais aussi que Yusuke et Kuwabara sont dans leurs chambres, chacun la sienne.

C'est étrange comme leur relation a l'air simple. Sans doute parce qu'ils sont humains. Seulement à moitié pour Yusuke mais il a été élevé comme un ningen.

Même si j'aime Kurama, j'ai comme l'impression que rien n'est simple.

D'où ça vient ? Je sais que Kurama m'aime, je le sais. Et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Mais pourquoi j'ai cette sensation de manque ?

« Hiei ? Tu ne dors pas encore ? »

Je l'ai senti approcher. Je me tourne vers ma sœur. Je guette un regard de mépris mais ses yeux sont aussi innocents et doux que d'habitude.

« Je regarde les étoiles, dis-je. »

Elle s'approche et s'assoit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, contemplant la nuit avec moi.

« Quand j'étais enfant, je faisais la même chose, je regardais les étoiles. C'est sans doute la seule chose de belle qu'on puisse voir du pays des glaces. »

Je ne dis rien mais elle sourit, son visage tourné vers le ciel, et continue :

« Le pays des glaces est en altitude, on pourrait presque toucher les étoiles. J'adorais les regarder. Rui, l'ami de ma mère, aimait aussi les admirer. C'était un de nos moments privilégiés, loin des vieilles femmes du clan, un moment où elle pouvait me parler d'Hina, ma mère. Alors que je ne pouvais même pas évoquer son nom devant les autres femmes. »

Je sais tout ça. Et c'est douloureux. Porter un descendant mâle est un péché, même si ma mère n'était qu'une victime. Les mots d'Higesu me reviennent. Elles ne l'ont pas aidé. Ces femmes glaciales n'ont rien fait pour la sauver quand l'accouchement a mal tourné.

« Rui me parlait d'Hina et de mon frère. Elle s'est longtemps senti coupable de n'avoir rien fait, de ne pas être allé contre son clan pour sauver ma mère. Mais elle n'aurait rien pu faire.

Après ça, elle n'a fait qu'attendre que mon frère revienne pour se venger. Mais il n'est jamais venu. Je me dis qu'il en a peut-être perdu l'envie… »

Elles étaient tellement pathétiques. Recluses dans leur château entouré de nuages, pathétiques. A cet époque, mes buts avaient changé. Je regarde ma sœur. Elle sait. Mais sait-elle aussi que c'est pour elle que je me suis fait greffé l'œil de jagan. Pour la retrouver.

« Les questions que je posais à Rui étaient toujours les mêmes. Comment était ma mère, était-elle belle, gentille ? Rui me disait que je lui ressemblais. Et que oui, ma mère était doté d'une grande gentillesse. Et puis, il y avait autre chose qu'elle me racontait. Ma naissance et celle de mon frère. Je m'en souviens encore. »

Je lève la tête. J'ai soudain une peur qui me noue les entrailles. J'attends que Yukina continue. Comme avec Higesu, chaque fois qu'il est question de mon passé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir savoir, même si c'est douloureux.

« Mon frère est né en premier et moi, un demie-heure après. Rui m'a déposé dans les bras de ma mère. Les vieilles femmes voulaient éloigner le garçon mais Hina, malgré sa faiblesse, a voulu le voir. Et Rui a posé mon frère dans les bras de ma mère. Rui se rappelle des paroles d'Hina, ses dernières paroles, quand elle a vu son fils. »

Mon corps est tendu à l'extrême. J'attends. Yukina me regarde, caresse ma joue du bout des doigts.

« Ma mère a sourit quand elle a vu l'enfant et ses mots ont été ceux-ci : « Rui, regarde-le ! Il me sourit ! Oh mon dieu, quel amour ! ». Ma mère a aimé ses deux enfants, même si mon frère a été considéré comme maudit par le clan. Pour elle, c'était son fils, et elle l'a aimé. »

Je pousse un soupir qui soulage entièrement mon corps et mon âme.

Ma sœur se lève et me regarde. Elle vient de combler le manque, d'effacer toutes les mauvaises paroles d'Higesu. Je lui souris et murmure :

« Yukina, merci.

-De rien, me répond-elle. Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, ça te va bien. »

Je hoche la tête. Elle s'éloigne et sa voix me parvient.

« Bonne nuit… Onisan. »

Je souris encore.

-----

La fatigue me submerge tout à coup. Je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps. Le contrecoup de mon pouvoir est toujours aussi dérangeant. Et là, j'en ai vraiment abusé.

« T'es complètement crevé, dit-il. Mais tes rêves étaient du grand art, tu as fait des progrès.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes compliments ! Je… Je… »

Mes yeux veulent se fermer. Mais je résiste.

« Tu seras là quand je me réveillerais ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai demandé ça. Un vieux réflexe. Un souvenir qui m'a effleuré. Quand j'étais enfant et que je m'endormais pour de longs mois, je demandais la même chose. Mais la réponse qui me parvient est complètement différente.

« Rêves pas, Higesu ! Je suis pas venu pour toi ! Je voulais juste voir à quoi ressemblait mon fils.

-Il te ressemble. Tu t'y attendais, non ? C'est ton portrait.

-Mais il a le sourire de sa mère.

-Toujours vos histoires de sourires.

-Toujours, ouais. »

Je me recule tant bien que mal et je m'adosse à la paroi.

Je ferme les yeux.

« Où est-ce que j'ai commis une erreur, Higesu ? me demande-t-il. »

Sa voix a perdu toute ironie.

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment été un si mauvais père ? »

Mes yeux se rouvrent. Je ne le comprends pas mais il ne me comprend pas mieux.

« Tu n'as pas fait d'erreur, tu étais un bon père.

-Alors, pourquoi ?

-Je ne voulais pas être ton fils, c'est tout. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois mon père. »

Il me regarde et je sais qu'il ne comprend pas.

« Si tu as commis une erreur, tu l'a fait dès notre rencontre. Je ne voulais pas que tu me traites comme un enfant. Tu ne m'as pas aimé comme je le voulais… »

Le sommeil commence à m'envelopper et j'y cède. Je sens une main qui caresse mon visage, mes cheveux.

« Je ne pouvais pas t'aimer autrement. Tu étais si jeune. Je ne pouvais pas… »

Je m'endors et j'entends sa voix.

« Fais de beaux rêves, Higesu… »

-----

Je me réveille parfaitement reposé. Il fait encore nuit. Et je sens une présence dans la chambre.

Hiei s'est posté sur la fenêtre et s'est endormi. Je me lève et m'approche. C'est étrange, je crois qu'il est en train de sourire dans son sommeil. Il est tellement adorable comme ça.

Je le prend dans mes bras et l'amène dans le lit. Je lui enlève doucement ses bottes et son manteau sans le réveiller. Je sais parfaitement pourquoi il n'est pas venu dormir avec moi. Hiei a plus de délicatesse et de sensibilité que nous tous. Même si il le cache. Il ne voulait pas m'empêcher de me reposer.

Je rabats la couverture et le serre contre moi. Il gigote un peu puis pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, semblant trouver la place agréable.

Je caresse ses cheveux. Je ne ferais rien qui puisse te faire souffrir. Je ne veux que te donner du bonheur.

Je le sens qui se blottit plus fort contre moi. Et sa main se pose sur mon poignet, et remonte jusqu'à mon épaule.

Je me recule un peu pour voir son visage. Ses grands yeux me regardent.

Sans lui demander son avis, je me penche et attrape ses lèvres. Qui s'ouvrent immédiatement sous les miennes.

C'est si bon que je perds légèrement le contrôle. Je le renverse et l'emprisonne sous mon corps.

Et je passe mes mains sous son débardeur sans aucune retenue.

Je le sens tressaillir. Et je me reprends. Hiei a du mal avec les contacts, je le sais. Et je ne dois pas aller trop vite.

Je me relève pour le laisser libre de ses mouvements. Mais j'ai une surprise énorme quand il enlève son tee-shirt rapidement, le balance sur le sol et s'attaque aux boutons de ma chemise.

« Hiei ? Heu…

-Chut, me dit-il.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Peur ? De quoi ? »

Je prends une inspiration.

« Ce n'est pas le bon mot. Je veux dire… Ca ne te dérange pas que je… te touche.

-C'est si tu ne le faisais pas que ça me poserait problème. »

Je souris.

« On dirait que tu es guéri de ton aversion pour les contacts humains.

-J'irais pas jusque là. Mais je fais une exception pour toi.

-Trop gentil. »

Il pose sa main sur ma nuque et m'attire à lui. Et m'embrasse.

C'est fou ce que la réalité peut être agréable, infiniment plus intéressante que le rêve.

Je délaisse les lèvres de Hiei pour m'attaquer à son cou. Il pousse un soupir.

Qu'il me laisse être proche de lui comme ça est incroyable.

Je sais qu'il m'aime. Je le sais. Mais pouvoir le toucher, avoir des gestes autres que ceux purement amicaux, c'est… J'allais penser, c'est un rêve ! Mais non, c'est la réalité. Et c'est merveilleux.

Ses mains caressent ma nuque, puis font glisser la chemise le long de mes épaules.

Mes cheveux effleurent son torse quand je descends pour embrasser sa poitrine, goûter les mamelons de ma bouche.

Il attrape mes cheveux et m'attire à nouveau vers ses lèvres. Que j'embrasse. Je sens qu'il me débarrasse de ma chemise. Ceci fait, il me serre contre lui, nouant ses bras autour de mon cou, voulant profiter du contact de nos deux corps. Sa langue se fait plus experte, jouant avec la mienne avec délice.

Il me libère de ce baiser. Je le regarde, appuyé sur mon coude.

« Hiei… J'ai envie de toi.

-Kistu, tu m'aimes ?

-Quelle question ! Bien sûr que je t'aime !

-Alors prouves-le moi. »

Ca, il ne me le dira pas deux fois. Tout en gardant mon regard plongé dans le sien, ma main effleure son torse. Son corps porte encore des cicatrices, des marques de fouet. Je voudrais pouvoir les effacer mais je sais que seul le temps pourra le faire. Ma main suit une des marques, fine ligne rouge qui traverse sa poitrine en diagonale.

Il s'agite et ses yeux semblent indécis. Il murmure :

« C'est moche, je sais…

-Ca te fait encore mal ?

-Non. C'est juste que…

-Que quoi ?

-…

-Hiei ?

-Tu sais, je t'ai toujours trouvé incroyablement beau. Mais moi, je ne suis pas… »

Je l'arrête d'un baiser.

« Trésor, tu es magnifique. Et je t'aime. Et ces marques finiront par disparaître. J'aimerais tant pouvoir les effacer.»

Il sourit.

« Tu es en train de le faire.» Ma main parcourt les cicatrices les unes après les autres légèrement. Il me regarde, parcourt des yeux mon corps. Yukina a guéri toutes mes blessures, il n'y a plus de traces de brûlures. J'aurais aimé qu'elle puisse faire la même chose pour Hiei, mais les coups qu'il a pris pendant ces deux semaines sont trop nombreux, trop profonds pour être guéri aussi facilement.

Il lie à nouveau son regard au mien, et je peux lire le soulagement dans ses yeux de savoir que toute ma douleur est partie.

Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose et je l'embrasse. Il s'en est suffisamment voulu. Je ne veux pas l'entendre se culpabiliser davantage.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je sais qu'il a compris.

J'appose des caresses plus appuyées sur son torse, m'arrête consciencieusement pour exciter de mes doigts ses mamelons et il gémit doucement.

Je sais que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un le touche de la sorte. Et ses réactions sont vraiment craquantes. Son corps est extrêmement réactif. Et ses yeux rouges me montrent qu'il apprécie.

Ma main descend plus bas, passant sur le ventre, dessinant les abdominaux fermes. Puis je déboucle ses trois ceintures. Avec une seule main et aussi rapidement, c'est du travail d'artiste. Il émet un petit rire.

« Si tu pensais que ça m'arrêterait, tu t'es planté, trésor.

-Juste que ça te ralentirait un peu plus, répond-il sans me quitter des yeux. »

Je glisse la main dans son pantalon et caresse son membre. Il ferme les yeux et gémit.

Je l'embrasse tout en prenant son sexe en main. Il répond à mon baiser. Et ma main fait un mouvement de va et vient.

Je quitte ses lèvres et descend le long de son corps. Ma main quitte son sexe le temps de lui enlever son pantalon. Je me place entre ses jambes.

Hiei a un hoquet de surprise quand mes lèvres se referment sur son érection. Surprise vite remplacé par des soupirs de plaisirs.

Je l'excite de la main le temps d'humidifier deux doigts de mon autre main.

Je crois que j'ai du mal à réaliser. C'est Hiei. C'est mon Hiei qui gémit doucement. A qui je donne du plaisir…

Je reprend son sexe en bouche et j'introduis lentement un doigt dans son corps.

Il sursaute. Et puis se détend. Et soupire.

-----

Je crois que je brûle. Tout mon corps brûle. Tous les endroits que Kurama a touchés brûlent.

Mais c'est bon. C'est vraiment bon.

Si j'avais su à quel point être proche d'une personne de manière intime était si bon, j'aurais… Je n'aurais rien fait du tout. Parce que je ne veux que Kurama. Je ne veux être touché que par lui.

Je n'arrive pas à réprimer mes soupirs de plaisir. Ses lèvres me torturent délicieusement.

Je sursaute quand je sens une intrusion en moi. Et puis, j'essaie de me détendre. Je ne suis pas naïf au point de tout ignorer sur le sexe. Et je sais ce qui va se passer. Et j'en ai envie.

Et puis un autre doigt s'ajoute. Je gémis doucement. Puis je crie soudainement. Cette sensation ! C'est si bon ! Kurama touche encore ce point particulier et je crie à nouveau.

Il retire ses doigts et délaisse mon membre. Et remonte le long de mon corps pour m'embrasser en faisant glisser son pantalon le long de ses hanches.

Je sens sa main passer sous mon dos pour soulever mon bassin et je l'aide dans ce mouvement, repliant mes jambes, les enroulant autour de lui.

En une seconde, il est en moi et je crie.

La douleur, ma vieille ennemie, est de retour.

Kurama se retire rapidement.

« Pardon, trésor. J'ai été trop impatient…

-Non ! Je te veux ! Viens !

-Je…

-Doucement…

-Oui… »

Il m'embrasse et cette fois me pénètre très lentement. Je m'efforce de ne pas crier. Je veux continuer. Je me fiche de la douleur. Je n'ai pas peur d'avoir mal. Je veux Kurama.

Au bout de quelques instants, la douleur s'atténue. Et mon Kitsu commence à se mouvoir.

Je perds le fil des évènements. Je sais seulement que mon corps est en feu, que je brûle complètement et que j'aime ça.

A chaque fois que Kurama heurte cet endroit, je pousse des cris de plaisir. Lui-même a une respiration plus haletante et émet des gémissements.

Ce qui me remplit de bonheur. Je lui procure du plaisir. J'adore ça.

Sa main sur mon sexe finit de me faire perdre toute notion du monde environnant. Juste la sensation de son corps contre le mien, de son poids sur moi.

De son sexe en moi qui me rend fou. Des ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Et puis une sorte d'absence où tout mon corps se tend de plaisir et où je m'entends crier le nom de Kurama. Et un contentement qui m'envahit.

Mon Kitsu dépose une série de baisers sur mon visage. J'ouvre lentement les yeux.

« Je t'aime, dis-je.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Il s'écarte de moi, se lève. Je mors ma lèvre. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je pensais qu'il allait rester dormir avec moi. Il enfile un peignoir. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ce n'était pas bien ?

Il décroche un autre peignoir et revient vers le lit.

« Viens trésor, dit-il en m'enroulant dans le vêtement.

-Où ?

-Si je me souviens bien, il y a une source d'eau chaude dans un des jardins… »

Je souris et je me lève. Je chancelle. Et Kurama me retient.

« Est-ce que ta fierté ne serait pas trop malmené si je te portais ?

-Quelle fierté ? dis-je en riant. »

Il me soulève dans ses bras.

Je me blottis contre lui, écoutant les battements de son cœur.

« Kitsu ?

-Oui, trésor.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours ? Même si je suis maudit. Même si je suis entièrement un démon. Même si…

-Hiei, j'aime quand tu parles. Mais n'essaye pas de rattraper une vie de silence en une seule nuit ! Et pour ta réponse, je t'aime. Et je t'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive. »

J'écoute encore son cœur. Il semble comme accordé au mien. Et je crois que c'est vraiment le cas.

-----

La nuit a été longue, très longue. Depuis le temps que j'aime Yusuke, je pensais avoir une patience à toute épreuve. Mais je passe la nuit à me demander si je n'irais pas le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Ce qui a changé, c'est que maintenant, c'est une réalité. Je peux vraiment penser à Yusuke, et pas comme mon meilleur ami, mais comme mon amant.

Seule l'image de Keiko m'en dissuade. Elle est quand même la petite amie de Yusuke.

D'autres pensées traversent ma nuit. Des pensées pleines de doute.

Et si Yusuke changeait d'avis. S'il préférait Keiko en fin de compte. S'il voulait une vie normale. Après tout, qu'est-ce que je peux vraiment lui offrir à part mon amour ?

Keiko lui donnera une vie de famille, des enfants. Alors qu'avec moi…

Et puis tout d'un coup, quelque chose me dérange. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Mais il ne m'a rien dit, lui. Il n'a pas été question d'amour pour lui.

Alors que veut-il exactement ? J'en sais rien du tout. Si seulement je pouvais entrer dans son esprit, savoir réellement ce qu'il pense de moi, ce qu'il attend.

Le matin me laisse sur ses pensées douloureuses.

Et si tout avait changé ? Si Yusuke était revenu à la raison ?

J'arrive dans la cuisine et je murmure un bonjour sourd à Yusuke et Yukina.

Yusuke me regarde et j'ai du mal à interpréter ce que son air veut dire. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise.

J'ai soudain très mal et je me retrouve en train de remercier intérieurement Yukina d'être là. Si je dois me faire jeter, je préfèrerais y être un peu plus préparé.

« Tiens, café, dit Yusuke en posant une tasse fumante devant moi et en s'asseyant à mes côtés. »

J'attrape la tasse et la porte à mes lèvres. Et je me rends compte qu'il y a exactement la dose de sucre que j'apprécie.

Et puis je sens autre chose. Une main qui se pose sur ma cuisse. Je sursaute, faisant valser la table du petit déjeuner.

« Bravo pour la discrétion ! grogne Yusuke. »

Yukina éclate de rire.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi, Yusuke. Il y a longtemps que je le sais. »

Là, je sursaute encore. Elle me sourit.

« Je suis très heureuse pour toi, Kazuma. Pour vous deux. »

Le petit déjeuner terminé, Yusuke me houspille pour rentrer au plus tôt.

En un quart d'heure, on est prêt, nos sacs sur le sol du dôjo.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? râle Yusuke. On va pas passer la matinée à les attendre ! J'vais te les sortir du pieu, moi ! »

Je le vois se diriger dans le couloir.

Et tout à coup, un hurlement d'indignation s'élève.

« Urameshi ! Tu sors immédiatement de cette chambre si tu veux pas te retrouver à jouer les plantes d'intérieurs ! »

Yusuke est définitivement très fort. Il arrive même à mettre Kurama en colère.

J'entends une porte claquer. Et Yusuke rapplique rapidement.

« Bon, on part sans eux, dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

-J'ai oublié de frapper avant d'ouvrir…

-Tu as… Et ils… ?

-Ils étaient bien partis pour. Bon, on rentre vite fait bien fait parce que j'ai pas envie d'une autre nuit tout seul ! »

Il me regarde, et je ne peux pas résister. Je l'embrasse passionnément, forçant ses lèvres. Et je le plaque contre un mur. Et je glisse ma jambe entre les siennes, remontant légèrement ma cuisse contre son entrejambe et savourant l'effet que ça produit. Il écarte la tête et gémit. Puis me repousse brutalement.

« Arrête ça, Kuwa ! »

Je recule de quelques pas. Il me regarde l'air mauvais. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une connerie. Yusuke continue à me fusiller du regard et quitte la pièce lentement.

« Yusuke ? J'suis désolé. Tu vas où ?

-Chercher si y'a pas un lac avec une eau glaciale dans le coin, espèce d'abruti ! »

Il se tourne vers moi.

« C'est toi qui voulais « faire les choses dans l'ordre et autres conneries » ! Tu me fais passer une nuit de frustration totale ! Et maintenant, ça ! Tu me connais pourtant, Kuwa, tu sais que je réfléchis pas avant d'agir ! Alors je comptais vraiment sur toi pour assurer sur ce coup-là ! Parce que je vais pas tenir bien longtemps…

-Yusuke, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu en as autant envie que moi ? Que tu veux vraiment être avec moi ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise.

« Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair, non ?

-Oui et non. Je veux dire. Je t'aime mais toi… »

Il s'approche, prends ma main et la pose sur son front.

« Vas-y ! Tu veux une preuve, tu vas l'avoir ! »

J'entre dans son esprit. Et je sens son désir. Et son amour. Et toutes les choses pour lesquelles il m'aime. Il écarte ma main. Et le contact est rompu.

« Satisfait ?

-Complètement.

-Ben, moi, pas du tout. Alors on rentre en vitesse ! »

-----

_« Hiei, tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi ? »_

_Le jaganshi hoche la tête et sourit. Kurama reste un instant émerveillé par ce sourire qui n'est que pour lui._

_« Kurama, tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi ? »_

_Le yohko secoue la tête, surpris par le retournement de la question._

_« Tout ! »_

_Hiei tend les bras, s'accroche à la nuque de Kurama. Ce dernier referme ses bras autour de la taille du jaganshi et le serre contre lui. _

_Le changement a du bon parfois._

**FIN.**

Ouais ! Fini ! On applaudit ! J'espères que ça vous a plu ! Désolé pour ceux qui attendaient un lemon KuwaxYusuke (y'en a ?) mais ça me motivait pas des masses !

Maintenant, comme d'habitude, j'aimerais bien que les petits lecteurs ninjas se manifestent pour me donner leurs avis. Une petite anecdote : Quand j'ai posté le chapitre 7, il y a eu au moins 20 personnes qui sont venues lire mais toujours aucune review, je commençais à déprimer en me disant : « je le savais ! ce chapitre est pourri ! personne laisse de review ! je le savais ! ce chapitre est trop nul, je suis trop nul… je suis… ». Heureusement, mes revieweuses préférées sont arrivées sur leurs grands chevaux blancs pour me sauver !

Mais bon, si vous pouviez laisser une petite review pour ménager mon cœur, ce serait sympa (à mon âge, faut faire attention ! Heu, oui, c'est du chantage à un centime d'euro, ça !). Fin de l'anecdote.

Sinon, pour continuer avec du blabla, je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup le rôle de Yukina dans ce chapitre. Ce n'est pas un perso que j'apprécie particulièrement, je la trouve un peu trop dépourvue de personnalité, c'est pour ça que finalement, je lui donne un rôle où elle apparaît comme plus intelligente et sait beaucoup plus de choses qu'il n'y paraît.

J'aime bien aussi le côté complètement anti-romantique du couple Kuwabara x Yusuke, c'est beaucoup plus marrant comme ça.

Bon, voilà, je crois que c'est tout.

A plus et… Argh ! Elle vient d'où cette brique ? J'ai failli me la prendre dans la gueule !

Hiei : Saleté de fanficteur ! Espèce de menteur ! Je vais te buter, enfoiré !

K26 : Ben quoi ?

Hiei : Je suis uké ! C'est n'importe quoi ! C'était pas dans le script !

K26 : Ben si.

Hiei: Non ! (me balance un paquet de feuilles !)

K26 (feuillète, feuillète…) : Oh mais quel étourdi je fais, je t'ai donné le mauvais script !

Hiei (sort son sabre… me tranche en deux, en quatre, puis en huit puis en…, zut, 2 fois 8, heu… en quatorze…) : Ca t'apprendra, espèce de pervers ! (hop, il rengaine son sabre et s'en va dans le soleil couchant…)

Kurama : Ca va ?

K26 (me recompose…) : Oui.

Kurama : Tu l'as fait exprès de lui filer le mauvais script ?

K26 : Ben oui. Mais je t'ai pas entendu te plaindre, non?

Kurama : Je me plains pas, j'admire ton esprit tortueux.

K26 : Comme c'est gentil, c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait jamais fait !

Kurama : C'était pas un compliment !

Bon, qu'est-ce que je voulais dire, moi, déjà ? Ah oui. Laissez des reviews, svp. Mon rêve, ce serait d'avoir autant voir plus de reviews que pour Déclaration et Conséquences (49 soit dit en passant). Donc, faîtes en sorte que mon rêve devienne réalité et…

Yusuke : T'as pas d'autre rêve dans ta vie, toi ?

Kuwabara : Même moi, je fais mieux !

K26 : C'est quoi ton rêve à part sauter sur Yusuke ?

Kuwabara : La faute à qui ?

Kurama : En plus, pour atteindre les 49 reviews, il t'en faudrait 14 pour le dernier chapitre (y m'énerve celui-là avec ses répliques de premier de la classe ! Moi aussi, je sais compter, non mais !).

K26 : Et alors ?

Kurama : Alors tu crois au père noël !

Hiei : C'est quoi le père machin truc ?

Kurama : Le père noël, c'est…

Kuwabara : Perds pas ton temps à expliquer au nabot !

Hiei : Tu veux mourir ?

(essaie discrètement de me tirer en douce…)

Yusuke : Tu voulais aller quelque part ?

K26 : Ben… J'croyais qu'on avait fini.

Hiei (sourit) : Non ! Tu voulais de la com ! Tu vas en avoir ! (il prend une grande inspiration.) Ne laissez pas de reviews ! Si vous lui laissez des reviews, ça le motive encore plus et nous, on s'en prend plein la gueule !

K26 (me marre) : Hiei, y'a un truc que t'as pas capté.

Hiei : Quoi ?

K26 : Ben, les lecteurs sont presque aussi sadiques que moi… (je m'excuse humblement auprès de mes lecteurs, c'est juste pour embêter le tout-petit yohkai adorable ) Alors, avec une annonce pareille, y vont laisser des reviews.

Hiei : Tous des tordus !

K26 : Sinon, comme vous êtes tous là, j'en profite pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle !

(pourquoi ils font la gueule ? J'me demande.) Vous êtes prêts ? Il va y avoir une SUITE !

(me prend un reygun, un coup d'épée et Aie ! Ca pique ! Saleté de ronces !)

Kuwabara : Yatta ! J'aurais encore un rôle important ?

Hiei : Butez-le ! Il est trop con !

K26 : Important ? Non, pas vraiment. (m'approche de Kuwabara, lui raconte en chuchotant ce qui va se passer dans la suite…)

Kuwabara (mort de rire) : Non ? J'y crois pas ! Tu vas vraiment faire ça ?

K26 (mort de rire aussi) : Ouais ! J'vais pas me gêner !

(on ricane tous les deux comme des abrutis…)

Kuwabara (ricane toujours) : Alors, je vais pouvoir me foutre de sa gueule ?

K26 (ricane aussi) : Complètement.

Hiei : C'est moi ou ils sont tous les deux aussi cons ?

Kurama : C'est pas toi. Ils sont vraiment cons.

Yusuke : Vous parlez de mon mec, là, quand même !

Kuwabara : Merci mon chéri de prendre ma défense.

Hiei : Alors, c'est quoi cette suite ?

Kuwabara (regarde Hiei, recommence à ricaner, éclate de rire…) : Tu verras bien…

Hiei : Je vais buter ce fanficteur pervers ! Ben… Il est où ? Le putain d'enfoiré !

K26 ( dans une galaxie lointaine, très très lointaine avec une plage de sable fin, des cocotiers, une mer bleue azur…) : Garçon, un cocktail, s'il vous plait… (J'aurais pas besoin de vacances, moi, par hasard ?)

Kurama : T'inquiètes pas, trésor. Ca pourra pas être pire que cette fic, n'est-ce pas Kazuma ?

Kuwabara ( ne dit rien, sourit puis ricane comme un idiot…)

Hiei (super sombre…) : Ca va être pire…

J'arrête là et je confirme. Oui, il va y avoir une suite ! Et oui, ce sera encore pire ! Surtout pour Hiei. D'ailleurs, cette suite sera super bizarre avec un thème que d'autres fanficteurs ont abordé et que je n'aimais pas tellement jusqu'à avoir lu une fic anglaise très bien écrite. Ca m'a donné envie. Je ne dis rien de plus histoire de pas gâcher le plaisir !

De plus, j'ai laissé plein de pistes ouvertes intentionnellement ! Ce devrait être sympa à faire.

Mais cette suite n'arrivera pas avant un moment car il faut que je mette mes idées au clair (plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mon cerveau est vraiment un sac de nœuds !).

Mais d'autres choses sont prévues pour vous faire patienter.

Voilà, bises à mes revieweuses préférées ! Et à bientôt.


End file.
